This Reality that Only We Know
by amechan87
Summary: Natsume is always in trouble. Who's going to save him if Nyanko-Sensei isn't around? MAY contain SPOILERS up to ch 42 and Matoba's arc comes later. Enjoy Reading! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm bored. I'm sleepy. I'm stuck with my novel and start to write Fanfiction instead. Hope you guys will enjoy this story. Sorry if the characters went OOC and please review. ^_^

Chapter 1

It was really a windy evening and Natsume Takashi's skinny figure was almost blown away. If he were holding an opened umbrella in his hand, he was sure that he would be blown away, like a match on a parachute. But, the fact that he wasn't with an umbrella that day, had put him in great distress. High above the sky, black clouds were advancing and the tumultuous vapours twirled among themselves like wet clothes in a washing machine. That was a sign of a great storm coming and Natsume hastened his pace. By the time he reached the house, small droplets were already falling.

"Tohko-san, I'm home!" Natsume slid the front door opened to find that the house was dark. With the weather like this, it would be normal to see the light on. Maybe Tohko-san wasn't home, he thought, but, something was a little strange. If she wasn't why was the door unlocked? Natsume place his shoes neatly at the entrance and walked inside to search for her.

"Tohko-san?" he called but the old woman was no where to be seen and the entire room was dark. He switched on the lamp in the kitchen revealing an empty and silent atmosphere. It would be quite impossible for her to stay in the dark, well, seriously, if she did, what was she up to? It seemed like Tohko-san had gone out and forgot to lock the door. Natsume sighed and went upstairs to his room. As he reached there, he stopped. The house was dark but his room was bright.

_How reckless, Sensei! If Tohko-san sees this while a cat is the only one inside, she will get scared!_ But, he knew well what Sensei will say. It was getting dark and I am not a cat kind of thing. Natsume got into the room like all in the days work ignoring the big round thing resting on a purple cushion on the floor.

"Sensei, did Tohko-san go out somewhere? She's not around but the door isn't locked." But, as he turned around he was met only with the silence of the room. It was nothing creepy, really, if there's no answer to a question. In fact, Sensei always did that when he was sore or felt like sulking at the corner of the room. But, it was not only silence that he faced then, not that it really mattered but what lied in front of him then was also emptiness.

Yes, the room was empty, no one was around except for a suspicious-looking, round and white thing being placed on the cushion where Sensei always sits. Natsume confusedly blinked. _What's that, a rock?_ Natsume knelt down and put his hand on the thing. It was slightly warm and… light? He lifted the thing up and put it closed to his ears. He heard nothing of course, but the thing looked fragile and as he felt it with his hand, it surface was smooth, almost like an egg shell. If he were to apply a little force between his hands and give it a little squish, he assumed that it might break.

He stared at the egg-like thing long and deep. For some reasons, there was something weird about it. Little that he knew, as he held it within his hands, the unknown thing started to grow very hauntingly interesting and precious even, to him. In truth, he could not stop staring at it and his conscience was getting away. If not because of a blown sticking note that hit his nose, his mind would not be snapped back to reality.

"Ah, what's that?" His heart began to beat very fast and he could not remember why. What he remembered was something had just brushed his nose. He put the thing/egg/rock in his hand back down on its place and searched the room with his eyes. If Natsume was someone who had nothing to do with a Youkai on the first place, he wouldn't have bothered. But, because this is his world, a reality which was given only to him, a slight brush would let his hair stood at all ends. His eyes finally caught sight of a tiny sticking note on the floor.

"Went for a drink – Nyanko," it said. He always goes for a drink even the weather is getting bad. _What an unreliable bodyguard,_ _Sensei is! And to think back about it, Sensei is always referring himself as Nyanko lately. What does that mean? Isn't he the one who disapproved the name before? Is he getting too carefree with that? But, wait!_

Natsume turned back towards the white round thing on the cushion. _He said nothing about the rock. That's weird. What is Sensei up to?_ _And, if Sensei isn't here and Tohko-san's isn't here as well, who switched on the light? _Natsume didn't like the feeling he was having but he tried hard to make it go away. He sulkily got up and put his school bag properly on the table. He decided that he would ask Sensei about this after he got back.

CLANG!

Natsume's ever sharp ears caught the noise even with the thunders outside. The kitchen? Perhaps, Tohko-san had come home. With that, Natsume quickly rushed downstairs to see what's going on. Tohko-san had left in a hurry before and forgot to lock the door, he hoped that nothing was wrong.

Once again, Natsume was greeted with darkness. He was positive that he had switched the kitchen lamp on before he went upstairs. Now, by the time he stepped downstairs, the lamp was already switched off. For some reasons, Natsume found this creepy.

Before he could think of anything else, or made any movement, the lamp in the living room flickered on. The hustle bustle and the swishing sound of kimono drapery flapping against each other told him that there was someone in there.

"Tohko-san," Natsume said to himself breathing a sigh of relief. Another thunder stroke outside but Natsume cared less. There's dangerous thunder outside, no wonder Tohko-san switched off the light in the kitchen. To use as little electricity right now would be best, he thought. Natsume moved to the living room and saw the old woman in green kimono kneeling down with her back facing him. She was folding some old newspaper and put them at one side in a pile. Natsume began to smile, seeing how homely her presence brought him. Just now, everything was plain creepy to him, including Sensei's flown sticking note.

"Ah, Tohko-san, I came back just now, but you weren't around." Not waiting for any reply, Natsume folded his legs and sat down comfortably at the coffee table. "Has Shigeru-san back yet?" It was really at that time, Natsume began to regret his action. 1) He should make sure of his listeners before asking a question. 2) He should make sure that everything was alright in the house before he went upstairs right after he found the door was unlocked. 3) He should at least trust his instinct when he felt something was a little off.

Once the old woman in front of him turned, it was not Tohko-san who was sitting there. Natsume may not have a time to think about this, though… and even the writer of the story thought that everything was just plain creepy at the moment…

P/S – I had written the story as far as chapter 4, so I may be updating those pretty soon. Please tell me what you think so that I can improve… hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Since I might not be able to get a connection tomorrow, I decided to upload this one with the first. Well, everyone, enjoy reading!

Chapter 2

Natsume was slammed to the wall as the old woman swatted him with her…tail? With that strength alone, Natsume started to doubt that she was old. The grey hair that she had told him nothing. Only a piece of cloth dangling over her eyes had Natsume known for certain.

She was a youkai.

The youkai came flying towards him and had him pinned to the wall.

"I got you now, Natsume Reiko! I'll eat you! I'll eat you!" she opened her mouth revealing scary looking sharp teeth and crooked snake-like tongue. Behind her, her tail wriggled wildly with excitement.

"A lizard?" Natsume thought. The thought vanished as she began to strangle him. Her wet reptilian fingers clasped around his throat were tightening, almost crushing his windpipe. The fact that Sensei would not come back at the moment was truly a dubious and silly thought and the fact that the air was quickly pumped out from his lung had him struggled in desperation. Within that ruckus, his right arm broke free and Natsume took that opportunity to give her a hard punch straight on the face.

A cry was heard and with the blow the youkai went flying out of the room. I just punched an elderly… That crossed natsume's mind for a moment before he got up and ran out of the house with the lizard youkai hot on his heels.

It was raining cats and dogs and Natsume was exhausted. His school uniform was completely drenched and that had his movement slowed. His pursuer however, was fast. Being a lizard, she could fly from branch to branch or scrambled easily below a fallen tree. Perhaps, Natsume should avoid the woods, the place where he currently was. But, the woods was where Nyanko Sensei was. That's where Sensei, Misuzu, Hinoe and the gang hang out with. And Natsume need to find Nyanko Sensei fast before…

Natsume stopped. There was no more road ahead. Take another step and he would fall down below. Natsume didn't know how deep the cliff was. He didn't even want to know. He reluctantly turned to face the youkai who had just crawled into view.

"You have nowhere to run, now, Natsume Reiko!" The fact that she pronounced his grandmother's name in full like that got him pissed a little. And besides, what did the youkai want with him? His breath was ragged, and he was cold, and he was drained. If she had done something to Tohko-san earlier, back in the house, he would not forgive her. The worry he had in his head had not helped the situation though…

The youkai scrambled forwards on all fours, dragging and staining her green kimono with mud. Natsume backed off a little enough to stand just by the edge of the cliff. But, the rain was bad, really bad, and the ground was getting muddy and slippery more than anyone could think of, indeed, even more than the lizard youkai and Natsume could. And, so his foot slipped and before he knew it, he was falling down the cliff, screaming all the way down.

Everything was a blur. Try jumping down a cliff. I'm sure you won't recognize a single thing. Natsume looked ahead, the edge where he stood before seemed small between his toes. He was falling down fast head first! By the time he reached the ground it would be the end. If he for some reason did not die, the youkai would…

There she goes!

His instinct was always right. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he saw the lizard youkai quickly dived down the cliff after him. The way she was screaming down, he was sure as hell that she had not come for his aid. If he did not die, the youkai would soon get him and eat him for sure.

Natsume shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the impact. _This would be the end, this would be the end!_ He chanted. Right before he reached the ground, he felt a slim yet strong arms grab him and instantly broke his fall. It was not until he was pulled safely closed to the person, he recognized who it really was that saved him.

"Nat… Natori-san?" as the words slipped from his mouth, he saw the said person raised a stick. A single piece of white wet ofuda was stuck to it. And, as the lizard-youkai fell down, in tune with the gravity, trying all her might to lay a dirty hand on a baggage called Natsume in Natori's arms, the sharp stick went straight for her, piercing through her shoulders.

An awful scream escaped the youkai's mouth as it struggled wildly in pain. It swung back and forth till it was flung hard against a tree. There she lay and moaned grasping the bleeding shoulders.

Natori did not stop there. Of course he wouldn't, dare it to hurt an important friend of his. His hat had fallen down to the ground in the sudden commotion before and his sweet blond hair stuck flat against his forehead in the pouring rain. Gripping the stick tightly in his hand he moved closer towards the injured youkai. Natsume gasped as he saw Natori made his move almost ignoring his presence. He tried to examine the older man's expression but his eyes were eerily hidden under the glinting eye glasses. He couldn't figure out what was there in the exorcist's mind. Of all the expression Natori had shown, that was the one, dare he to say it, that he most feared.

"Natori-san?" Natori did not answer. His only aim was the lizard-looking youkai in front of him. At that moment, Natsume was terrified. He just had gone through a life-and-death experience before but he went through it just fine. Yet, this Natori-san who stood in front of him right then terrified him even more. Unable to endure the dread even further, he stepped forward, grabbed Natori's left arm which hand was gripping the awful stick and buried his face deep within his sleeves. In the blurry falling stupor one would really think that Natsume was crying for his mercy.

"Please, stop, Natori-san. You have hurt her. That is enough," he pleaded.

"But it was chasing after you and you just fell down the cliff, Natsume. Just give me one solid reason why I shouldn't kill it." Natori turned to face Natsume this time and the young boy could easily see the elder's chocolate crimson orbs glowing behind the glasses. He knew Natori was furious and apart from that, just like how he felt towards Tohko-san earlier, the man was concerned about him.

"I know, but she can no longer hurt me in that state, can't she?" he said looking down at his feet as if in shame. Inwardly, Natsume cursed himself for being too weak. If he was strong, Natori-san wouldn't have to do this for his sake. And, he too had been defending youkai all the time, no matter what they do to him. Natori-san must have hated him and gotten sick with all this. Something in Natori wavered as he saw Natsume stared down at his own feet. Then, he sighed.

"Alright, but at least tell me what it is all about and just let me have her swear not to do it again." Just as both of them turned towards the youkai, she was already gone. Natori was enraged, but for the life of him, he would not let it show in front of Natsume again, ever.

"Nat…What…What are you doing here, Natori-san?" Natsume questioned in a loud voice as if his mind was just snapped back to reality being suddenly aware of the state they were in.

"That hurts, Natsume. I'm the one who should be asking you the question," he said with a smile.

"Well, it's not weird, isn't it, for me to get involved with them." Of course, Natsume was cursed with the ability to see the invisibles since birth and time after time getting involved with them was inevitable. And, since he was the owner of the Book of Friends now, he would be dealing with them more that he could think of. Of course, he had not said a word about this to Natori-san, a man who shared the same ability with him. Somehow, for some reasons, he decided not to.

"I was here for my job, that's what I'm here for," Natori told him. "I'm looking for a crocodile-tailed youkai with an egg. I have asked a few ayakashi on the way and they told me to look around this area. I found nothing, though. Maybe they were lying." _Natori-san was asking some ayakashi for help? That was quite unlikely of him_, Natsume thought, but he kept it to himself.

"An egg? I remember I saw something that resembled an egg before."

"Resembled?"

"Yes, it doesn't seem like an egg that much, but it feels fragile like an egg. I found it in my room just before I found the youkai in the living room. But, that one was a lizard not a crocodile." Something dawned on him then, Natori quickly took out a paper wrapped in a transparent plastic layer and studied the picture drawn in it. Natsume wondered if Natori had known that the storm was coming and had prepared the plastic earlier on to cover the scribble of the youkai so that the ink wouldn't get washed away. Then, with a soft chuckle and a dazzling smile he said, "The association should go get another painter, I supposed. The new one was even worse than the last."

Just after he finished that sentence, a wild gust of wind blew and the droplets of rain were lashed wildly in every direction. Out of reflexive reaction, Natori quickly stood before Natsume to cover the boy, unfortunately the wind was too strong and both of them were swept away straight into the puddles of mud about 5 feet away. As soon as they looked up they saw a huge white fox-like creature standing in front of them.

"Hoh, it was you," came the thundering voice. "I thought some crazy youkai had eaten that idiot Natsume." Natsume recognized Madara's voice the moment he heard it.

"You should at least make a little more pleasant appearance, Sensei!"

Tohko quickly opened the front door to find two muddied young men and a cat. The cat didn't seem to get affected by the weather, though. Of course, he was porcelain to begin with.

"Just what happened to you two?"

Like it? Please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Bwehehehe… I'm able to get a connection today! Be glad everyone, happy reading! ^_^_

Chapter 3

Everyone was sitting at the dining table with Tohko-san and Shigeru-san facing each other. Natsume was seated beside Tohko-san and Natori was in front of him, right beside Shigeru-san. They made a perfect father-and-son picture that way, especially when they were laughing and sharing ideas and jokes together. Usually, Natsume would feel a little awkward towards Shigeru-san. It was not like he disliked him. He love the old man dearly, instead. It was just that he couldn't find a proper issues to talk to him, perchance he would find him nuisance. That was why, during meals like this he would tell them what's going on in school once asked to, helped Tohko-san after the meal and tried as best as he could to stay out of trouble. That was one way of thanking them for what they had done to him.

Well, unlike him, Natori was a different case. He admired the young man before him for being able to open up so fast and behaved just like one of them. He had just met Shigeru-san the first time and the old man was laughing at his jokes. Even Tohko-san was blushing the whole time, well, he was Natori Shuichi after all. Silently, a smile grazed Natsume's lips.

"Ah, Natsume-kun had been quiet the entire time, but he had been hiding that smile on his lips," Natori said with the same expression.

"That's true," Tohko-san said rather worriedly. "Takashi-kun, did you feel unwell? You were drenched when you get back just now."

"Don't worry, Tohko-san. I am fine. It is just that I laughed at the jokes before."

"Really, Tohko, you worried too much. If he is unwell, he wouldn't be smiling like that, right, Takashi?" Shigeru-san gave Natsume a warm smile and he gave another back to him.

"Ah, I remembered something!" Tohko-san cried and she quickly got up heading towards the refrigerator. She came back with a huge plate in hand. "I made this in the evening right before the storm came," she said with a smile and put down the plate revealing a tasty looking pudding.

"Tohko-san, this looks tasty!"

"Desho? I made another plate too, but it fell down my hand when I remembered that Kimura-san next door asked me to look at her laundry in case it was raining. I left the messy pudding on the floor when I ran outside but it was gone once I get back. Weird, isn't it?" _Now, that explained why she wasn't around when the door was unlocked_, Natsume thought.

"Perhaps, Nyan-goro had eaten the pudding? Since it fell on the floor," Shigeru-san guessed. Natsume heard a nyuh sound from under the table. Tohko-san thought for awhile.

"Hmm, maybe Nyan-kichi did, since it was left like that on the floor. Well, let's try it. Talking and praising it would ruin its taste." Nyanko-sensei made an endless nyuhnyuh sound from under the table and Tohko-san began to laugh. "Of course, there will be plenty for you, even you have finished up one whole plate before," she said. Big glittering stars seemed to be glowing in Nyanko's eyes.

"Haha…Even a glutton would look so cute sometimes." With that the cat shot a death-glare towards Natori-san.

Natsume and Natori were sitting in Natsume's room. Earlier under the cliff after knowing the lizard youkai was the one he was looking for, Natori decided to come and checked on Natsume's home. Everything was fine and even the egg was no longer there. But, they couldn't be known for certain.

"Sensei, since you are my bodyguard, you shouldn't be slacking off like that!"

"Just who told you that I am? You are my underling, Natsume you idiot!"

"Underling or not, I almost lost my head, back then!"

"Like I was the one responsible. Even if I were to carry out that noblese oblige, you will always involve yourself in trouble anyway!" _Noblese Oblige? Where did he get such words?_

"You two, just don't fight, alright." Unfortunately for Natori, no one took heed of his words.

"Drinking is bad for health and besides, just because you went for a drink a lizard youkai came in here," Natsume continued.

"Lizard, you say?" Nyanko-sensei stared at Natori's way. Instantly, a tiny black lizard ran across the ever smiling Natori's face. Each time that happened, Nyanko wondered if the lizard's movement tickled him.

"You have any problem with that, cat?" Nyanko twitched with the last word Natori referred him.

"Oh, no problem at all, you, flashy lizard man." Nyanko's voice was turning to Madara's deep one and he was about to changed into the huge form again when Natsume punched him on the head.

"For once, just let me finished my homework!" insisted the boy.

Everything was silent for awhile when Natsume decided to talk to Natori again. Natori was reading a magazine then, it was not that he had such opportunity to talk much with him either, so he decided to talk with him a bit.

"It was getting late, and I don't think you can go home as well in this kind of weather."

"Hmm, I guess so."

"We don't have a guest room, but you can stay in my room. I could ask Tohko-san for some clothes later." Natsume politely said and Natori smiled again.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Natsume-kun," he said.

"No, not at all." Then, it was getting quiet again. "Ne, Natori-san, can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?"

"I have not seen Hiiragi for a while, and even if I had seen you for quite sometimes lately, she wasn't around each time." That was true and even Natsume found that strange. The day they first met, Natsume remembered that the exorcist brought about 3 shiki along with him. But, now, he only had Hiiragi by his side, whom Natsume assumed his favourite, to assist him in his work. In time, Natsume thought, Natori-san changed a lot. And today, even he had a dangerous task at hand, Natori came alone.

"Ah, I sent her for something to do," he said while flipping over the magazine.

"Is that so? And, as I had said, you came here often nowadays. Perhaps, there's so many youkai around this area and cause trouble." Natsume heard the flipping stopped and he saw the older man gracefully held his chin as if he was thinking.

"I heard that there's so many youkai visiting the area because of some rumours. But, I don't know what kind of rumours they are." Natsume was surprised by the answer. He truly was and he wasn't quite sure if Natori-san could see through it._ I wonder if it had anything to do with the Book of Friends_. On the cozy purple cushion, Sensei peeked at the boy from the corner of his eyes saying nothing. "But, that's not the reason I'm here," Natori said smiling again. "I will come if there's a request from the association. There's also an old Natori-clan private training ground around here. It was perfect for the clan's meeting. And besides, we are currently having an important shoot around the area."

"I see."

"And, do you know, Natsume-kun? I had said that I would be here if they ask me, had I not? But, the truth is, I intercepted all requests to come here." Even Natori's smile was still the same, that caught Natsume's attention. He didn't feel good about it, though.

"For what?" the boy asked rather boredly.

"So that I can be with you."

"…"

"…"

"Natori-san, you better save that line for a girl. It doesn't work for me." With that Natori groaned.

"I'm doing that, but the manager had not approved of me dating. And, do you know why there are no weird gossips about me? It's because I have been spending my time at night getting rid of ayakashi and the only people I got a chance to spend time with in person is you, Natsume." Natori slammed his head upon his arms on the table like a sulky child. It was the first time Natsume had seen such unsightly behaviour coming from the actor. Yet, Natsume had nothing to say to Natori's little despair. Being a celebrity was hard. He seriously thought that Natori should find a girl very soon or the youth's good looks and sweet talk would go to waste. At least, that's what all Natori Shuichi's fans would think. If ever there's no one…

…if ever there's no one, would he be better off with Hiiragi, instead? Natsume snickered to himself.

"Nee, Natori-san," Natsume called, eyes stilled fixed on the books he's writing on. "Would you tell me something about the youkai you're looking for?"

"You mean the lizard youkai, right? I'm sorry, but I know little about her. The one that I was instructed to exterminate is the egg, not her."

"What?" Even Nyanko-sensei who seemed to be sleeping were shocked with that fact and was quickly wide awake.

"Yes, and that is why I have the information about the eggs more than her." Natori took out the drawing of the youkai again and showed it to both to Natsume and Sensei. "This was given to me two days ago, after it was reported to have a change of hands."

"You mean, the egg was taken care by a different ayakashi before the lizard youkai took it?"

"Exactly. The egg was once a very powerful youkai with the ability to hypnotize and take control of others. Long ago three villages was destroyed and put into chaos because of it. It was later sealed into an egg but even in that form, it still can use its power. I believe that's how different ayakashis from different places were willing to protect it. And besides, it has been reported that the egg was using them to find some source of power, so that it can return to its original form, yes, including that lizard youkai. Being familiar with this place, I think she was a native around here."

"She _is_ a native around here." Nyanko finally said.

"Sensei?"

"Natsume, do you remember an old woman crying for her egg by the street two weeks ago?" Nyanko-sensei asked. Natsume sat back and began to think. He remembered seeing an old woman in a green kimono by the street crying for a lost egg. At that time he only saw her back and was quite in a hurry before he left her.

"She was a youkai? And most importantly, it was her!"

"I heard from Hinoue that she had lost her egg. After a week passed she had gone slightly off her rocker and everyone was running away from her," Nyanko continued in his usual nonchalant tone.

"So, after finding the egg, she was easily deceived to think that it was hers?" Natsume said.

"We need to find and destroy that egg. It is a very dangerous youkai," Natori spoke as if it was the finality for everything and everyone grew silent. Personally, Natsume felt bad for the lizard youkai. She was not herself and losing something precious like that had driven her mad. Yet, if the guardian would not hand the egg that easily, no doubt she would get involved in the extermination. He wondered if there's any way to avoid that.

"Natsume, you are doing it wrong for this part," Natori suddenly said pointing at the book he was writing on. Natsume looked flabbergasted. It was true that he had been running around the bush for that question while he was talking, and now that Natori had seen his mistake, he felt a little embarrassed.

"I don't know how to solve this one," Natsume admitted rather shamefully.

"Is that so?" Natori took the book and the pencil from Natsume and began to scribble something on it. Then, he returned it to the boy. "Here, try to use this formula." Natsume quickly went back writing on it as the older man look sternly like a teacher.

"Ah, you are right. I finally got the answer!"

"Darou? Try to use the same formula for the previous question. You did that one wrongly too." _Huh, how did he notice that? He must be at the top-rank in school to notice it by just looking. What is this guy thinking when he decided to become an actor? He ought to be a mathematician!_ Natori was beaming with countless dazzling smiles in front of him and as if he could read what was there in Natsume's mind, he said "Can't a genius became an actor?"

There was a knock at the door and Tohko-san entered with 2 cups of tea and some snacks.

"I thought that you two had gone to sleep since all the lights were off downstairs. But, I see the light in here and decided to bring these," she said with her usual warm smile.

"Thank you, Tohko-san. I'm sorry for the hassle," Natsume said.

"No, it's alright and this is for you Natori-san. You won't be able to go home in this weather and I think you better stay here for the night." Tohko-san handed Shigeru-san old clothes to the young guest who received it with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Tohko-san. You and your family had helped me a lot."

"It's okay, since you two are here, I am so happy." It was true, and even Natsume noticed how Tohko-san's smile shone more brilliantly than ever that night. Seeing it another smile crept on his own lips "When I and Shigeru-san was married I remember he told me about all the places in the house saying that this will be your kitchen, this will be the store room and this is our room and others. He also told me that this will be our son's room." Tohko-san looked around the room in the manner of remembering the old memories. "It was such a happy time, indeed. And, just now, while I was holding this supper in my hand, and coming into this room, I felt so happy to see you two. It is as if I was blessed with two wonderful sons." Natsume's smile did not cease, but listening to Tohko-san's words had his heart stirred. He remembered the day Tohko-san told him about the story of how her three-year old boy passed away and how ever since that day, they no longer had a child. It must be painful to lose a loved one, but Tohko-san's smile had not changed since then. If her son was alive, he must be somewhere around his age.

"And, seeing you here, I felt blessed with the most wonderful mother in the world." Natsume turned to Natori as he spoke. His smile dangled on his lips "Really, looking at how Natsume-kun is, a person could really tell. Thank you, Tohko-san." The last part caught Natsume off guard and he looked at Natori with unbelieving eyes.

"Eh, I don't think you should be thanking me. Takashi-kun had always been a good boy," the old woman said. Her cheeks were tinted red as she faced the kind look the young man gave her.

"No, I should. I really should." The smiling Natori turned to Natsume, put his right hand on the boy's head, and lightly ruffled his pale brown hair before facing Tohko-san again. "I should, because I don't think my brother would be this happy without you and Shigeru-san as his parents. A wonderful parent you are to him."

"Ara, it seems like I had received a life-time of praise there, my face are getting all red." Tohko-san quickly got to her feet. "Alright now, be well you two, and don't sleep late."

"Good night, Tohko-san," the boys said.

"Good night." After Tohko-san had truly gone, Natori told Natsume to continue with his homework and if there's any problem, the boy shouldn't be shy to ask.

"Suddenly, you seem to be extremely in a good mood, Natori-san," Natsume cheerfully said, not knowing that he was too.

"Well, that's because it is for the first time I was called a wonderful son."

_The conversation part is boring, I know. Well, as a crazy script writer, I will easily get carried away with dialogues! Hahaha… then, please review…^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_On to the chapter!_

Chapter 4

Natsume tiptoed down the stairs making less sound as possible. Tohko-san and Shigeru-san were sleeping and it was the perfect time to make their move. Beside the boy was the cat creeping and sliding down the stair rails.

"Do you really think the youkai is here, sensei?" Natsume whispered while cautiously looking here and there around the dark house.

"That exorcist sticks around, doesn't he? That alone is enough as an indicator. Those people, they deal with too many ayakashi the whole time, they don't have to see to know a youkai's presence." Natsume silently nodded agreeing with Sensei's statement. "And besides, Hinoe said something about the house wife stuff, like hating things to go to waste or something like that. Huh, what a troublesome youkai. Because of her, I was accused of eating the spoilt pudding."

Natsume suddenly remembered the old newspaper that the youkai was collecting when they met in the living room and the lamp that was switched off when not in use. The youkai was indeed thrifty like a housewife. And, walking around downstairs with all lights off when he was sure Tohko-san would have left at least one lamp on had let him known for certain.

The youkai was still there, in his house.

They moved to check the store room first before getting to Shigeru-san's library.

"Sensei, when the lizard youkai had seen me for the first time before, she called me Natsume Reiko," Natsume said as they looked around examining the silent dark room. Nyako-Sensei was quiet, waiting for Natsume as he explained. "I was sure that Reiko-san had met the youkai in person before and may have her name in the book of friends."

"And, that is to say, you are going to try using the Book of Friends and command her to hand over the egg first, rather than luring her to the exorcist's trap." Nyanko-sensei said looking straight into Natsume's eyes.

"Yes." Natsume stood in front of the fat cat looking serious. His eyes did not falter nor did they divert away to avoid the feline's stare. With that, Nyanko-sensei sighed.

"You are terribly an idiot, Natsume."

Natsume slowly entered Shigeru-san's library in a lazy pace as if without a care to the world. Somehow, as he did that, he could no longer feel Sensei's presence behind him. He was now completely alone. His brown eyes fluttered closed. He breathed in. He breathed out. His mind slowly counted to ten.

Just as his eyes was opened, the flimsy white curtain in the room started to flap as if blown by the wind. The window was pretty much closed however, and to that fact Natsume began to pay much attention and looked closely at the direction of the window. Silently behind the curtain, Natsume saw her breathing and giggling. Her green kimono was entirely caked in dried mud. A messy round of bloody bandage hung loosely from her injured right shoulder. Knowing that she had been seen, she slowly stepped out from her hiding place.

"So, you have decided to face me, Natsume Reiko," she said with a scary smile on her face. It was the wrong name again, Natsume thought. "Now, I will eat you!" Laughing loudly, she was about to leap and get Natsume when something furry and huge landed on top of her. The youkai began to shriek.

"Now, Natsume!" Madara glanced towards the boy as he hardened his grip on the youkai's lithe body. He could feel the youkai's tail flapping ticklishly under his nose.

Natsume quickly took out the green old notebook and chanted out "The one who was lost in shadows, show me thy name!" Natsume clapped his hand once and the The Book of Friends began to flip on its own. From the first page to the next, and to the next one after, Natsume found himself holding his breath as he waited. However, the flipping reached the end of the page and the book fell back to the floor. Natsume gasped and squinted back to the youkai beneath Sensei's claw. _Her name wasn't in the book!_

Madara was equally surprised to find that the name wasn't written in the book. The way the youkai called Natsume just now, he himself was certain Reiko had taken its name long ago. Suddenly, the youkai's tail jerked off and went flying to his eye. With that shock, his grip loosened a little and the youkai struggled free.

Natsume quickly sprang out of the room as he saw the youkai swiftly scrambled for him. Rubbing his painful bleary eye, Madara tried to reach for the lizard again but she was too quick and slipped out of the room after Natsume. Madara could just catch up with them easily if he wanted to. But, he was too big for the room and he needed to change back into the fortune cat form to walk out through the door without breaking anything._ Damn lizard! Evan though, I'm a cat, still, I hate lizard!_

Natsume ran as fast as he could. His mind was in a twirl thinking about their plan. Now that Natsume's plan was completely ruined, he needed to lure the youkai and the egg where Natori was waiting. The problem was there's no sign of the egg at all. Something caught his legs and he fell.

Natori was at that time crouching on the kitchen floor preparing the circle of the seal. He had just finished drawing the last scribbles of the circle on some pieces of thorn paper when he heard rushed footsteps and horrible commotions. He got up to look and was horrified to find Natsume on the floor with the lizard youkai on top of him. Again, she was strangling him, and Natsume was coughing and puffing as he tried to free himself. The lizard youkai was grinning as she looked down at him. Hot sticky saliva slobbered down from her mouth to the floor right at the side of Natsume's face. The air was running out and Natsume felt his windpipe was tightly squeezed to the point of breaking. Slowly black dots started to invade his sight.

"I will eat you! I will eat you!"

"Natsume!" Natori sprang to his feet snatching with him a broom as a weapon. But, before he could reach the boy Madara finally appeared grabbing the assailant away between his teeth. As the youkai tossed and struggled to break free, something fell from the fold of her kimono. It fell and rolled slowly right beside Natsume.

"Ah!" the boy gasped.

"Natsume!" Before he could register what had happened, a blinding blue light glowed from the egg, devouring his entire sight with horrifying whiteness. Then, there was a thundering voice ringing through his ears.

"_You are very powerful, boy! By eating you alone, I will surely go back to my true form. Now, give all your power to me!"_

Natsume found himself being restricted, though basically no one had touched him. For some reason, he had not struggled nor tried to kick himself free even the restricting feeling was overwhelming. It seemed all his strength and energy were leaving him fast, like he was being forcefully drained by something. Then, Natsume saw the glowing egg raised before him and it cracked.

"NATSUME!" The image of the cracking egg vanished as soon as it appeared and he found Natori-san stood towering above him swatting the egg away from him with a broom in his hand. A special ofuda was glued to its stick. "Natsume, are you all right?" Shock and concern were both written on his face.

"I'm fine, Natori-san. We need to seal the egg right away. It was about to hatch!"

"What?" Natori dashed towards the kitchen where the egg had rolled away. He halted for awhile as he saw it. Natsume reached him soon after and made the same reaction. The egg was indeed cracking and it jolted and shook on the floor. A dark evil claw protruded out from one of the bigger cracks. _It's coming out!_ Natsume told himself. _The monster that destroy three villages!_

_I'm coming out! I'm coming out at last!_

"Natori-san!"

"Stand back, Natsume! I'm going to seal it." Natori clasped both his hands together, a yellow ofuda between them. The egg was fortunately closed with the spell marking that Natori had prepared earlier and at the center of the circle there was an eerie looking old wooden casket waiting. As Natori recited the spell, Natsume saw the casket began to snap open by itself and countless frightening hairy hands crawled out from it reaching for the cracking egg. The claw that came out of the egg tried to fight them off but more hands came and made a grab on it as one was severed.

"Seize it to the darkness and never to let it pass!" Natori's voice was echoing as it uttered the last spell and Natsume's hair stood up to the youkai's shriek that followed.

Everything seemed to be in the right order when something swift came flying to the egg's directions. The lizard youkai was genuinely crying for her egg now and she ignored the scary hands that coiled around her as she held onto the egg. The hands were pulling her as well! Without further ado, Natsume quickly grabbed onto the youkai in a poor attempt to stop her. The crawling hands were heading for Natsume now.

"Natsume, let go of her. I can't stop the hands from sucking everybody in!"

"My egg! My egg!"

"Please, let it go! That is not your egg!"

"Natsume!" Once again everything faded before Natsume's eyes.

_What's this? _

_Voices?_

_I hear people talking…_

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?"

"I said, why are you crying?"

A girl with a shoulder-length brown hair sat wide-eyed in front of a crouching youkai. The skirt of her school uniform absently touched the ground with a visible smear of mud, but she ignored it and continued to look at the strange creature in front of her. A tinge of curiosity was visible in the pale brown pools or her eyes.

"Who are you?" the kimono clad creature asked as she squinted to face her. In truth, she felt uncomfortable with the other's presence. Usually, human like her would just ignore her every time she had come across them on the road or near their homes, even she was singing or yelling at the top of her voice at that time. But, this one was quite different. It seemed like she was able to see her and try talking to her. In other words, she wasn't afraid of her at all. Her long lizard tail began to waggle in agitation. "Go away, human."

The curious look that once wandered on the girl's face changed into an obvious disappointment.

"Well, I was just trying to help you, but if you insist…" The girl got up to her feet, slapping some dirt away from her skirt and began to walk away. Somehow, the lizard woman began to doubt what she had just said.

"Wait!" Instantly, Reiko made a stop and turned around. The lizard woman was holding onto her skirt with tears in her eyes. "I was looking for my egg. It fell into this river three days ago, and I can't find it. Have you seen it?" Reiko turned to the direction of the river which the youkai was talking about. She remembered it was the same river she had help a youkai find her hair pin the other day. Unfortunately, it was deep and full of many creatures, seen or unseen.

"If it fell into that river and you have been searching for three days and still cannot find it, doesn't that mean that whatever creature in the water had eaten it?" she asked and in respond to that, the lizard woman began to cry, endlessly almost wailing.

"No, my baby…If only I can find Natsume Reiko," she said between sobs. That had actually caught Reiko's attention. She bent down again and sat back on the ground. Her endless curiosity was back in place.

"If I say that Natsume Reiko is me, what will you do?" she asked.

"You are Natsume Reiko?" the youkai asked, gripped onto her blouse and the dangling cloth over her eyes flipped revealing a pair that was looking straight into the girl's eyes. The girls' were pale but unwavering, they stared adamantly into the pleading watery ones of the youkai as if everything inside her heart was visible there like a mirror. "Please, please take my name." she begged. "I heard that youkais give their whole being to you when you take their name. My life is no longer meaningful to me now that my child is gone, I want you to have it." There was a pregnant pause after those were said and the lizard youkai's tears slobbered down her face silently almost unheeded.

"Well, what is your name?" Reiko asked smiling.

Natsume was snapped back to reality as Madara grabbed him and pulled him away from the dangerous circle. Natsume was still in a daze then. _It was no doubt Reiko-san memories that I had just seen,_ Natsume thought. But, looking at the lizard-youkai coiled by the blood-curling hands Natsume finally registered their current situation.

"No, please don't leave her!" Natsume screamed. _She was not a bad youkai! She was a parent who had lost her child. And, the evil youkai deceived her! I…I don't want it to end like this! _Natsume stretched out his hand as if he could reach her in that distance. He knew that it would be in vain, but he could not help reaching out anyway. Yet, just after he did, another swift motion dashed from the kitchen window and snatched the lizard youkai along. Natori hastily clapped his hands once and the egg was swiftly pulled inside. The lid of the casket was instantly closed and sealed. Everything was quiet and the scary hairy hands, along with the paper circle were all gone.

Hiiragi safely landed on the floor with the lizard youkai still wailing in her arms.

"Hiiragi? How did you…?" Natsume was surprised. It was actually Hiiragi who had dashed from the window and make a grab for the youkai at the last minute.

"There… there, now, Michie. Here's your egg," Hiiragi said with a rather emotionless voice, handing a round rock the size of the egg with a name written on it in black ink.

"Oh, it really is my egg!" Michie said and began to cry.

"But, Hiiragi, how did you… how did you find the egg?" Natsume asked with overwhelming questions in his head. He hopped down from Sensei's opened jaw still in disbelief.

"Master had sent a message to me to look for a certain lost egg belonged to a youkai," she said. Natsume turned confusedly to Natori who was still standing with the broom in his hand.

"If finding the real egg could persuade her to give us _the egg_, I told her to find it, just in case," Natori explained. It was hard to believe that such thought had actually crossed Natori's mind. It confirmed Natsume that he had indeed changed a little since the last Moon-splitting Festival. It seemed that for some reasons, the exorcist had gotten a little soft towards the sentient creatures he used to eliminate.

"But how do you know that it is her egg?"

"I didn't find any egg," continued Hiiragi. "Instead I came across a rock by a river that look suspiciously like an egg. Since a name was written on it, for some reason, I was sure." _It took a youkai to understand another_, Natsume thought. Then, he heard Michie called for him.

"Natsume Reiko-san, thank you, thank you for giving me this egg. Though it is true as you had said that it will never hatch, I had been very happy ever since I began to care for it. That is why, no matter what happens, though I had lost my real egg, I will not lose this egg that you gave me."

Then, after saying good bye, Michie and the egg disappeared. Perhaps, it went back to the woods, Natsume thought and smiled. Well, never mind if she called him with the wrong name, a good ending was all that mattered. So, in the end, instead of taking her name, Reiko-san had written it on a rock and told her that it was another egg to replace what she had lost. Indeed, losing a child was painful. It had been very hard for Michie and Tohko-san and Shigeru-san as well. But, if we could at least sooth the pain just a little…

Everyone was in shock as they heard some footsteps coming towards them. Shigeru-san stood in the kitchen with a torchlight in his hand.

"Who is it? Come out now!" There was no one in the kitchen and everything was dark and silent. Yet, he could have sworn that he had heard some noise in here awhile ago. Until he had made sure everything was alright, he would have the whole kitchen inspected. There was a sudden bang and Shigeru-san instantly shoved the light towards the lower cabinet. For some reason Sensei had flung into view and he sat dizzily there on the floor as if he had just knocked his head onto it.

"What, so it was you, Nyan-goro! I thought it was a thief." With that Shigeru-san switched off the light in his hand and settled back upstairs. Little did he knew that Hiiragi was actually standing there in the middle of the room watching him while Natori and Natsume were cramped together behind the cabinet, nervously holding their breath the whole time.

"Damn! You will pay for kicking me, you damn lizard man dog!" Nyanko-Sensei murmured before passing out.

_Laa…La…Lalala…Laa…Lalala….hmm…hmmm…ting!_

_Ne... Mou sukoshi dake... mou sukoshi dake kiite ite hoshii_

_Ne... Mou sukoshi dake…mou sukoshi dake wagamama ii desuka…_

_Hahaha… how was it? It's not over yet. Stay tune for more chapters… and, please review! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to __**Empirical_Pursuit**__ for being the first to review my story. ^_^ More comments and critics are welcomed, so that I can improve. Now, on to the new arc. Happy reading! ^_^_

Chapter 5

The little boy trudged along the narrow lane looking suspiciously at the thick bushes around. It was getting dark and after all the running and walking, still he couldn't find his way home. It was not like he would be entirely safe at home, though. In fact, home was where he was made to go through some hellish training and experience each day and needless to say where he began to realize a disappointing future he doesn't wish to have in life. In truth, that was the place he was running away from to begin with. But, it was like an eternal plague given to every being on earth, that no matter how small or no matter how great, be it a wandering soul or a common employee, people cannot live without a place to return to. And, in the little boy's case, he needed to go back to that ugly house of his, no matter what.

He continued to walk ahead while mentally recalling every corner and every turn he made in his way before. If he had been paying attention, if he hadn't just run and crying all at the same time, he would have remembered. But, it was useless to think about his own stupidity now that things were done. It would only make him seem more stupid than he was before. While walking, the little boy heard the swishing sound again. Instantly, he turned around and found nothing. The first time he heard it, he was positive that it was some squirrels fighting over the chestnut, a reason he had been ignoring the sound after that. However, the swishing sound didn't cease and it was there every time he made a step away as if there's someone or something hiding in the bushes following him.

_Is it someone from the house?_ he thought. _Or a wolf?_ The latter was much scarier than he had expected his body would take. He could feel his little body slightly shuddered just to think about it. But, there's another possibility that he had in mind, that he had been praying not to encounter ever since he had dashed out from home that afternoon. Indeed, something that the ordinary people might always ignore. The swishing sound was heard again and this time he could have sworn he saw the bushes shook; a message that it was very near.

Within that distance, his hair began to stand at all ends and the feelings around him had just suddenly made him tensed. He gripped the side of his clothes tightly and waited. Seriously, the training he received everyday was not fruitless at all. By just sensing the atmosphere around, even without seeing anything, he knew what was there in the bushes. And, it wasn't something small.

Without warning, he bolted away fast, running as fast as his legs could take him. Speaking about legs, he had been using it non-stop ever since he left and he could feel the accumulating lactic acid in his muscle had taken their toll slowing him about 30 percent than he usually was. With that amount, it seemed even with the sudden rush of adrenaline would not help. As he dashed away, there was a horrifying commotion behind him, such that a predator would make once its prey tried to get away. And, glancing aback a little he saw a great wolf-like creature, jumping out from the trees, advancing his way. It had three tails however, well, at least he was right about the wolf.

The little boy was then in a dilemma. The creature was indeed faster than him. If he continued running through the lane, it would soon get him. But, if he chose to jump into the bushes, the big monster would have a hard time to pass through with all the branches and the vines around. It was a pretty brilliant idea to slow it down, but the problem is, so would he. For the first time in life, he cursed himself for forgetting to bring his gear along, leaving him defenseless.

But, the little boy, no matter how small, would not back down just yet. Finishing in the mouth of some wretched wolves would be the greatest joke in the world, at least for his clan that is. Thus, raising one arm to the back of his head, he pulled the thin black cloth which held his hair in place. A mass of dark hair instantly fell to his shoulders and was later sprinkled ever so gently to his cheeks as he jolted around facing the huge youkai.

"Bind!" the child ordered and the long thin cloth slipped from his fingers, growing bigger as it went and flung straight to the creature's leg. Amazingly, it fell to the ground with both its frontal leg tied up in an over tight black cloth. With that, the boy slipped into the bushes and continued to run.

He was positive that his little trick back then would buy him some time, at least three minutes. For a creature that size, three minutes would be the minimum amount of time to break the spell. If he was lucky, if he could ran without turning around, as fast as he could, the creature would loose the trail of him. However, unfortunately for him, as he rushed through the vines, a growl behind him had let him understand that there was indeed a mistake in his calculation.

He was thrown and slammed against a tree and in that brevity he caught a glimpse of its huge paw before it went down pinning him at the base of the tree trunk. This is the end, he thought, and I will die today. Surely, it was the greatest joke but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. By dying today, he didn't have to return to that house ever again. At least that was what he thought until…

"STOP!"

The hissing noise of an arrow flew closed to his ear passing the tree trunk and hit its target. The youkai let out a blood-curling snarl and the boy lay forgotten on the ground. That had indeed awakened him from his half-formed reverie and he saw a young teenager with a bow and a quiver on his back leapt from a tree to a lower branch next to it.

"Niichan!" He saw the teenager marked his target and fired his attack. The arrow with an enchanted ofuda did not missed and the youkai roared almost screaming before its hunter. Before it could pounce towards him, another arrow came and settled straight through the head, right between its eyes. With that the youkai evaporated to evanescence.

"Seiji! Are you alright?" The teenager hopped down and landed safely beside the boy. "Thank goodness. You shouldn't be running off like that. Now, let's go home," he said reaching for the boy. In truth, Seiji was glad that he came. Well, seriously, he had saved his life. But, being confused with his own inner conflict, irritable desire and the life-threatening incident, the boy could not help but refused.

"No." The younger boy quickly got to his feet and kept his distance away from his saviour.

"Seiji!" The elder boy yelled in protest snatching the little rebellious hand with his own.

"No, I don't want to! Let me go! I don't want to go home!" With all the ruckus and struggle, the teenager let the little boy go. Questions were written all over his face.

"Seiji."

"I don't want to go back to that house! I don't want to go through that training anymore! I don't want to become and exorcist, I want to become and an astronaut! I don't want to become a heartless leader like father who control a group of heartless exorcist! I don't want to inherit that job, that house!" The moment he finished, he was breathing hard. No doubt he had shouted the hell out him. Tears were slowly falling down his face. The brother looked down at the small form of his little brother. His clothes were tattered here and there and one pair of slippers was gone. A smear of dark soil stained his once fair and cute face. It would be a shame for a brave boy such as him to be bound by such wretched life of their parents. Looking at the boy, it reminded him of himself. Disregarding his own fate, the elder pitied the little one from the bottom of his heart.

"Who said that you will?" he asked suddenly in a much different tone covering what he was feeling.

"_That youkai_ did!" the small one answered in a much accusing voice, too young that it sounded adorable than upsetting. "He said so. He said that he will take my eye!" _So, that's why you went running out of the house after the ritual this afternoon._ The older brother bent down on the ground putting both his hands on the other shoulders. Their eyes were level on one another.

"He's not going to take your eye, Seiji," he said rather calmly. "And, remember, I am the first child." That is to say, the youkai will take his eye, instead, as the inheritor or the successor of their family business, the next leader of the Matoba-clan.

Seiji, despite his age, understood the unspoken meaning as clear as day. Thus, he began to cry.

"I didn't want this to happen," he sobbed trying hard not to let the tears shown. Then, grabbing onto the elder's shirt, he stared into his brother's eyes with determination. "Niichan, let's run away, let's run away together."

"Are you saying we have to leave mother behind in that house?" It was hard to kindle courage within a young heart but that alone extinguished it. Seiji's brother grabbed him and pulled the little form in an embrace. "Seiji, I'm not going anywhere. That is our house, we are the ones who need to protect it instead. Don't worry; let's go back to the house. I'm the one who will become an exorcist, you can just do what you like, be an astronaut or whatever."

"But the youkai…"

"Nobody is going to loose an eye, or anything. If the youkai came, I will poke his eye instead, with this arrow." The teenager loosened his hold and showed the little one the black arrows in his hand. Seiji began to look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Are you sure? Are you not lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you," he said with a smile.

"Really? Then, in the future, are you not going to abandon me?"

"I'm not going to abandon you, Seiji." He pronounced the name in a sing-song manner as he lifted the boy up with one arm. The boy was about to smile, but he wasn't yet satisfied with it.

"Why?" he asked with his usual innocent voice.

"Because I'm your brother." The words hauntingly rang in the little boy's head that day and he began to smile. At least, that was what he honestly believed until one day, when all that he saw was fire, when everyone else had run out from the burning house except for one, when he had desperately called for him and received no answer, when he knew that his brother decided to abandon him in the end.

"Matoba Owaka-sama." Matoba snapped his eye opened as he heard the voice calling him. "It's about time to rise." An old woman with glasses stood not far away from his bed. She was neither frowning nor smiling, and to be honest Matoba just couldn't figure out what his secretary was thinking at the moment. The fact that his bedroom was dark had not helped the situation.

His left eye throbbed a little and he groaned irritably on his bed. It must be that dream again, he thought. And, every time he saw it, for some reasons, his eye would hurt. It was not like there was an eye left under the bandage, inside that hollow socket, to begin with. It was eaten by a youkai a long time ago after his father passed away. Perhaps, the pain was just something his body wished him to remember, a reminder of a wretched history.

"What time is it now, Nanase-san?" Matoba asked without bothering to get up from his bed. He continued to lie down and stared at the fluttering flimsy curtain hanging by the bedroom window. His long black hair lay messily on his pillow, eerily cascading down almost touching the floor.

"It's seven at dusk, as you had told me," the old woman answered, still in a blank tone.

"Has all the members arrived?"

"Most of them, it seems. They had settled themselves in the guestroom waiting for your order."

"Is that so?" From his bed Matoba could feel the sudden attention the old woman gave him. He had been working with her for a long time, in fact, she had been working with his father as well at a very young age, therefore, even without exchanging words, looks or anything, he just knew that she had something important to tell him. That was why he rose to a sitting position staring at the opened window.

"Master, before you get ready for the meeting, there's something I want you to know," she said knowing full well that he had been waiting for her.

"Proceed."

"Some shikis were seen sneaking around the household. They had not attempted to come inside however, thus it was known for certain that they had not come to steal anything but spying on us."

"To whom do they belonged to?"

"It has not been identified for certain yet, but most likely…" Nanase-san didn't finish her sentence, but Matoba already had a smile on his lips. He didn't have to look at the old woman to know who she meant.

"As expected of him. Indeed, he is not someone to be trifled with."

"Then, what is to be done to them, Master?" Matoba continued to stare at the opened window with an endless smile stuck on his face. The curtain fluttered in the evening breeze and glowed basking under the moonlight.

"Let them linger outside still. I would love to let them experience a few surprises…" the sash window suddenly slid closed in an abrupt crash and the fluttering curtain stopped like a soulless leaf. "… for being brave enough to intrude, that is."

"Understood."

"The meeting is at nine, there is still time," Matoba said and lay back on his bed.

"Dusk is not a good time to sleep, Master. It's better for you to stay awake." Nanase-san told him as she made her way towards the door. It was as if she was trying to say that she didn't really care either, if he did. Matoba felt a little annoyed by that, but he knew how the old woman was and he respected her.

"Nanase-san, I have slept enough, I just want to lie down and think for a while." Then, reflecting on the dream he had, for a second he was silent. "In fact, I do not intend to go back to that kind of slumber."

"Is it a nightmare?" There was a pregnant pause before he answered her.

"Perhaps it is."

_Hmmm… what will happen, I wonder…_

_P/S - I may not be able to update chapter 6 pretty soon like the previous chapters, since I need to finish another complicated short story requested by a friend. So, I would like to apologize in advance. But, fear not, everyone! I will try my best to update it as soon as I can! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hahahaha, my internet was blocked for not paying the bills and I had very much learnt my lessons. I don't know whether there are still people who read this story, and because of that I will update as soon as I can, maybe one chapter per day. I need to get rid of this fast and concentrate on my novel. One thing, there is 3 different scense in this chapter but I can't get it the way I type in my doc. File. They keep being merged up together when I upload. Anybody can help me with this?_

_Anyway, happy reading everyone. Sorry for the loooong delay! ^_^_

Chapter 6

Natsume woke up by a light tap on his head. He blinked irritably then buried his face deeper onto his arm. He was about to fall asleep again when another tap touched his head.

"Don't mess around, Sensei, I'm trying to sleep here," he murmured. Sleep weighed on him blinding him of his surrounding.

A great smack reached his head this time. Natsume pried his eyes opened and saw a young woman stood in front of him with a text book in her hand. "You are the one who shouldn't be messing around in my class, Natsume-kun!" With that, he was made to stand outside with a pail of water in one hand.

"Hahahahahahaha!" The boy's laughter was making him nuts. If he was given a chance to hit his head and throw him down the school building, he would do it. But, people such as Natsume would not do such an evil and sinister thing. It was truly impossible for him! Thus, Natsume just sat down at the top of the windy school building during less eventful recess time while they laughed at him.

"You know, Natsume, that was the craziest pick up line ever, in the history of our school." Nishimura said and Kitamoto began to laugh along. _Yeah, it might be the craziest pick up line in this situation, but, if you're living with one fat cat who can't sleep still at night, it wasn't!_

"I was just dreaming, that's all," Natsume said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I wonder what are you dreaming Natsume!" And, the two boys laughed again. To that Natsume answered nothing, he folded his legs together and clasped the half-eaten bento in his hand. This will soon pass, he told himself. Tanuma came and sat next to Natsume with his back against the railing. He turned towards Natsume and smiled.

"Ponta must have struck again. That was quite a troublesome one," he said as he began to chew his curry bread ignoring the noise the other two were making.

"I guess so." It was indeed one of the most embarrassing thing ever happened in life, but as Natsume sat thinking about it, a slim blissful smile grazed over his lips. No matter how annoying Sensei was sometimes, he was the one who made his day most of the time, no matter how he was, the cat or the Fox demon, and no matter where he was. Nyanko-sensei had helped him a lot too, patrolling around the house to shoo away some unwanted youkai and saving him out of the most pinched moment, in truth he owed a lot to that cat. Sometimes he wondered why Sensei decided to do all that. Surely, he was after the book from the very beginning, but wouldn't it be better to just eat Natsume off and take over the book? That super being, Madara-sama, as he called himself, had all the power to do that in just a blink of an eye.

But, even until now, a good yojimbo he was to Natsume. He had protected the boy a lot of time now despite what came. He still covered for him even the deadly arrow of the exorcist Matoba would reach him, and even in the face of the Fuzukimaru's divine curse. Reflecting on it, surely to get hold of The Book of Friends was the silliest excuse he could give. Why wait for such thing to a point of losing his life? Natsume could not bring himself to ask about it at Sensei's face. It may sound as if he didn't trust him, which he actually did with all his heart and soul. It seemed unbelievable that he could just trust Nyanko-Sensei, as if he had known him, and was meant to always be with him. He knew little about Sensei, that's a fact, and he didn't know whether Nyanko's Sensei's own name was actually written in the book or how he knew Reiko-san on the first place. Natsume did ask Sensei about Reiko-san, though, in case he might find out something. Sensei told him that Reiko was a troublesome person and nothing more. Whether it had something to do with his past or he had eventually been fond of him, Natsume could not really tell.

Natsume could not stop to wonder what Nyanko-sensei was, and what Reiko-san truly was to him.

"He just didn't let me to, that's why!" Natsume heard Nishimura said. Both him and Tanuma stopped eating and looked up to his complaining classmate.

"Didn't you explain it to him?" Kitamoto asked with a sorry look written all over his face.

"I try, but all he said to me after that, it's suspicious for a highschooler to need money. Idiot, it's not like I won't pay him back." Nishimura cried going to a great length imitating his brother's voice.

"Hmm, it sounds like my brother too. A selfish idiot."

"Yeah, and acting all distant and all just because he's older."

"It's troublesome to have a brother." Both boys turned away from the view of the city and looked straight at Natsume. "Yes, it is. Isn't that right, Natsume?"

Natsume was a little surprised to be dragged into a conversation he didn't know. But, he tried his best not to seem rude. "Ah, actually I…"

"It's not good to say such things to your own brother, Kitamoto, Nishimura," a loud voice suddenly said cutting Natsume in mid sentence. A girl in the same black uniform walked towards them with a knowing smile on her lips. She fixes her glasses cockily on her nose.

"Sasada." Natsume and Tanuma monotonously said.

"Well, it's obvious that you don't understand a thing, Inchou-san!" Nishimura grumbled a little disturbed with Sasada's sudden appearance. The girl seemed less disturbed than the boys, however. In fact, she was proud that no one hadn't notice her usual pervasive presence in the area before, making the dialogue she just uttered appeared dramatic. The boys surely noticed the pervasive scent of shampoo the moment she appeared, though.

"I understand, I have a brother too!" She said half-protesting, half-cheering. "Well, he may not show it to you, appearing all distant and all that, but, the truth is he cares about you. A brother is a kind person, who worries about you, who doesn't tell you the truth about how much he cares about you, but quietly protects you all the time."

"Sounds like a girl's false imagination to me…" Nishimura whispered to his friend standing next to him.

"Agreed."

"No, it isn't! My brother is a good person!" And she began to brag about how good he treated her at home and how she was proud of him. If Natsume were told to make a list out of it, like how the fuku-inchou was always told to do, it might take him forever to finish. The list was endless! Natsume shuddered to that thought.

"Well, that actually depends on the individual, Sasada," Kitamoto explained carefully not daring to go directly against her, perchance the class representative would get mad. Natsume and Tanuma stared at each other for a moment before shrugging and continuing their meals.

"Well, listen here, your brother might not have given you the money because he was afraid that you might spend it on some dangerous things like drugs or PORN magazines. That was bad enough! Or maybe he just didn't have the money and knowing the truth might sadden you a bit. That's why he's acting like a badass and all that."

"Sasada, you said yourself, what a badass my brother is."

"By the way, Sasada, are you in love with your own brother?"

"Isn't that right, Natsume-kun?"

"Huh?" In a blink of an eye, they had pretty much ignored each other, and threw all their attention to the confused Natsume, and the fried shrimp he had been holding with his chopstick dropped back in the plastic container in his hand. The pale boy gulped not knowing what to say.

"Actually, I can't really tell that myself, because I'm the only child in the family." The answer was simple and it was true. There was no brother, nor there any other person in his life who would act like one. But, the description that Sasada gave earlier did ring a bell, somehow. An easily worried, overprotective, and a caring person with sometimes distant, bad and annoying attitude, Sensei wasn't like a brother, was he? And, on top of that, he wasn't human! There was a kind of shock on the children's faces and it remained so for a moment before they changed in some tearful sorry looks.

"We are sorry, Natsume, we forgot about that," they said in unison and Natsume began to laughed. Seriously, they should see the faces themselves.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong." _I was just born to be the only one in the family,_ Natsume silently thought.

"Then, what about you, Tanuma. Do you think having a brother is troublesome too?" Sasada asked him. It took a while for him to answer and he sat down thinking while crumpling the plastic wrapper of his bread.

"Hmm… it might be, judging on how awkward the situation usually is between us," Tanuma said, half scratching his head.

"Ah, you have a brother, Tanuma?" Natsume asked surprised.

"No, a little brother. He's living with my mother in Osaka." Tanuma pulled his hand up resting his chin on top of it searching for his words It might look simple but he seemed a little reluctant to explain. "I don't hate him, nor do I think it was troublesome to have him. He is always a good boy, but I don't really know how to act around him all the time. That's why, it's better for me to stay with father then." Looking at the sad smile on Tanuma's face, Natsume could tell how much he loved his little brother, even though Tanuma himself might not have realized it. For some reasons, Natsume understood that it must be his ability that had held him back. Of course, living with the ones you loved while lying to them was quite a sad thing to do.

Natsume wondered, if he ever had any other siblings, would he do the same thing like Tanuma did. If ever he told them the truth, will they hate him? They too, will they have the same ability with him, seeing the same thing with him, sharing this cursed reality?

The bell suddenly rang, echoing faintly to the top of the building.

"Okay, everyone, recess time's over!" The students quickly pack their things and dashed down to their classrooms. Before they did, a violent gust of wind blew and Natsume squinted up to the sky seeing a group of black crows in flight. I don't know why, but I don't have a good feeling about this, Natsume told himself.

Strange things memories. It weighed deeply on those who hated it most, haunting them, pursuing them like a heartless fleeting ships in the air. No wonder there were people who kill themselves or secluded themselves from others rendering them out of mind. There are others who live on with it, somehow, taking them further up beyond their goals but so much regrets, loneliness and looming shadows behind them, especially to people like Matoba. There's no one who hated memories more than Matoba did. In fact, he hated it to the very core of his being. He could not tell people his reasons though, he had forgotten about them; so he honestly thought. But, memories were something that he could not hide and run away from. They would keep chasing after him no matter what. That was why, he was scared of them, those memories. How pathetic! And, he was the well-respected figure in his clan and in the entire exorcist association.

That was why, he stopped trusting people long ago. His dread, his insecurity, his fear which was laden in his memories had taught him so and he vowed ever since that day, no matter what happened he would not fall to their falsehood again, those wretched skullduggeries. Be it a companion, or a flesh and blood.

What relationship means to people, exactly? Nothing but a tie of weakness, nothing but a handcuff that binds one's hope. And these memories proved it so. A huge roar of fire flickered before his eyes and he heard the dull shriek of his own voice calling for the person he trusted.

_Onichan!_

It echoed so hauntingly in his ears that he felt his head would explode. And, still, the person had not come for him, let alone answered his call. In the end, he, like everybody else, had abandoned him to his fate. He pried his eyes opened and the vision vanished.

If he hadn't given much hope to people then, he wouldn't feel much betrayed now. A dull pain stung his eye and he hissed putting his long soothing fingers on top of the cloth wound across his left eye. Matoba snorted to himself as he sat at the window seat with one leg dangling. His silky long black hair hung low, this time touching the cold floor. So, he had been thinking too much. In the end, he was back thinking about the old memories he was so wished to avoid. How very ironic indeed!

There was a knock on his door and two tall masked man in black kimono entered kneeling at his feet.

"All preparations were ready, Matoba-sama," they told him. Still in a stern face, a smile creepily appeared on his lips.

"Just proceed as planned and you have my leave." As soon as the two shiki disappeared Matoba turned to the window squinting to the fleeting clouds above. _Just a little bit more, the powerful thing will fall into my hand and I will put an end to this cursed reality I'm seeing. Then, no one will be able to betray me…_

"Just as I thought, a person cannot live without recollections no matter how far he tried to escape," he whispered hopping down from the window seat to his feet. "I will do all I can to prove you wrong, dear brother."

The pale-faced girl kept moving all day long, afraid that something may be lurking out there following her trail. She wondered why she was having these weird feelings lately. Seriously, she was there to keep an eye on people, not people to keep an eye on her, and to have this thought intruding her instinct frightened her, a little. She stopped jumping from tree to tree and perched on a great branch of a maple tree. She scrutinized the area carefully around her, making sure that she wasn't followed.

_She wasn't! Thank God, she wasn't!_ And the forest stood as silent as death, not a single bird was chirping not a cricket singing. But, being too quiet wasn't a good thing as well. With that, she hopped away to another tree, as silent as she was before, not looking back. She pushed the skeptical thoughts away to the back of her mind. Well, she had been doing this for a month already, and nothing had gone wrong so far. Surely, today won't be _that_ day for her, would it?

For some reasons, she hadn't seen her partner all day, since morning and as she crept noiselessly through the forest she could not stop thinking about her. She couldn't contact her either, which was unbelievably strange. Usually, she would stay at the secluded warehouse for the entire night and met her in the morning at a secretly marked tree to send their report back to another attendant in waiting miles away. Well, spying wasn't an easy business, which playing truant was unforgivable. _Really, what is she doing, that silly horned-girl?_

Some noises stopped her dead on her tracks and she hopped to the bushes down below trying to have a better look. It was the lonely warehouse in the forest, where her partner was supposed to be, and she knew well to whom it belonged to. Well, she was in their territory; after all, in fact, even the forest belonged to them, those creepy exorcists. The said group of people however, was there around the place then, which the Pale-faced found quite suspicious. The exorcists had somehow drawn a very huge circle around the warehouse and were about to form some kind of ritual. The Pale-faced ducked low and watched. _Seriously, what are they up to?_

It was the usual arts of exorcism, which she could recognize very well, still, there was a little tremor of fear within her witnessing the event. Familiar or not, she was a youkai no matter what. After they were done, most of the exorcists backed away and waited. She too had been waiting.

Slowly from within the warehouse the door burst opened. She narrowed her eyes to see and caught sight of a curious but strange form creeping out from the once sealed place. The Pale-faced eyes widened in horror as she understood what had actually happened. She needed to report this back to her master ASAP. Before she could make any move however, a flying pointed branch came launching her way. It was a pretty quick blow, but she was, needless to say, a shiki trained for this kind of thing. She back flipped and escaped her death. Just as she landed on a branch though, another attack came and she dodged away by diving into the bushes.

This was when the horrifying episode began, for the Pale-faced especially, for when she lay low inside the bushes, trying to hide her presence, she found a mass of unidentified object in there. Object it may seem to be, but it wasn't since she later noticed that it was meat and flesh being cut to bloody pieces. Some shreds of cloth which colour identical with the one of her kimono scattered messily around the mass including a pair of bull-like horns. Instantly, the Pale-faced blanched. How white her face became, even the writer could not tell. It certainly depends on how the world defined the degree of whiteness to describe that.

In that heart-clutching horror, another spike was thrown through the bushes and the Pale-faced was seen fleeing from the spot with an injured shoulder. This was truly _that_ day for both of them, she thought, as she hastily looked around searching for an escape. There's no time to mourn for her partner too, even she herself knew that soon her end would be as bitter as hers. She took the job, knowing the consequences all too well. The spikes kept raining on her despite of the unseen assailants, and she could do nothing to fight back at least. From afar, she could sense more enemy coming after her.

She decided to stop at one hidden branch of a tree and desperately took out a slim piece of paper doll from her pocket. She may be dead in a minute but she would not in any circumstances let her duty of a month remained fruitless. Within seconds, out from the bushes, another huge sharp spike the size of a log came flying. It passed through the trees, in incredulous speed, straight towards her from behind, smacking her head, smashing the poor youkai's skull.

_P/S – Sorry for the gory scene at the end. The story I had written before was some crazy 'murderous' thriller kind of thing and the aura hasn't quite left me yet, including the bad plot bunny in my head! Hahaha… I'm looking forward to post chapter 7. That's my favourite chapter so far! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Natori Shuuichi is one of my favourite characters in NY. Since this is my favourite chapter, I can tell that you can guess why… hahaha… on to the chapter! Happy reading! ^_^_

Chapter 7

Hiiragi sat quietly on a high branch with one leg dangled below her. The breeze was nice and it blew her kimono lightly in a gentle comfort. She was diligently eyeing her surrounding when suddenly she gasped in surprised. What had just happened? Did she just yawn? But, she had just yawned three times in 4 minutes ago. And that had made it 4 now, a yawn in a minute. In truth, she was horrified with that fact.

It is not like anyone would see that she was yawning under that mask. She could just yawn, or smirk or stick out her tongue in front of her master and still get away with it. But, yawning meant she was falling asleep on duty and that she could not accept.

It was not her fault though. Her master was the one who assigned her that task and she had diligently carried out the duty for almost four weeks now. But, why that task? Urihime and Sasago were instructed to eye the target's move while she was to stay at least three miles away from them and to bring any message received from them straight to his master. The target hadn't made any move however, and there's scarcely any message at all from those two.

Thinking about that saddened her a little. Why hadn't her master given her a more difficult task like Urihime and Sasago? Why did he instruct her to do some boring activities like wait and deliver messages? Finding the egg two weeks before really did break the routine for awhile, but why did her master had not asked her to follow him around? It's true that he could just call her once and she would be by his side in a whim, but the fact that he hadn't, troubled her a lot. Had he no trust in her? Does he not need her anymore?

Hiiragi violently shook her head to shake off both her thoughts and sleep. She was a mountain guardian once, and a youkai who was later chosen to serve the respectful house of Natori. It would be disgraceful to be troubled by those weak thoughts. And, the most important thing, even sleep would not defeat her.

She leapt away from the branch and landed on another two trees away. From afar, about two miles away, she could see a school of crows soaring away in fear. She stood up with thick amount of curiosity. And while she stood eyeing and frowning at the abnormal incident, a swift movement leapt towards her. She easily caught it with her hand and the object started to burn into a white thin paper doll. A hasty scribble was written on it in red ink.

"This is…?"

.

The young man who stood by the lake was clad gallantly in Shinsengumi outfit. His long strawberry blond hair was tied behind him like a pony tail. A white piece of cloth was also tied around his head like a head band, and both his hair and the white ribbon fluttered in the wind behind him.

His eyes were steered straight right off over the calm waters, and far in the distance, not acknowledging the small person who stood behind him. It was a girl in a sweet pink kimono who was there looking rather expectantly at him. She had with her a richly embroidered silk haori on top of her shoulders which further emphasized her status. Far away, the cries of the bird were heard, the only sound available between both of them. In that maddening silence, a tear began to fall from her beautiful eyes.

"So, you are leaving," she said, half-bitting her lips in efforts of not letting any suspicious noise to spew forth.

"Tomorrow, before dawn," he said not looking back.

"And I won't be seeing you again afterwards," she continued rather wistfully.

"And, even on the day after." She knew what was it that he tried to imply. Being a woman, that alone made her shrewd. He, at that very moment, was saying his goodbye to her. Tears endlessly slobbered down her rosy cheeks to the thoughts. No, she shouldn't be crying! What would he be thinking? But, he wasn't looking, was he? And this feeling that flooded her heart was too much for her to bear. That was why, she thought that it was alright, to cry just a little. "Until the dispute between them is over, until the war ends, if this body is still breathing, only then will I return." With that he turned around catching the girl off guard.

"O-himesama?" the young officer gasped withholding the beauty's tears. His beguiling eyes widened in surprise as if crying was a taboo for a noble like her.

"No, don't apologize. It was my fault that the tears come out." She quickly swept all the tears away with her sleeves.

"But…"

"Please… say nothing more. Stay where you are, how you are, with that same warm smiles of yours, it would suffice me… It would have sufficed me." She thought that the tears would be gone the moment he discovered it. She thought that while looking into his eyes, she would no longer feel like crying. But, the time when she uttered the last words, she felt like everything had crumbled down, that her voice really faltered with sobs, that even she repeated it twice, things will remained just the same.

"O-himesama..." It was really at that moment Hiiragi hopped in and knelt very close at Natori's side. He remained standing in front of the crying girl like nothing happened. There, before the three of them, the cameras were still rolling and all the crew who was with lights and everything were very much holding their breath till the scene was over. It was not like they would see Hiiragi, anyway, nor would the camera caught her in the film.

"Master, it seemed like they had made their move," she said as the other girl uttered her script. The actress' words were no more like a heedless whisper to him as compared to what his shiki had to say. After all, he had all the dialogues memorized in his head. "And, it is reported that they had the entire cage of shikis heading this way." Hearing the news, Natori's breath was caught in his lung. But, being a talented and a skilled actor, the shock was not even shown. He continued to look sadly at his co-star in front of him, as if all that she had said was all received and stuck in his heart. Despite of the bad situation they were in, nothing betrayed his expression.

He advanced towards the crying actress in a slow pace, ignoring Hiiragi, who was still kneeling on the ground. Once he stood towering above her, he bent down at the princess's level, and touched her chin with his fingers. In spite of the tears, a dark tint of red started to spread across her cheeks like wildfire.

"Princess, I say to you that you are beautiful, in the valley of our hills there are flowers fair and bright, and women fairer still, but neither flower nor woman have I seen till now so lovely and as beautiful as you. Nay, princess, you are not nothingness, but you are the queen of the stars who surpasses every glittering gem on earth and in deep oceans. Your light would simply guide me everywhere, either in a starless night or in the dark paths of death. That is why, my only smile should not have sufficed the celestial existence such as you. My princess, I'm here offering you my loyalty, my love, my hope and my soul." After that much was said, he kissed her on the lips. Since, they were filming a T-rated story, it was just an innocent peck and nothing more and as he pulled away, a shy look hovered across his co-star's face. Then, Natori began to smile.

"Kimura-san, I guess I had missed a few lines just now," he said looking over at the flabbergasted director.

"Wh..What? Where?"

"Right before he's supposed to kiss her. I should say something like, you are just beautiful beyond any word could tell."

"Well, you should just ignore it, if need to. The scene was awesome just now and you ruin it!" It's true, he had spoken straight to the director before the epic CUT scream was said. He laughed innocently as the director began to pull out his hair on the folded chair far away. Hmph, even the writer of this story could guess that Natori purposely did that!

"Well, Kimura-san. I guess I had something important to attend to right now. Would you let me leave early?" he finally said after all the ruckus was over.

"Wh..Whu..What?" But, Natori was already running across the field, away from the entire crew, with Hiiragi behind him.

"Have you received other reports from the others?" he asked her while running.

"That was the last one I get."

"Is that so?" Natori did not seem all too surprised but Hiiragi noticed the grave look on her master's face.

"Then, what are we to do now, Master."

"Proceed with our main goal." The grave look did not cease, in fact it hardened with determination. Hiiragi, in truth, felt a little uneasy with it. "What is it, Hiiragi?" he asked noticing the other's sudden silence "Anything more that bothers you?" Hiiragi seemed reluctant to convey to his master what was there in her mind. But, Hiiragi, being Hiiragi she said it to him anyway.

"I was wondering. You could have stopped acting immediately back then, at the set, but you continued until you kiss the girl."

"Why? Did you sound jealous, Hiiragi?" Natori made a naughty glimpse her way and a smirk almost dangled at his lips.

"Master, you know that I am not." came the usual emotionless reply. And the scary-looking mask she wore, being a mask, it remained the same. Natori could not help but smile.

"Maybe I just couldn't resist it, the pretty lines before that scene," he said almost laughing. Indeed, and he couldn't resist it all too well laughing quietly at Hiiragi then. Despite the unchangeable tone she used, if he removed that mask, would he see her red face?

"Then, shall I pass any message to the others, Master?"

"No. You don't need to. They were already dead."

.

Everyone's neck was snapped towards the door as it burst opened revealing a person in black kimono and grey hakama. The light blue eye-catchy haori covered his shoulders to his knees while the sleeves were flashily trimmed with white mountain stripes. A sword set was visible at his sash. What in the world?

"What's this? A samurai? No, a shinsengumi?" Natsume's classmates murmured. Natsume almost did not recognize the man who stood there if it weren't for the voice and the eyes that glance at him the moment he appeared. Indeed, he had seen him two weeks ago, but he came back to him this time, a changed man. Well, come on, he was wearing a wig, even Sasada who was less naive than Natsume couldn't tell for sure.

"Forgive me, Sensei, for bothering your important lesson like this." He moved towards Koyomi-Sensei with all his dazzling smiles on his face. His enticing pair of tasuki at his chest and the long beautiful blonde curls behind him danced along with his enchanting gait. "I'm Natori Shuichi and I'm here to meet an important friend," he declared and the entire class was in huge commotion as the girls were all screaming and cheering with happiness. Natsume made an annoyed expression at his seat, he endlessly wondered why the man was there.

"Well, may I see my friend, Sensei?"

"Of course you may, osamurai-sama!" the teacher said with a red admiring face. It was clear that even Koyomi-sensei was bewitched by his charm. "Who is it that you want to meet?" Natsume was horrified. He believed that he would simply kill himself if Natori uttered his name right then, in front of the class. Sasada and the others would haunt him forever for this!

"Natsume Takashi." The shinsengumi turned towards Natsume and made his way towards the boy's place. Natsume was unable to move, he stayed rooted at his seat, gripping the handle of his school bag in one hand.

"I'm sorry, Natsume-kun, but we really have to go," the actor said as casual as he always did, a smile beaming on his lips. Before Natsume could respond, Natori quickly grabbed Natsume's small form leaving the boy dangling in one arm, opened the classroom window and jumped out. For the people in the classroom, it took a while to register what had just happened. Only Tanuma alone could see some swift blurs passing across the room.

.

They landed safely on the ground after a huge paper doll caught them as they fell. Natori wasted not a single second after the impact and continued running with Natsume still dangling in his arm like a sack.

"Natori-san, what are you doing?" Natsume asked still in shock.

"Taking you away," came the simple reply.

"But, we just jumped from the third floor. How am I supposed to explain that to them?"

"We will think about that later. Right now, they will be thinking that a popular actor had just eloped with a local school boy." _Eloped? But, isn't this more like being kidnapped?_ Natsume turned as he heard some commotion behind. What he saw was three big youkai flying and hopping their way.

"Uwah!" Natsume screamed. Of course, for the life of him, he would.

"Are they closed?" Natori asked between short breaths. Natsume was unable to speak with overwhelming fear, he nodded nonetheless. "Okay, just hang on."

Natori jumped up and Natsume gasped with the sudden jolt. The exorcist elegantly reached the top of the fence and immediately threw Natsume down. Natsume fell and landed comfortably right onto the passenger seat of a silver convertible BMW M3. The engine was already running. _Natori-san, he dared leaving a cool car like this by the street near the school fence with the engine running?_ Up on the fence, Natori was still standing facing the incoming youkai. His hands were clasped together as if he was in a shrine praying, and secretly whispered a spell. He shot the three flying youkais a smirk before jumping down into the open-air vehicle below.

"Fasten the seat belt, Natsume-kun," he said as he got into the first gear. The three youkai screamed and dived down like an eagle making for a kill. Yet, before they could reach over the fence, three huge paper dolls shot upwards catching the youkais and instantly crumpling themselves into a ball. The eerie shriek of the youkais was the last thing Natsume heard before they sped away.

"Natsume-kun, are you okay back there?" Natori began to speak again after they had made it through some distance away from the school.

"I…"

"My head hurts!" An annoying voice suddenly appeared cutting Natsume's word. "Oh, so it was your doing, lizard man!"

"Sensei?" Nyanko's head popped up from Natsume's bag.

"So, you are in there cat. No wonder it was very heavy just now. " Natori said glancing at the cat while he drove.

"Hmph, really, what's up with the getup? You look exactly like one of those idiots in the past." That irritates the hell out of him._ Really, how old is the cat? _Natori thought. Meanwhile, Natsume sat quietly behind, with his eyes gawking on Natori's feet on the gas pedal. He knew that the actor had just flee from the movie set and came right to him not wasting any time to change his clothes. Well, look! He was even wearing straw slippers. Natsume wondered did Natori have the same feeling he had when he saw him in that feminine Houzokimaru outfit.

"Whatever, cat. At least you are here, for the first time I felt a little relief." Natori said with a sigh.

"Always as shady as ever. Hey, lizard man, you have been lurking around too much in this area and had been bumping onto Natsume many times saying it was a coincidence. Now, this! It's about time to tell, what your real intention is." There was a long pause between the two youths and the cat. Then, Natori began to sigh.

"The youkais which were chasing after us just now, were the shikis from the house of Matoba. Looks like he had figure out for sure something about you." Natsume shuddered listening to the man's name. That was the man he met three months ago in a somewhat abandoned-looking mansion in the woods and he admitted to have bad dreams about it ever since. Unlike Natori, the air that the black haired exorcist had around him was just plain creepy. He was also the one who hurt Nyanko-sensei with his arrow and Sensei suffered after that for days.

"Something about me?" Natsume said very softly as if speaking to himself.

"Yes, something about you and _the book_ you are having." The news came down on him like bricks. He hoped that it was something else that came out from Natori's mouth, that his ears had been playing tricks on him, that he was right then dreaming and everything would go back to usual when he woke up. Yet, he knew all of that was just a wishful-thinking.

"He knows about the Book of Friends and he wants it?" Natsume said gripping the handle of his school bag tighter than before. Instantly, the faces of many youkais whose name he had returned flashed across his mind. "I can't let him have it!"

"That's why I'm taking you away, Natsume-kun."

"And, Natori-san, you knew about this too? How did you figure…" Before Natsume could finish what he was saying another huge youkai slammed down onto their car. The car swerved dangerously towards the other lane barely knocking into a truck. The hawk-like youkai raised its claw towards Natsume and before it could lay a hand on him the huge ayakashi was sliced in two. Hiiragi stood high on top of the bleeding youkai with her long sword drawn, the smear of crimson liquid on its blade. She kicked the creature and it fell off from the car.

"Hiiragi, you're late."

"My apologies master."

"What about the situation?"

"All Matoba's shiki were seen in every place related to Natsume, including his home," she reported in her usual emotionless tone.

"There are at Tohko-san's place too?" Natsume was blanched listening to that fact. He was indeed horrified. If something bad happened to them, he… he would…

"As long as Natsume weren't there, The Fujiwara won't get involved. We need to take him to some other place," Natori continued.

"What about master's place."

"No, it will be too obvious. Besides, the association will get involved if he were taken there. Then, there will be too much things to deal with." Hiiragi saw the frown her master made from the mirror. "Ah, think Natori, the time is running out!" Natori said aloud, urging himself.

"Master, what if we take Natsume to the secret meeting place?"

"You mean the training ground?" Natori thought for himself for a second before he began to smile. "Hiiragi, what a brilliant idea, that's the place the least expected and a perfect fortress. Then, would you help us clear the route, Hiiragi?"

"Understood, master." In a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

"Everyone, hang on tight." The car made a sudden sharp turn at a corner and every passenger at the back were screaming their voice out.

_A terribly terribly looong chapter but I terribly terribly enjoyed writing it! ^_^ After reading, can you please review, for me? I need to know if there's any improvement I should make. You can ask questions too so that things won't be left uncleared in my next chapter. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Eid Mubarak everyone! And, I'm posting this early since we have a big daytomorrow (Hey, it's already morning, and I haven't slept yet). So, this one is the Eid gift to you all. Happy reading! ^_^_

Chapter 8

Tohko-san was in the kitchen washing the dishes when she saw the queerest thing ever happened in her life. The truth was, an hour earlier, while she was busying herself watering the vegetables at the lawn she saw the beautiful sky above her. Really, looking up at a beautiful sky was nothing suspicious, but there was a kind of presence which the clouds brought along that day that had her hairs stood. How very strange, no one in history ever got scared looking at a beautiful sky, and she quickly pushed the thoughts away thinking that it was just her imagination. Perhaps, something had really changed inside her brain already, with all the alteration of hormones, age and all. Perhaps, not telling Shigeru-san that her gingko pills had run out was a bad idea on the first place, no matter how bad they tasted.

She went back inside the house, hustled with all the chores and acted more energetic than she ever was. Yet, after awhile, still she couldn't stop thinking about it. Perhaps, it was a bad sign, she thought. She didn't mean to be superstitious, but a woman her age was indeed prone to such customs. As she was preparing a nice pudding for dinner, she prayed quietly that both Shigeru-san and Takashi-kun were safe, especially Takashi-kun. He may be a very nice sweet boy who may seem quite impossible to get into trouble, but the boy can be quite clumsy at times. Like falling down, for example, that happened to him a good deal that she had never seen a person to fall down as much as him. Coming home with uniform messed with dirt proved that.

She collected all the used plates and bowls into the sink and started to wash them. That was when the queerest incident began. Well, one couldn't really blame an old woman who was tired of chores but still had plenty of plates to wash, and while she was doing it, as she stood rather habitually at the sink facing the typical window of her home, Tohko-san saw the laundry she had proudly and carefully done this morning went running about in her lawn… RUNNING ABOUT IN HER LAWN!

"Stop! Stop!" That was what came from her mouth though in the stunned state of mind, she knew how awfully ridiculous the statement was. It might just be the wind which had blown away the clothes, though it did not seem so. It might also be some invisible creatures which in its haste had rammed onto the laundry carrying with it as it ran blindly around the compound. Well, of course, it did not occur to her that way.

She quickly dashed out through the back doors trying to get a better look of the situation and rescued the half-dried laundry. But, as she opened the door, the sight of it really confused her a little. Well, she should be and the fact that she did, saved her life. As she was standing rather confusedly at the opened door, a wild gust of wind came, as if an airplane had just passed across her garden to the top of the roof shaking the entire house and all the things in it. There were more humming sounds and windy gale upstairs which made the floor shook and windows rattled. It felt like some huge flying monsters had perched on the roof and gave people nothing but trouble.

After a minute or two, the ruckus stopped and Tohko-san found herself standing at the kitchen with the door ajar and confusedly blinking. Everything was silent again. No more shaking floor, no more rattling windows and even her magical laundry had stopped hopping and running and lay lifelessly on the ground. Clasping the side of her apron with her trembling hands, and with a slightly fast-beating heart, she swore that the first thing she would tell Shigeru-san when he got back is that their house was haunted.

.

Natori parked his car very closed at the wild bushes and commanded everyone to quickly get out from it. The moment they did, they found themselves already running to a curiously unknown destination. Well, of course, Natori did bother to shut the roof for a car that expensive before fleeing the spot.

"It's not far ahead, keep running!" Natori shouted from behind while both the boy and the cat scampered wildly not looking back. As he did he glanced to the back for a moment sensing an approaching enemy. _What is that Hiiragi doing? Did she get hurt?_ Natori halted with all his charmed papers ready. Within seconds a huge snake-like youkai emerged from the bushes charging towards the exorcist's way. It quickly ended up crumpling in a huge paper doll. Another came later in unawares and before Natori could react, it was already dead, dangling in the cat's jaw. Madara stood towering above him, with bristling hair.

"How, pathetic, ride on!" he said and both Natsume and Natori got onto his back without any question.

"This is bad. We need a barrier if there's too much enemy to handle," Natori said and Natsume worriedly glanced his way as he said it. He wondered will they ever get through it alive. It took only two to three long strides for Madara to reach the training ground. It was a large area of a clear green opening which stood peculiarly strange in the middle of the woods. At the center of it, there was a small old building designed so much like a shrine.

"Natsume, you better retreat to the house, I need to build a barrier around this place." Yet, as he finished his last word an object came out of nowhere towards them, much to his surprised. Natori dodged it and Natsume ducked. A small stone hit lightly onto Madara's furry coat. A girl in blue kimono stood not far away from them. Her long hair was braided in two and she had, needless to say, a funny mask on her face. In a flash, the paper chain came flying and tying up around her as soon as Natori noticed her. The charmed thread pulled and hauled the youkai aggressively on the ground as she screamed all the way towards them. Natsume shuddered to that sight but nothing could really stop Natori when the exorcist was mad.

"I'm surprised that the Matoba-house had fallen to that level in using the like of you," he said grabbing the poor creature by the collar. Natsume was a little disturbed seeing the youkai tossed and gasped in his grasp. Even if he called Natori's name, the man seemed to be unperturbed by it. Evil aura kept exuding from his being in his furious state.

"I…" she stuttered. The youkai was indeed terrified with the situation she was in to the point of not finding any word.

"Answer me!"

"I… I am just protecting my house from those stupid human!" she said half-screaming. "But,… wait… You can see me!" The reality suddenly was dawned on her like bricks falling. "You are an exorcist…" she said in disbelief. _Indeed, one of those filthy exorcists who had destroyed her kind._ Natori could easily read her thoughts judging by the _I-hate-you_ kind of look that was plastered on her face.

"Natori-san, then she must be…" Natsume said stepping forwards to the two of them. The youkai seemed more flabbergasted as she saw him.

"And, you are, Natsume-sama?" _What, the youkai actually knew him?_

"You are not one of them. A trespassing-youkai, is it?" Natori said with a much calmer voice now. He released the youkai's small form and she dropped heavily to the ground.

Suddenly, thunderous roars were heard from the woods and more youkai emerged into view. Some were snake-like, some were cat-like, and some had some scary spikes on their back, like porcupines!

"They are here," Madara tensed with pricking ears and claws ready. Natori began to sigh.

"Stand back, both of you," he said addressing the command to both Natsume and the youkai. "I'm sorry to get you involved in this, youkai. And, after this is over, please leave. No youkai is allowed to roam around this area." And, within seconds, the entire place was a battlefield.

Natsume marveled at the types of youkai he saw that day. Indeed, he had seen a lot of them through his life, yet he had never seen so many but equally fierce and dangerous to mankind. No wonder the exorcists existed, but those Matoba people, they used them as their shikis. Natsume couldn't tell which one he was more terrified of.

Madara was frighteningly ferocious too that day. Since there were at least 5 youkai almost the size of himself charging at him, Natsume couldn't really blame him. At the other side, Natori was fighting with another cat-like youkai while his intimidating charmed papers twirled around him. For some reasons, Natsume felt a little insecure and useless at the same time.

Well, that lasted for awhile, when two youkais with spiky prickle on their back appeared. They turned around aiming the sharp point towards him and the female youkai besides him. Natsume quickly got to his feet covering the defenseless girl like a shield. Despite her protest, he gasped readying himself for the stinging pain. But, the moment the shooting prickles was about to reach him, Natori stood before him pulling the unsheathed sword from his sash. One prickle hit it and was successfully deflected to the ground, yet, just as another did, the fake sword broke and the prickle slashed Natori's right arm.

Natori fell to his knees, holding onto the injured arm. Warm blood gushed out from the wound. Natsume watched the incident in horror and quickly rushed to Natori's side screaming his name. In response to Natsume's worried face, Natori bitterly smiled at him.

"Seriously, they should at least make a more endurable costume for a good movie," he chuckled and winced to the growing pain in his arm. Madara landed in front of them shielding the three individuals crouching on the ground. He looked a little ragged and slightly panting.

"They seem to be endless," he said with his usual thundering voice eyeing suspiciously at the group of youkai in front of them. "If you want to build up a barrier, it should be right now, exorcist. That number was too much to handle."

"There's no more time to draw a circle," Natori said with a sigh and difficultly got to his feet.

"Circle?" Natsume confusedly eyed the older man from behind, who was slowly gathering his resolve.

"Everyone, stand back, or you will get sucked in!" Both Madara and Natsume obeyed with the urgency in the exorcist's voice and took a long step back. Natori stood in front of them facing the growling youkais in front of him. For some reasons the youkais were still and had not made any move. Something terrified them.

"I don't like this feeling," Madara said growling. "It feels like a bad news." Little that they knew, then, that Natori was whispering a spell softly under his breath. He tried to focus his mind on the words he uttered while keeping an eye on the creatures in front of him. There were about at least thirteen of them. And, the spell was long and difficult; the shock would only put them in that state for only a few minutes. He wondered if ever he could complete it. But, he could not fail right then, no he couldn't. If he did, they were absolutely dead meat. _Please, please make it in time!_

Natori held out his injured arms to the front at the level of his chest. Blood spilt from it to his feet and the whole arm was slightly trembling. Between his fingers, there were five pieces of ofuda and with that he was ready. He tapped the gaping wound with his other hand and pulled it up the said arm to the fingers that held the papers. Natori felt a sting of pain as he did that but he ignored it. To hell with the pain! It was not important right now. The hues of dark crimson smeared all over the papers and the red droplets that stained the grass at his feet began to shine in shades of pure white. The glittering liquid at his feet began to swiftly spread, forming a strange straight shiny line on the ground. Natsume could only look rather confusedly at it for only up from the trees vantage point, one could really see how the line was actually forming a gigantic circle around the training ground, indeed like a circle an exorcist always draw.

The blood on the ofuda had changed too and right after it did Natori swiftly shoved them forward with both his hands. Amazingly, the papers were slammed against an invisible wall in front of him with a loud crashing sound and Natori's blue haori flew wildly behind him. Then, the papers slipped from his hand spreading along the wall to four different places with one remained under his palm. A youkai at the front roared followed by the others. It seemed the spell had lost its effect and all of them launched forward for their prey. Madara dig his nails within the ground and waged his tail before Natsume keeping him out of sight. Whatever came, he was ready for it. But, as the advancing youkai touched the translucent wall, all were screaming and shrieking in pain. At once, they fell to the ground and were burning in hot blue flames. With Madara's large tail in front of him, Natsume missed the devious sight in front of him. The eerie painful shriek reached his ears, nonetheless and he shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears to that effect.

After that, the lifeless burning youkai were slowly pulled towards the barrier. Madara realized that they were indeed being sucked in, leaving the place around the wall clean without any corpse. The ofuda beneath Natori's palm gleamed in yellow and began to merge within the wall. Natori pulled his hands away and slowly the paper faded. It was there, of course, but it just could not be seen like the wall that surrounded them.

"That is beyond doubt, a forbidden technique you're using, boy. Seriously, nothing good ever came, nearing an exorcist," Madara said suspiciously eyeing the barrier around. And that was why he feared them, the exorcists, and would try as much as he could to keep Natsume away from them. He could protect the boy from any ayakashi just fine, but if it were an exorcist, deep down inside of him, he started to doubt himself.

It was the first time for the young exorcist to use that technique and he had not expected that it would require too much energy to complete it. Natori felt terribly drained and unusually light-headed. He even doubted that he could stand any longer.

"Natori-san, the barrier, it won't let any ayakashi to pass through, would it?" Natsume said breaking the silence.

"It won't let in even a human, as long as they had my permission," he said with an obviously strained and weak voice. "Don't worry, Natsume, they won't be able to destroy the wall, not when I'm still alive." With that his legs started to give away and the blurry surrounding began to fall above him. He heard Natsume screamed his name before everything faded to black.

_I know it's shorter than before, but please be patient, chapter 9 is not far ahead! And, one last thing, please review! ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bad writer's block! Bad writer's block! And, I hadn't expected it to plague me during this festive month. I promised everyone a chapter a day in my previous post and strangely enough it was dragged into one bloody week! And I was unable to think, unable to write, and added up some crappy lines here and there making things worst. Indeed, like there's a stubborn wart forming in my neuro-arteries! I may be a salamander rather than a human to break promises like this! Well, everyone knows salamanders break promises, right? (or not?) But, wait, am I getting bored? It's true that writer's block comes with boredom, but isn't it because I was bored with my novel that I started to write this story on the first place? No… this could end badly, this could end with gore! And, based on my past experience, I may end up killing my characters no matter how important they are! Noo! Help! Help! A characters-killing salamander is on the loose!**_

…

_**Seriously, don't mind my current mental state, this chapter is for you all. Sorry for the delay and happy reading! ^_^**_

Chapter 9

The moment Natsume had caught Natori's falling form he knew that something was terribly wrong. Of course, with the large amount of spiritual energy he had used before, he could no longer stay conscious. But, the young exorcist's face was slowly losing its colour and his breath was getting laboured. Above all, the thing that got Natsume restless; although the man's eyes were completely closed, there was a pained and uncomfortable expression on his face. Even the tiny black lizard at the bottom of his neck seemed to be writhing in pain.

"Natori-san!" he called again, hoping against all odd for him to wake up. If that would ease his worry, if that would tell him that the man was actually alright, he would very much hope that those chocolate-crimson eyes to open again. Yet, the man in his arm remained as still and as limp as he was before.

Before long, he realized the small petite ayakashi had knelt down by his side, holding Natori's bleeding arm. There was a long ragged wound at the lower part of the arm where the prickle grazed him and she looked at it intently before turning to Natsume again.

"It looks like the youkai's prickle that hit him was poisonous," she said. "It needs to be fixed or he will lose his life. If that happens, that barrier will crumble down and all efforts put in it would be in vain," Indeed, the barrier was made with the pack of blood. If the spell caster was removed, so would the spell. The logic was as simple as that. But, Natsume just couldn't accept that simple fact.

"Please, do you know how to remove the poison?" he asked. Desperation was clearly visible in the pale brown pools of his eyes.

"I'm not interested to save the life of an exorcist." That's what she said and Natsume could feel how his heart was broken to pieces hearing that. "But, if Natsume-sama wills it so, I'm pretty much honoured to do that. Besides, to have _those_ trampling on my house would be troublesome."

.

The fire danced endlessly in the fireplace as Natsume sat staring blankly at it. The crackling sound it made filled the room with an indescribable blunt atmosphere. Natsume didn't know how to describe the feeling he had, he didn't know how to express it either. Hence, he just stayed as quietly as he could, clutching his school bag on his lap with The Book of Friends in it. He was glad that he carried the book along with him wherever he went. If he hadn't, the book must have been stolen from him by now. But, it seemed dangerous too for him to have it here. Wherever he and the book were, they would absolutely come for them, endangering people who were closed to him. Perhaps, it was true that he shouldn't be keeping it on the first place. Sensei once told him, how dangerous it was to human beings. But, it didn't occur to him then that _this_ will happen in the future. Really, he should have buried it in a forgotten place long ago!

Sensei, noticing the boy's pensive mood stayed closed to Natsume's side. He wasn't much of a nurturer, (of course, that one both he and Natsume knew very well), so he had nothing much to say to him. If staying closed was the only thing he could do to sooth the boy, then, that he would do. Natsume put the bag aside and reached out to him for a gentle warm pet on the head. He repeated that gestures many times till Sensei began to softly purr sleepily, leaning towards the touch. Natsume slightly smiled and later continued his blank stare on the flames till a small emotionless feminine voice broke the silence.

"He should be waking up by now," she said, eyes on one corner of the room where Natori's still and lying form were. "I guessed he strained himself a bit for the barrier." Natsume shot his quick gaze on Minami, the female youkai sitting with her back against the wall opposite him before steering towards the sleeping exorcist. A bitter taste of worry rose back to his tongue as he looked at him. He was glad, though, that the small house in the training ground had kept so many things to be used, including an old piece of futon and a pillow. At least, that would provide Natori a little comfort he needed. The blue haori was put over him in replacement of a blanket.

"I guess he did," Natsume said much like a regretful statement rather than a response.

"Well, I don't know if this is good news or bad news. Even though, his life is saved he would be in a lot of pain for at least three days," Minami said much too frankly, and turned back to look at the troubled child. Natsume stared back at the emotionless mask in front of him.

"Is that so?" he spoke after a slight pause. The truth was, Natsume felt like crying. Yet, that was not the time for him to cry. Nothing had been solved yet, between him and Matoba and it would be far too hopeless to show weakness at a time like this. Natsume quickly continued patting Sensei and stared back down on the fire. The female youkai noticed the slight change in the boy's expression and wondered if she had most of the share for it.

"You don't have to worry that much. That barrier is a strong one and nothing will come to harm both of you while he recovers," she said soothingly with a sigh. She never spoke to a human with such tone before. If guilt could change a person, it sure had on her.

"Thank you." The female was surprised to see the boy's kind gaze as he raised his face again to meet hers. A sincere smile was slowly forming on his lips. "Thank you for saving his life. I don't know how to repay you." They were caught up in an awkward moment. At least, that was what the female youkai thought. It was really for the first time a human ever thanked her for something she did, good or bad and truthfully, she didn't know how to respond to it. She thanked God for giving youkai a mask, if not the red tint of blush would be visible even under the orange rays of the fire. She could only nod while letting her brown fringe above her forehead to cover half her face. _Just like what the rumours said, Natsume-sama was a good person,_ she thought.

It was at that moment, Natsume had a chance to really have a good look on the youkai. Being troubled by worry and guilt a while ago he almost forgot about the small youkai in front of him. She had small hands, slim waist, small shoulders; a usual build of young girls his age. Her face was small too and her brown pig tails poking out at the bottom of both her ears had given her a cute appearance. She sat politely in front of him like a well-mannered girl and the blue kimono she was wearing really suited her. Still, just like Hiiragi, the mask that covered her face was unsettling. Yet, she looked exactly like an ordinary girl who had just come back from a festival with that mask on.

Natsume smiled again. It's true that she had been using heartless and blunt intonation in conversation before, which Natsume knew resulted from the lack of contacts with human. Yet, despite that, she tried to sooth him from his worry. This youkai was a good-hearted one. If he had met her before, there's no way he would forget her.

"Minami, you seem to know me when we met this afternoon. Have we seen each other before?"

"We haven't. But, I have heard a lot about you from the others. They said that you have a very strong presence with light brown hair. And what's more, you are the owner of the Book of Friends." It might be him, but it might also be Reiko-san that she was talking about. Yet, since gender wasn't significant in the eyes of the ayakashi, it didn't really matter anyway. "I almost didn't recognize you back then, Natsume-sama, since you and the exorcist had the same presence. Exorcists always had that kind of presence though, only yours was kinder." It was the first time for Natsume to be described as such. He didn't know how to react to it nor could he understand it well. Natori-san did have a strange presence when they first met, if that was what she's talking about. At that time, Natsume actually thought that the man he saw among the long fluttering grass was Sensei in disguise. He remembered the exorcist Matoba had a strange aura too. Strange, dark, intimidating, and sinister even, more that a youkai usually felt. It just hadn't crossed his mind how his own presence was in the eyes of others.

"By the way, Minami, you are quite knowledgeable in poison," Natsume asked. "Are you a doctor?"

"You could call me that," she said. "I used to be an apothecary and I made medicines for our kind. It was the first time for me to treat a human, though, and especially an exorcist." There was a certain way she uttered the last word that had Natsume locked his gaze across the dancing flames straight towards her way.

"Do you hate them, Minami?" Natsume asked after a pause, realizing the unusual silence in the atmosphere.

"They do cruel things to my family," she told him without directly answering the question. But, that was enough for Natsume to understand her position, enough for him to notice how alone she was and how angry as a tiny blast of emotion flickered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Natsume said looking quite apologetically into her eyes. For some reasons, he felt extremely guilty for asking. It's nothing strange for an ayakashi to hate human and what's more the exorcists, but that explained why she was a little disturbed ever since they came, why she seemed reluctant to treat Natori before, and why the cold choice of words she used. And Natsume realized how he had ignorantly asked for her help despite how she felt. Surely, she had every reason to hate them now especially since they got her stuck in a terrible crisis.

Minami saw the troubled expression on Natsume's face deepened. She seriously had not meant to trouble him, not after he had kindly and sincerely thanked her before. _She was indeed a fool…_"Natsume-sama, you shouldn't be sorry. Not all of them are bad, and since he is one of your friends it means…" Before, the youkai could finish, there was a soft moan coming from the sleeping patient.

Both of them turned towards the young exorcist and saw him stirred. He was still sleeping although he appeared to pull his bandaged right arm from his side to his front. In the dim light, Natsume noticed the slight twitch on his brow and the small jerk of the said arm made, constantly, with no sign of stopping.

"So, it begins," Minami said and quickly got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked.

"Maybe I should find some herbs and make something to relieve the pain," she said. "Meanwhile, just stay by his side and inform me if anything happens." Before Natsume could thank her for the second time, she was already gone.

Slowly, leaving the already sleeping Sensei, Natsume made his ways towards Natori and knelt beside him. The arm was still jerky and trembling and Natsume could clearly see where the pain came from. Right then, guilt had actually come down on him in heavy toll. It was really his fault that Natori-san got hurt on the first place. The prickles were aimed at him, and he was the one who was supposed to lie there on the mattress if it wasn't Natori-san who had covered him. He gave a gentle stroke on the bandaged arm in hope to lessen the other's pain. Well, technically, it did none of that but Natsume wouldn't stop trying. Natori's slim long fingers poking out from the bandage were unusually hot and swelling in an angry red colour. Natsume knew the sleeping man was striving to fight the poison inside him, and he just hoped that he could without much agony or suffering. The turn of event had really put Natsume in a disadvantage. Being too kind, too soft, too empathetic and all, worry, guilt, regret, helplessness, hopelessness, all hit him in full force. Natori suddenly let out a low groan again this time along with a sharp painful jerk of the injured arm. Natsume quickly reached for that trembling hand and gave it a little squeeze praying that he would not hear the heart-wrenching sound again. If he did, he thought that everything in him might really break. Amazingly, right after that, Natori's garnet eyes fluttered opened.

"Nats… Natsume?" he said with a slightly hoarse voice and looked up between half-lidded eyes. He blinked a couple of times to fix his bleary sight.

"Natori-san? Thank goodness, you're awake."

"Em, are you alright?" he asked again. _That should be my line_, Natsume thought but he did not want to start that fight, not right now.

"I'm fine, Natori-san, don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright. Just a little tired," he said and his voice was getting better. He looked up to the boy kindly and the corner of his lips were softly picking up into a smile. The truth was Natori felt like hell. His entire body felt heavy, sore and aching. He wouldn't be surprised if someone told him that they had just planted needles under his skin. His head was painful too. It hurt so bad as if his eyes would pop out from his face soon enough. And the worst part was his right arm, which he slowly remembered being wounded by a crazy porcupine prickle. That youkai was a poisonous type, and he got hit by it. No wonder he felt like dying. He realized his lower arm was heavily bandaged, though; a sign it was already tended to. Yet, despite all this, it kept throbbing the hell out of him, and messed up his head. That's what actually woke him up on the first place. With Natsume kneeling by his side, with gravely knitted brows, he just didn't have a heart to tell him how he really felt. He wasn't really sure if the boy could see through his lies, however.

"Thank goodness," Natsume said giving Natori's hand another squeeze. He admitted half of the burden left him by just listening to it. Never mind if it was a lie, Natsume knew that the wounded arm was painful after the ordeal and it would be so at least for 3 days, but just having him there, conscious, blinking and speaking was enough for him to feel extremely at ease.

"Who tended the wound?" Natori asked finally with his normal tone and much clearer head. A youkai's poison was not something an amateur could handle, no matter how gifted he or she was. In this case, even Natsume with much stronger spiritual power than him couldn't if he was unlearnt. Even, that cat was out of the question.

"It's Minami, the trespassing youkai that you said this afternoon." Natsume told him.

"Ah, that one." To think that his life was saved by a youkai, how ironic it was. "I should thank her in person after this," Natori said, a statement said much as a self-reminder. Natori then reached inside the fold of his hakama and took out a cell phone. Natsume's eyes widened slightly. If that convenient thing was there all along, would it be better to call the ambulance instead? Or wouldn't it? The young actor shoved the electronic object in front of Natsume's startled face and smiled.

"You haven't called Tohko-san yet, have you? Well, you better do it now, or she will get worried." Natsume quickly accepted the kind offer and dialed her number. In a moment, Tohko-san's voice was heard at the end of the line. Natsume had no words to tell how relieved he was, knowing that she was fine. To have the kind couple gotten involved with youkai was something that he hoped will never happen.

"Takashi-kun? Did something happen? Why aren't you home yet?" she asked.

"Ah, Tohko-san, I'm sorry! Just don't worry. Everything's fine. I'm with Natori-san right now."

"Natori-san?"

"Ah, I had something to ask him and he was here helping me. Maybe I'll be staying at his place tonight." Natsume didn't mean to sound so vague but he hated to lie to her. "I'm sorry for not calling you earlier."

"It's okay, Takashi-kun. As long as I know that you are fine." Natori suddenly reached up his good hand for Natsume. The boy looked down at him with questions written all over his face.

"May I speak to her, Natsume?" he said with another dazzling smile floating on his mouth. With that, Natsume handed the phone to him and he began to speak to her. Natsume didn't know how to really express it, but wasn't him getting all too closed to Tohko-san lately? The face he made while speaking to her too, he could tell how much they enjoy speaking to each other. _What are they scheming?_ Feeling a little left out, Natsume couldn't help to feel a bit jealous.

"Don't worry, Tohko-san…" Natori stopped for a moment as his arm jerked again. Natsume noticed a brief scowl on the actor's face as the trembling hand gripped a fistful heap of the blue haori on top of him, in a poor attempt to hold back the pain. It lasted for a couple of seconds before he started to bitterly smile again. "I understand. I will take a good care of him. I apologize for making you worry so much…" Natori was silent again as he listened to Tohko-san, who seemed to be giving quite a long description on the other side. " Yes… hmmm? The thing that he wanted to ask me?... The guy thing?" A slight glance was instantly shot towards Natsume. Natsume, being so stunned and totally curious, straightened his back a bit, holding up his breath. Besides the meaningful look Natori had given him, he saw a naughty intimidating smile started to form itself, crooking up ever so slightly on Natori's enticing lips. Natsume gulped. He didn't like where the conversation was going. Even he technically wasn't part of it, for the life of him, he didn't like it at all!

"Ah, Tohko-san, that could probably be it."

_WHAT IN THE WORLD? This crazy exorcist was purposely giving Tohko-san some weird ideas! If he really was at that age_, Natsume Takashi adamantly told himself, _there's nothing wrong with his manhood. If there is, he wouldn't be running off to confide him, absolutely NOT THIS PERSON!_

Down from Natori's vantage point, he clearly saw how the young adolescent's face heated up and flushed like an erupted volcano. Of all the blushed visage he had seen this one was the most priceless. It took everything for him not to laugh out loud while Tohko-san was still on the line. He even went to a great length pulling up his hand of the swelling arm just to cover his mouth. After that, he passed the phone back to Natsume, while happily, evilly, and painfully giggling.

Natsume took the bloody phone again with an irritating look on his face. For some reasons, Tohko-san, hearing Natsume's voice back on the line started to giggle as well. Natsume silently admitted that he felt like crying over the ruined life he was just thrown into.

"Now, listen, Takashi-kun. Please take care and don't bother your host all that much. Return safely tomorrow."

"Yes, I will. Good night, Tohko-san."

"Good night to both of you. Ah, and don't sleep late. It's nice to study hard but you shouldn't forget to rest as well. Remind your tutor too for me, alright?" Natsume heard a faint click and Tohko-san's voice disappeared. There was a long pause as Natsume pondered on what really happened and smiled to himself. Well, he guessed no great damage was done after all.

Natsume turned back to Natori who had shifted slightly from his previous position. He somehow managed to lie on his side now, facing Natsume. He buried half of his face on the worn pillow panting hard. He surely was in the worst shape that night considering how a simple shifting and turning on the mattress had rendered him breathless. He looked back at Natsume to find him looking rather concernedly at him. He sighed and smiled at the boy.

"Ah, I hate this hair. It makes me uncomfortable," Natori said brushing some long sweet blond stack away from his neck. He shifted again back to his original position with much difficulty. Natsume quickly reached for him to help.

"Well, can't you just remove it," Natsume asked.

"I can't. This synthetic hair was sort of glued to my scalp. We need proper things and procedures to remove it," he said. How awful, Natsume thought. Actors are willing to do outrageous things to get a good film done. Natsume wondered if the wig was actually stapled, would he do it? Seriously, to think that Natori-san had such a troublesome thing on his head, how unfortunate, it looked terribly good on him though. Well, everything looks terribly good on him.

Natori had settled back comfortably again, all quiet, catching his breath. Natsume gave him back his phone while examining the sickly man in silence. Natsume noticed how pale and exhausted he looked and some cold sweat was slowly running down his temple. The boy knew that the man was running in a low ebb, however, despite all this he still managed to laughed and smiled earlier, and joked around and got into some random conversations with Tohko-san. That, Natsume thought, was very admirable.

"You are not going to call your manager, Natori-san? If you don't show up at the set tomorrow…"

"Ah, I don't want to," he answered flatly.

"…?"

"I will absolutely receive a thousand years worth of scolding… well, for running around exposing to the public the spoilers, you know." He had indeed been running around in the school compound wearing the costume of his latest movie, Natsume thought. "But, maybe I should call someone to fetch my car. Is it still there, I wonder," he said again with another naughty smile. Natsume snorted at the joke, but knew too well that it was just an upfront he pulled to hide the pain he felt. Natsume slowly reached for Natori's arms.

"Natori-san… The truth is, the arm hurts, doesn't it?" The arm trembled ever so slightly under his palm. In fact, the tremble had indeed gotten stronger and more frequent than before and the way Natori looked at him as Natsume gazed into his eyes, he couldn't possibly hide the bleary quiver in those red chocolate eyes. The depressing miserable feeling was back, tugging onto Natsume's gut again. He was glad that Natori had awakened, but he felt entirely worst to see him in pain. Natori sighed. Natsume had seen through him again. Of all the people around him, Natsume was the only one he couldn't simply lie to.

"You have done so much for me. So, I hope that you wouldn't hide that from me." A mixture of despair and hopelessness laced through the boy's words. Unintentionally squeezing hard onto the wounded arm, Natsume squinted low and inwardly cursed himself. Natori-san wouldn't be injured if he was strong and able to protect himself. If he hadn't been so helpless, he wouldn't have to bother Natori-san, Nyanko-sensei, Tohko-san and the others just to protect him. If he had been careful in keeping the secret of the Book of Friends, Matoba would not even figure out about it on the first place. Natsume was indeed on the verge of breaking down as the irreplaceable guilt slowly gnawed him. Yet, a gentle hand that suddenly reached up to the side of his face shut him up. Natori looked up to him with his usual kind and gentle smile.

"You shouldn't knit your brow like that, Natsume. That's the last thing I want to see coming from you." His long fingers lingered for awhile, messing Natsume's pale blond fringe. For some reasons, Natsume felt the simple innocent touch from the other reassuring and warm. Much more than he was able to admit, he liked that hand so much, and the gesture he received each time from him was enough to calm him down and make him feel safe, especially at the moment when he had a very strong opponent to face. He truly appreciated it. Hence, before the hand was withdrawn, he caught it with his hand and let it lingered a little while longer upon his cheek, feeling the overwhelming warmth exuding from the soft gentle skin. He put the hand down afterwards and reached out to feel the other's forehead. Natsume sighed.

"Well, seriously, you shouldn't be hiding this from me and should be telling me about this earlier, Natori-san," the boy scolded. "You are having a terrible fever." Natori answered nothing but smiled.

_In the end, the plot didn't go anywhere but just for some boring conversation… Seriously, this plague is killing me. I'm sorry,minna, I will try my best next time. If God permits it, if I'm able to finish chapter 10 tonight, I will upload it tomorrow… hehe ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

_5000 words for a whole chapter? This is absolutely absurd! On to the chapter!_

Chapter 10

Nanase-san strode along the corridor in haste with a bundle of papers in her hands. She had done a lot that day and still had so much to do and it was already seven at dusk. Seriously, even a diligent housewife did not work as hard as her, and she wondered why she chose this profession on the first place.

She would finish a few reports for now and at 7.30 she would go straight away to the master's chamber, waking him up and delivered to him all the reports including the latest one she received. Most of the reports were important, especially the latter and it might be best for them to be delivered right away to the head of the house. But, young master Matoba was cranky and irritable after a nap and no one would dare to intrude into his chamber with a half-ass report, no matter how important it was. Only Nanase-san's wise words would sound highly informative to his ears at that moment.

While walking, the old woman recalled what her servant had told her before. As she had thought, it was really Natori who had been with the boy and it was really his shiki that had been rudely roaming around the household, spying. She saluted him for being able to do it unnoticed for 3 weeks and took the boy away the moment they were about to get hold of him. It was quite fortunate that his shikis was killed by the members of the house, instead of being eaten like most of the conjurers who stood in his master's way, or else the good young Natori would have quite an ugly record in his part. After all, a conjurer with his shiki eaten did not deserve a part in this ruthless field.

Nanase-san felt a little sorry for Natori, though. He had messed up with a wrong guy this time. It's not like she hadn't warned him, and because of that he would pay dearly for his own obstinacy. By now, he had intercepted the association request for Matoba about 5 times already, including the case of the Big-faced youkai which had been devouring the local's livestock, the Mountain-Deity case and many others, which suspiciously taken place in the area where the boy, named Natsume Takashi lived. The chief was so annoyed with it that he couldn't help being curious. Well, she could still remember the kind of face he made when he figured out the reasons behind it. The boy was indeed the barer of a treasure pursued by any other exorcists in the world. No wonder Natori had gone to a great length in hiding him.

Natsume… Natsume Reiko, a name which had been suspiciously passed around by many youkai, a name which was said belong to a very beautiful person who possessed strong power. Nanase-san couldn't tell for sure how true it was, nor there any evidence or record about the said person in the association archive. But, because she was curious, she did the investigation nonetheless and discovered in an unofficial document in a certain shrine about a woman who exterminated a very powerful deity in the north using the power of the book. Her name was not mentioned again in any document or in any part of that particular document except for the 5-lined description. But, that was enough for her to wonder what that power of the book was, and if it was possible to be attained by others, would it not make the household she served strong, stronger that the association even. The Chief liked her idea a lot, and had raised her salary by two digits. Yet, she knew the man had sort of guessed the situation the moment she conveyed that to him.

That was why, when the association requested the Moon Festival case, Matoba had turned down the offer flat. Who would accept such a last minute offer anyway just to get cursed by heavenly-beings. And, besides, the case took place quite closed with the boy's area too, and he would like to confirm the conjurer who would accept the offer, just in case. Indeed, it was him, Natori Shuichi, the man who had gotten in his way too many times now that it became annoying. But, Matoba was careful in dealing with that man. He had quite a reputation too, though not as good as him, and the fact that they were the only two who had inherited their family business at a very young age had everyone talk and gossip who was better between them. It was true that they had not met face to face before, even in idle talk, but Nanase-san seriously thought that her master was the one who would win this competition.

Indeed, Natsume Takashi was safe in Natori's protection at the moment, and on top of that, he had used such an awesome technique that no one on earth could lay a hand on him. But, before long no one could really tell what might happen and she looked forward to what the chief will decide to do. The old woman silently slipped into her small office and worked on the reports.

.

Natsume woke up that morning to find Sensei snuggled closed at his chest. It was pretty cold that morning and even Natsume had unconsciously positioned himself like a ball. Thanks to a cozy blanket which covered him, he felt very comfortable indeed to the point of not waking up. He whimpered sleepily to the noise of the birds outside and leaned his face further towards the warmth at his chest. Sensei purred and Natsume smiled slightly. Then, within the cozy sleepiness, Natsume's nose caught a strange smell in the room. _What is this pungent stinking smell? Raw fish?_ Natsume forced his eyes opened and saw a white horny smiling face leaning closed to his own. One huge emotionless eye hovered on top of him unblinking.

"So, you have awakened, Natsume?"

UWAH!

Natsume kept his ears deaf and pretended not to listen as Sensei scolded him. Yes, in shock earlier Natsume had abruptly thrown the sleeping Sensei to Hiiragi's face. Damn that stupid mask! It scared the hell out of him. Why did Hiiragi decide to wear that on the first place when she could choose countless cuter style and design in stores?

"As always, you scream like a girl, Natsume. I thought after all that you had gone through you would grow a bit manly than you used to be," she said as she bent down to collect all the scattered raw fish on the floor. Natsume was a little bit offended by that and the fact that it reminded him of a certain youkai-boy who had called him 'onna-otoko' got him all moody in the morning. But, he saw Sensei's scratch mark on Hiiragi's mask, and instantly he had forgotten all about revenge.

"Hiiragi too should learn not to sneak up on people like that. They have every reason to get scared."

"Is that so? But, I was ordered to sneak up all the time, be it on human or ayakashi," she answered nonchalantly. Natsume truly had no comment for that.

"Nee, Hiiragi. How did you get in here?"

"I just did."

Natori told him that nothing could pass through the barrier unless with his permission. Perhaps, that was it, Natsume thought. "If you are talking about the barrier, I had some spell written on me that allow me to pass. However, the spell can only be used once and it needs to be written all over again." Judging from Hiiragi's tone, Natsume could tell how ridiculously long the spell was. The barrier after all, seemed to be strong and invincible.

"Hey, lizard man's servant, what's up with all the raw fish?" Sensei asked.

"Master, told me to get some for breakfast." Listening to the word 'master' Natsume quickly turned towards the futon at his side. It was empty. In fact, both him and Nyanko-sensei were those who half-occupied it a moment ago and the comfortable haori-cum-blanket was on top of him. Now, Natsume tried to remember where the person had gone to. He heard nothing while he was sleeping (of course) and he didn't know when he had fallen asleep as well. The last thing he remembered, after Minami had given Natori-san another drop of medicines he had spent most of the night looking after the man while he tossed and stirred painfully in his sleep.

"Hiiragi, where is Natori-san?" he asked.

"Master, is outside making some preparation." Without further ado, ignoring Sensei's cheer of happiness of the fish for breakfast, Natsume rushed outside in search of the man. The sun had already risen, but since they were so far away in the woods, it was not as bright as it should be and the cold weather too had the place surrounded in mist. Natsume in his hurry had unconsciously brought along the blue haori that belonged to the man, and he held it closed to him in his arm as if his life depended on it.

And far away, within the silver mist, Natsume caught sight of a black bent figure on the ground. Natori was sort of sitting on his knees while putting the palm of his hand on the wet grass. His long blond hair that fell over his face had Natsume wonder for awhile before remembering that he still had his wig on. The young exorcist, who was wearing glasses now, held a tiny stick with his fingers and made some invisible scribbles on the grass. Natsume watched silently as he worked. Though Natsume was clueless of what he was doing, the high-schooler knew that he seemed to be very skilled in it. He moved from one place to place, indicating that he had accomplished many in a short time. Sometimes, he stopped coughing or gripping his right arm with his good hand. Natsume sighed. He knew there's little he could do for his wound, but he should at least had a good rest for the fever to abate.

Natori realized Natsume's presence and turned to the boy who stood near him. His face bore a serious concentrating expression before it melted away into a cheerful face. His usual bright smile crept across his lips fast.

"Good morning, Natsume. Have you slept well?" he said with his ever-cheerful voice. Natsume admitted that he was still worried of the man's condition but he was glad to hear his usual happy voice.

"Em, I did. How about you, Natori-san? Are you feeling alright?" Natsume asked him. The troubled face Natsume made last night crossed Natori's mind. He hated to lie to him, but he also hated to make him worry as much. Yet, the hurt face Natsume showed him last night was a great reminder not to hide anything from the boy ever again.

"I feel a little better," he said. "Here, have a look." He held out his bandaged arm towards the boy as if to show the improvement. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did last night." True to his word Natsume saw that his fingers were no longer red and that they had pretty much returned to their usual colour. _Minami's medicine really did the trick_. As he held out his hand it still shook slightly nonetheless, and Natori hastily grabbed the stick he had earlier and made another invisible scribble on the ground. "See, I can use it to make the circles and write the spells," he said almost grinning. Deep within himself, he knew that he had done poorly to soothe the boy's worry, which much to his own dismay. For the first time in his life, he, Natori Shuuichi, had performed the lowest quality of acting.

"Is that so?" Natsume spoke. Right after he did, the kneeling man coughed again. Sighing inwardly, Natsume neared him and put the haori over his shoulders. "It's cold, your fever had just gone down. You should be wearing this," Natsume said and Natori smiled rather sheepishly to the boy.

"Thank you, Natsume." Natsume knelt besides Natori afterwards and looked on the ground, where the exorcist had been scribbling. In truth, there's nothing there. _Hiiragi said he's making some preparation. What preparation is it?_ Natsume wondered silently to himself. It was amazingly quite that morning as compared to yesterday. Natsume guessed that the youkai had given up on him and went away. But, he still doubted that they could wander outside the barrier and came back safely afterwards. Some shikis might still be there waiting for them beyond the bushes. He was truly glad that it was Saturday. Or else it would be too outrageous for him not to turn up in school in the morning after all the hullabaloo that happened yesterday.

Natsume turned back to Natori who was still busy scribbling markings on the grass. Natsume still couldn't see anything, though. Try doing it yourself, you won't be able to draw anything on the grass. Thus, Natsume quietly eyed the act curiously as he talked to his companion. "What is to be done now that we are safely inside this barrier? How long should we wait?"

"Waiting will not solve anything, Natsume. Can you spend your entire life waiting in this training ground? Youkai have quite a long age, you know." Natori glanced at the teenager beside him and saw a rather comical look of despair. "I guess that is a no, then," he said laughing. "Don't worry, after I'm done with this, perhaps, I will go to meet Matoba himself and negotiate things with him."

"Meet him? Will it be safe?" Natsume asked. Judging from what happened yesterday, with all those scary youkai coming to get him, was he not trying to murder them all?

"He might seem ruthless sometimes, but he can be quite reasonable when it comes to human," his words came out rather confidently through his tongue and perfect teeth though in truth, doubt had ironically laced along with them. _Perhaps, he needs to prepare a very special curse when he meets him, _Natori thought. There was a long pause after that and Natori continued with his work.

"Well, Natori-san, what are you doing by the way?" Obviously, the boy could no longer tolerate his curiosity.

"I'm putting up some reinforcement in case the barrier was broken."

"But, Sensei told me yesterday that it is a strong barrier that no one would be able to break it, especially from outside."

"Hmm… it's true that it is strong, and no one in history was able to break the spell yet. But, just 3% feelings I had, tells me to be extra cautious."

"But, I don't see any markings that you are doing, Natori-san." With that said, Natori stopped and looked at Natsume with slightly widened eyes as if to say _you don't?_ "Don't look at me that way, Natori-san, I feel like a natural disaster."

"Sorry, Natsume!" he later exclaimed laughing. "I guess, I forgot. You won't be able to see them by just looking. Try to concentrate a little. Imagine an invisible thing lying on the ground and command it to appear before your eyes. That's it." The moment Natsume did, he saw the tinkling dews on the grass began to stir, moving and connecting to each other forming a familiar looking circle on the ground. There was another circle next to it and another and another. The circles were drawn in a chain forming another huge circle. "It's a slightly advanced technique, that's why it can't be seen easily. Even the youkai can't see this."

Natori knelt back down and demonstrated how to make the circles. Natsume watched in awe and listened how they were convenient in blocking and exterminating spirits. The boy began to understand why it needed to be performed early in the morning. He just couldn't understand why it was necessary, though. But he knew better not to question the other.

"Well, is there anything for me to do?" Natori stopped and looked up to the boy who was standing in front of him. Natori would love to have Natsume's help. Since Natsume was stronger than him, the preparation might be ready before nightfall. Indeed, the faster the better. But, he preferred to work alone when dealing with some high-level techniques. He needed higher concentration for it and besides, to let Natsume help doing something to destroy a youkai seemed a little inappropriate. If possible he didn't want to hurt Natsume that way.

"It's okay, Natsume, I don't want to trouble you." But, the boy quickly reached for his hand, gripped it firmly with his own and peered straight into the elder's eyes.

"Please, Natori-san, you have done a lot for me. I want to help you."

There's nothing Natori could do to refuse those eyes. Pay a hundred million dollar, present him the coolest car men ever produced, shove him the sexiest girls from the top-model list (or not?), the ever charming yet mysterious Natori would not budge. But, truly, it took only a pair of Natsume's hopeful eyes to have Natori relent, even the sternest of decisions. Then, very slowly and as gentle as he was, he reached out to the boy and caressed his soft silky pale-coloured hair.

"I guess, it was a perfect time to teach you some techniques to repel the youkai. Be prepared, Natsume-kun. It's a tough job to do."

.

Both Natsume and Natori sat in front of the small house gnawing the overcooked/burnt fish for breakfast. Meanwhile, Hiiragi sat not very far away with Nyanko-Sensei irritatingly yelling at her for letting the fish burnt. Hiiragi didn't really care, as long as her master hadn't complained. It is not like she knew how to cook to begin with. Long ago she was a mountain guardian, for God's sake, not some youkai's good natured wife!

Minami was gone since morning saying that she also had some preparation to do. Since everyone was busy to protect what's important to them, she also needed to protect what's important to her. Everyone did curiously wonder what she was doing in the bushes at the back, but they finally decided to leave her to her own scheme. An apothecary she may seem to be, but even a druggist would have good plans sometimes. Two burnt fish no blacker than the others laid by the fire waiting for her return.

Natori chewed his fish and brightly smiled to the bitter taste he felt on his taste buds. He did miss the cooking his maids prepared him back at his place, but at a time like this, one shouldn't be choosy. He also missed the painkiller pills in the cabinet in the kitchen. Were him at home, he would instantly grab a mouthful of them and buried himself under the bed cover for a week. He knew he was exaggerating, but if he were to describe the pain he felt in his right arm in one word, he would simply say HELL. He was just there, dragging himself up, talking, eating and smiling for Natsume's sake. But, on second thought, would human painkillers work on an injury inflicted by ayakashi? Natori wasn't so sure.

Natsume devoured the food like a lion, though he knew Sensei would use 'pig' for a better comparison. The boy was hungry. He hadn't eaten since last night and this morning he had been performing tough spells that Natori taught him over and over. To say it clearly, he was exhausted and needed food to revive himself. Natsume was happy, nonetheless, for he had learnt two important things. One is how to make a barrier and the other is how to break them. Natsume thought that making a barrier is easy as long as it wasn't a forbidden technique that Natori-san had previously preformed. But, to break it was trickier. Natori did teach Natsume how to destroy barriers while a trapped youkai was in it, but with a smile he told the boy that he just knew that Natsume would not use it. Truly, Natsume was too kind-hearted to perform any kind of exorcism.

"Natsume, please eat slowly or you will get chocked," Natori said. Much to Natsume's embarrassment, he apologized and continued to eat at a much slower pace.

"I'm sorry, Natori-san," Natsume said again after awhile.

"It's alright, Natsume. You can just eat like a pig if you really want to."

"No, I'm not talking about the fish!"

"…?"

Natsume took out the green old book from his school bag and put it on his lap. He laid a hand upon it and softly felt its hard old texture beneath his palm. Natori just looked at him and the book without anything to say.

"This is the book that I really wanted to show you before, but didn't. The Book of Friends, the only thing I have to remind me of Reiko-san, my grandmother." There was an awkward pause as the boy bowed low looking only at the book under his hand. Natori hadn't made any comment making it hard for Natsume to face him. From afar, unknown to the two of them, both Sensei and Hiiragi had stopped quarrelling and watched silently what the human might do.

"May I have a look, Natsume?" Natsume heard Natori said and he found a graceful hand reached out for him. Natsume willingly handed the book to him and the exorcist started to flip over it examining its content. "They are all names," he said in disbelief.

"Yes, they are. Those are the names Reiko-san got after beating all those youkai in a challenge. As a return, they gave their names away to her and she can control them however she liked" Natori looked back to Natsume, both awe and wonder etched on his face. No wonder Matoba wanted it. With this he would be the strongest person among all the exorcists. He could possibly surpass and take over the association.

"If the pages were torn what will happen?"

"The pages connect to the youkai whose name it belonged to. If the page was destroyed so would the spirit. That is why, I've decided to return all the names to their owners. I've never met Reiko-san, I didn't know how she felt, no one is able to tell me who she was, how she's like, what pain she had gone through. No one remembered her. If returning her friends' name would put at end to what she had started, that is the least I can do for her." Natori didn't say anything; he looked silently at the old volume in his hand. "I shouldn't be keeping the secret about The Book of Friends from you, Natori-san. I'm really sorry." There was a certain ring in his voice that made the whole place silently saddened.

"No, it's alright Natsume, I did figure out the secret in the end," the exorcists chuckled trying to ease the accumulating misery in the air.

"But, you didn't hear it from me. In other words, I lied to you. I didn't tell you the truth though I used it a couple of times behind your back when we met. Not telling about it also means that I did not trust you. Yet, you have done so much for me and protected me. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize, Natsume, you did nothing wrong." Natori handed the book back to the boy and smiled. Natsume took it returning a puzzled look. "The book is a powerful thing and it would be bad if it were to fall on the wrong hands. If I were in your place, I would do the same thing." Natsume slipped the book safely back into his school boy while the other carefully watched him. "And, besides, even knowing myself, Natsume," he continued "I still advise you not to let your guard down especially around people like me." In an instant, the black tiny lizard crossed his face and Natsume could feel all his hair stood along with an unbearable chill. This is the forth time he saw him in an evil aura. Almost he regretted for saying what he had said before.

"And you are talking as if I wasn't here, you sneaky lizard guy! Always as shady as ever." In a breath, Sensei was already standing in front of Natori looking intently at him. In the fortune cat form it was hard to say whether he was snarling or mocking. But the warning was indeed there, serious or not. "I will be watching your back, if I found you messing around with my prey, I will instantly eat you along with that Matoba bastard."

"Talk like that to my master again, and I will not show any mercy, you cat-dumpling." Hiiragi suddenly squeezed in.

"What? What is it, that you had just called me?"

"Cat-dumpling."

"How dare you calling a noble being such as me cat-dumpling, you stupid masked youkai."

"You just called yourself that, cat-dumpling."

Within seconds, both ayakashi was throwing fish bones at each other. Natsume heard Natori's soothing voice telling them not to fight, but he knew the man wasn't that serious to stop the fight anyway. He was laughing instead. So, Natori's expression was back to normal, much to Natsume's relief. He did scare him a while before as if in an instant, a stranger was the one who sat beside him, as if he would really snatch the book away from him. Just in an instant he knew nothing about him at all.

But, he was truthfully glad that Natori-san was there with him. Despite of what he said, he trusted him. He wanted to trust in him. Without him he would be long gone, eaten by some crazy youkai and the book would surely be used to the bad. And Nyanko-Sensei, no matter how many times he told Natsume that he wish him gone so that he would get hold of the book, still he had done a lot to protect him this time. He even stayed closed to him in his weakest moment, like a plank he could hold on to, to keep himself from drowning. Natsume knew, Sensei would not let any harm to fall on him. Hiiragi as well, despite her heartless mask, he knew she would help him to face this. Everyone was actually here to lend him strength and there's no reason for him to be weak now. They may seem untruthful sometimes, hiding their intentions from him, but in truth they really care. It was pretty strange, but just like what Sasada had said yesterday, in truth they are like…

A thin smiling girl suddenly appeared not far away from him. She was wearing a high-school uniform just like him and was looking kindly his way. Natsume saw her lips moved like she was saying something to him. The brown-haired girl smiled and waved at him before she vanished like an apparition. Natsume gasped and smiled afterwards.

_Reiko-san, don't worry. I have many important and trustful companions with me. We will not let your book falls into the wrong hands. This I promised you._

In unawares, looking at the people around him, another thin smile crept onto Natsume's lips.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound thundering in the whole place and the ground instantly shook. Natsume automatically grabbed Sensei's small form covering him in an embrace. Natsume's heart began to beat very fast. He could hear it beating against his ribs.

"Master!" Natsume instantly turned alarmed by the panicked voice. Natori had fallen limply in Hiiragi's embrace. She slowly went to her knees supporting his weight. Natsume quickly dashed to their side. Hiiragi was calling for his master over and over but Natori didn't reply and he buried his face closed to her. Only his hands were visibly trembling as he grasped the left side of his chest.

"Natori-san!" Natsume was half-screaming his name now. He watched in horror as Natori showed some difficulty in breathing. Another crashing sound was heard again and this time a violent gust of wind followed. Natsume remembered the wind was quite the same with the one he experienced yesterday. Indeed, when the outer barrier was formed. Sensei quickly turned to his real form shielding the three individuals crouching on the ground. After a few seconds, all was silent.

Natori was coughing and panting all at the same time. The moment he sat up and pulled himself away from Hiiragi, his face was pale in total shock. No matter what had happened to him, it seemed that the torture had just ended. In truth, the moment the loud sound was heard, he felt like his heart had just been plucked out from his chest and his breath had burst out from his lung. For the first time in his life, he thought that he would really die, but the pain instantly ceased when the second crumbling sound was heard.

He squinted and looked away in the distance, trying hard to concentrate. Both Natsume and Hiiragi were frantically asking whether he was fine.

"The barrier," was the only thing he could say while he was still heaving hard. Before they could ask anything else, he hastily got up and sprinted away. Natori didn't care if they were shouting and calling for him. He didn't care if his body hurt with all the running and jumping across the training ground. Those were not important right now. There was one thing he had in mind, one thing he needed to make sure of, one thing he had feared the most. He stopped at the very spot where he performed the spell of the barrier the day before. There were smoke all around and he could smell something burning. On the grassy ground a curved line shone in shades of burning ember and Natori could still felt the heat of the fire which had devoured the barrier. One yellow ofuda that he had nailed to the wall lay on the ground, no longer golden in colour, but grey. The wind blew slightly and its ashes were slowly blown away. Then, there was a sound of light footsteps coming towards him.

Out from the smoke, the black figure appeared. He was wearing a worn coloured kimono which one could hardly tell if he was spirit or human. He was holding a brown kasamochi which hid his face pretty well and his very long black hair fluttered behind him nearly reaching his thigh. But, Natori did not have to see his face to know who that person was.

_Sorry for being late. I promised to upload one chapter per day, but this one is too long that it took me 2 days to finish. I knew I had made a lot of grammatical + spelling mistakes in my previous chapters including this one, but I will try my best to avoid them. I'm planning to edit it after I finished this story, well, if I have the time. For now, what do you think about the story? Please review for me! ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm moving on to one of the most troublesome parts in this story. Actually, I had finished writing this a couple of days ago, but it took me awhile to be satisfied with it. Anyway, enjoy reading! _

Chapter 11

Natori did not have to see his face to know who that person was. Seriously, he hadn't really spoken to him face to face before, let alone a friendly conversation, the only exchanged words between them were merely polite greetings in a meeting they attended. Yes, he was in a _somewhat_ good term with Nanase-san, the person's secretary, and had sometimes asked for her help, but the news that were spread of him were enough to make Natori decide not to ever cross path with him. But, this time, Natori thought, nothing could really be helped.

"Impressive, Natori, you are able to put up such a strong barrier around a huge place," Matoba said turning the paper parasol upwards revealing his face. He was a handsome young man, well, at least the author thought he was, and he was tall and slender, with ghostly pale skin. The long intimidating black hair that crowned his head had further emphasized his charming look. If it wasn't for the hideous bandage wound over his left eye, his features had all it takes to be called a celebrity just like his rival who stood in front of him. He was smiling as dazzling as those of Natori's and the latter smiled back at him.

"Motoba-san too wasn't bad at all for being able to tear that barrier down." Between Natori and Matoba, they were about the same age, but with Matoba's current reputation, Natori could not help using a much politer tone.

"Is that so? I'm sorry, did I hurt you that much?" The smile on Matoba's face widened into a smirk and that was when Natori secretly gulped to the macabre sense of humour. The blond's smile was still there, however.

Frankly speaking, Matoba was clearly taunting him. He knew that the brunet had the right to. The barrier he had put up yesterday was a powerful technique passed on through generations in Natori clan and as far as he knows, no one was ever successful to break it down, not even by brute force. But the young exorcist who stood in front of him had easily burnt the wall down and hurt him even while he was still inside the barrier. This was surely not an opponent to belittle with.

"I hadn't expected you to pay a visit, Matoba-san. Actually, I'm planning to go to your place to discuss this matter. And now that you are here, I'm hoping that you could kindly explain why you come."

"Em, and I'm pretty much ready to listen why you are here, getting on my way." Despite the welcoming look they had given each other, sarcasm was laced icily in their tone.

There was a sound of hasty footsteps coming and less in a minute, Natsume and the others arrived at the scene. Natsume, knowing well who it was that stood in front of Natori, halted with alarming expression on his face as if he had just witnessed an affair too scandalous to be true.

"Oh, Natsume Takashi-kun - what an interesting reaction! I'm glad to see you here, had saved some time for searching," he said cheerily to the boy.

"Matoba-san, I'm not giving you the Book of Friends!" the boy yelled, the shocked look turning to scowl. It was nothing more like an upset face of child, from Matoba's point of view, and he silently snorted to the thoughts that the boy was actually trying to scare him off using that method.

"Boy, I'm surprised that you know why I'm here!" he said as he turned back meaningfully to Natori whose expression had slightly hardened once the boy arrived. With that, Matoba smiled. In truth, there's no smile in this earth to be compared with his. If the grin of a youkai whose face was hideously swathed in an ugly drawn mask was considered frightening, beyond anything else, there's nothing compared to Matoba's smile, especially the one he was showing right then. Well, forget about how charming he looked, once the smile was shown, hell, the seers would shudder none too gently in apprehension. There's nothing in this world more beautiful but both unsettling and intimidating at the same time. It was as if all his desires and hidden intention were made known in a single smile but none was actually, clearly, and certainly read. It was an interesting, curiously troublesome kind of smile. All they have to do was to stay attentive and never ever to let their guard down once _that_ appeared; thus Natori had significantly learnt after their encounter that day. Of course, he needed to learn this in the hard way.

"Now, that everyone was here, and our reasons were clear, it's about time for you to hand over what I want. Give me the book and then everyone can go home, as simple as that."

"If it's as simple as that, Matoba-san, then why did you let the whole cage of shiki to come for him? It's clear that you want him dead to begin with," Natori shot back. He was indeed dissatisfied with it even until now.

"It is just to teach a certain nosey exorcist a lesson," Matoba said rather cheerfully as he turned back to the boy. "As you can see, with many shikis in my command, you won't stand a chance, would you? I'm sure your injured friend can't defend you alone and… and also your fox-demon over there, it can't protect you forever."

"Don't listen to him, Natsume. He's just trying to scare you," Natori retorted.

"If you want to see your friends alive, boy, give me the book." As he finished that sentence, Natsume heard much snarling and growling coming from the direction of the woods. And in a few second, the group of youkai showed up crawling and creeping through the crispy sound of the trodden dried leaves. They encircled the four companions hungrily with hot saliva dripping from the corner of their mouth. The boy gripped his school bag nervously in his hand out of habit. He could almost felt _its_ texture, its pages, its being inside and even as he held the bag, he could clearly see the powerful volume in his head. If this particular book was just handed to the man… If this cursed heirloom wasn't… If he was able to go back home today without any troublesome thing to occur… If he was fated not to… _And, If Matoba was just trying to scare him, it really worked!_

Truthfully, Natsume didn't want any harm to fall on either of his friends. Not Natori-san, not Sensei, not Hiiragi and even the trespassing youkai. If everyone can just go back to their normal lives unharmed, he would gladly hand over the book. But, as he clasped the poor worn bag with his hands, he remembered his other youkai friends. He remembered Hinoue, he remembered Misuzu, Kuchihige and the other forest gangs. He remembered the youkais whose name he hadn't yet returned. Were he to hand over the book that day, all their lives, all their dreams and their wills will be entirely controlled by the man named Matoba. Although for either good or bad, it was like the handing in of the contract of eternal enslavement. That one, the same as the previous, he could not possibly accept.

But, he is a human. The one at the disadvantage now would be only the youkai. Some names written in the book, he didn't even know them, right? Why should he put his life at stakes just for a bunch of strangers and spirits he hadn't met? And, besides, if he gives Matoba the Book of Friends, no one will be killed today. Slowly, he could feel something inside him was trembling.

Even so, as he was standing, with anxiety pulsing through his veins, he remembered what Sensei told him the other night while he was still up looking after the sick Natori. The cat had quietly crawled to him in search of warmth and had sleepily uttered the most soothing promise the boy had ever heard.

_Natsume, the person we are facing are not those that should be trifled with, then please, do all you can to protect the book, and I will do all I can to protect you._

Natsume's hands shook a little as he held the black bag closed to his chest. He shut his eyes feeling Sensei's steady breath on his back. Sensei had not said a word then, but he could feel him standing behind him, covering for him. Sensei, he had said it once, and he would not go back on his words. Natsume quietly cursed himself for having a wavering trust for his own stance. Perhaps he had relied too much on Sensei, and Natori-san that he had forgotten the important duty of his part.

"I said, give me the book, boy." The black haired exorcist impatiently demanded.

"NEVER!"

Natsume was breathing hard as if it had taken his all just to utter one word. And he had even yelled it out, beyond all his courage, as if he had just defied his school principal. In an instant, the smile on Matoba's face vanished. The fact that the boy would go against his wish was clearly beyond his expectation, he was indeed pissed.

"If that be you choice then, so be it," the man said resisting the urge to roll his eye. Eventually, he focused back to Natori. "You know, the barrier that you put was invincible except for one weakness."

"I'll be glad to learn that from you, Matoba-san." Natori was still smiling. But, he didn't let his guard down even after the slight change of subject, especially not after all the number of youkai making a grand appearance before. The brunet walked to and fro before him as he began explaining. But, the other knew that he was just trying his best to control his eagerness and the anger he felt before. All the more reasons for Natori to stay alert.

"In the ritual to burn down the barrier, the blood of the conjurer who performs the pack is needed. Blood was used to build it, and the same blood is needed to undo it. But, to get the blood after the conjurer was safely inside the barrier was quite impossible. That was why, if we think and act one step faster before that happens, all we need was one little traitor, and one drop of blood will fall easily into our hands." Natsume didn't understand what the hell he was talking about, of course for a naïve child like him, he wouldn't, but he saw how Natori tensed listening to his last sentence. "Yes, the only weakness to that great barrier is a traitor, Natori."

Before anyone could say anything, before anyone could react, out of nowhere, Minami, the trespassing female youkai sprang to her feet and grabbed the school bag containing the Book of Friends from Natsume's grasp. Natsume in his shock, tried to snatch it back, but the small youkai was too quick for him and she hopped and landed about 7 feet away, tearing the school bag and all the other unrelated books to shreds.

Hiiragi was quick to get her. Unfortunately, Minami held out the green book high above her head with a small suspicious purplish bottle in her other hand. He leaned the bottle close to it.

"Don't move! Stay where you are. I have a highly acidic potion in my hand. One drop, and the book will be destroyed!" she shouted and poured some to her feet for the hell of it. The verdant grass on the ground instantly wilted and Hiiragi stopped short. Natsume gasped and Madara hissed behind him, but the feline didn't say a word. Everyone needed to be careful now, especially when that bastard leader was there, taking the upper-hand of everything. Natori stood as still as a tree watching the turn of event in surprise. He should have known about this, how careless! And, she was the one who tended his wound last night. She could easily steal his blood unnoticed.

Minami carefully walked away from them with each step closer towards her master. As she did, she turned her masked-face reluctantly in Natsume's direction once and quickly looked away.

"Good job, Minami. Now, hand the book over to me," the chief instructed with a winning smile stark on his face. He indeed, looked satisfied than he ever was. Yet, despite of being pleased of herself for getting the job done, somehow Minami looked uncertain. She rigidly stopped a distance away from her superior before kneeling down in front of him.

"I will give you this book, my Lord," she said with her small uncertain voice. "…if you could call my little sister here and free us both as promised." Everyone was surprised with that little statement she made, Natsume especially and so did Matoba. As the owner, he was expecting his shikis to obey everything he told them to do without questions unless they were indeed expecting some punishment from him. He would tolerate a reply sometimes, but Minami's reply sounded a little off to his ears. In fact it was entirely not a satisfactory reply.

He had indeed promised her to abolish her ownership if she presented The Book of Friends to him; that's what he told her when he assigned her that job. Well, it's not like she was too useful to begin with and the other sister being too weak, had been eaten by one of his shiki long ago. He was surprised that she hadn't figure out about it yet, so he made a promise just so that she wouldn't betray him for this important job. But, it was just beyond his expectation that she would voice out to claim the deal that fast and most importantly before she gave the book to him.

It finally dawned on Natsume, then, what was going on, what she meant when she told him exorcists had done cruel things to her family, what exactly is the thing she wanted to protect, and why she shot a reluctant look at him after betraying his trust. He almost cursed her when she took the book from him, he almost hated her, and what a fool he was for failing to realize this sooner. She must have been fighting this alone for quite some times now… He gripped the side of his shirt as he watched Minami kneeling defenselessly and entirely alone in front of the black-haired exorcist.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Minami," came the monotonous answer. From her crouching position, Minami gasped. And, as if understood it by instinct, she gripped the grass beneath her palm, nails digging into the soil. Even so, she needed to make sure of this. Minami raised her face to meet his owners' with determination in her heart.

"I understand that it is not according to the plan, my Lord, but she can just teleport herself here in an instant if you call her. That's what her power is."

Ignoring her plea, Matoba looked straight into her face and calmly said "Give me the book, Minami." There was a certain ring in his voice that made her cringe. Besides Minami, Natsume cringed as well. From afar he could sense the danger in the brunet's voice that made him secretly pray for Minami to just hand over the book to him. He didn't want to think what might happen to her if she still refused.

However, much to the boy's disappointment, instead of surrendering the said item, Minami got to her feet, thumbing the tightly lidded bottle opened. She leaned the tiny vial so precariously closed to the volume in her hand that Natsume could see a drop of the purple liquid almost dripped on it.

"I will pour this potion onto this book if you don't do as I say!" she hissed desperately, voice high and histerical, a sense of both anger and fear was written on her features. Indeed, despite looking unfazed Young Master Matoba was astonished. There was not a single shiki of his until now who had the courage to, dare him to say it, defy and threaten him. That useless youkai had indeed disgraced and humiliated him in front of them all. Natsume dreadfully saw the man's hand fisted before he closed his eye and snorted to himself.

"Minami," he said none too harshly. Indecipherable emotions where written on his face now. "Do you honestly think a lowly creature like you is worthy for a promise? If only you could remain silent and understand your place." She inhaled sharply and retreated as five huge youkai stepped forward towering above her. "And, the reason why I can't do as you say is because your weak little sister is already dead and soon you will be joining her!" Out from her trembling hands, the tiny bottle slipped.

"MINAMI!"

The moment Natsume screamed that name he could clearly see three big porcupine/ youkai bristled raining their prickles towards the stiffened ayakashi. In an instant, without a thought, as if by instinct, he found his legs moving, taking him towards the small youkai fast. Just as he did, the other two hawk-like creatures began to advance wildly towards him.

All who was there quickly sprang into action. Sensei, in his Madara form aggressively pounced onto the sprinting youkais, pushing and dragging them away in a crazy cat-dog fight. Hiiragi unsheathed her sword and advanced after Madara. Natori unleashed one of his secret spell and in an instant the place was surrounded in grey mist blurring the other youkai from charging towards the boy. Natsume safely reached out for Minami none too soon and the moment he saw her Minami was already falling to the ground. Her shattered mask slipped out from her face.

_Damn, it was too late!_

There were some grave wounds at her sides and shoulders and much to the boy's terror, the same prickle that hit Natori the other day was plunged deep in her chest. Natsume cradled her frail body as she coughed and writhed painfully in his arms.

"I'm sorry Natsume-sama. Look's like I fail to protect what's important to me," she said in a small weak voice.

"No, don't say that, Minami."

"I'm just trying to get her back, but now that she was…" A tear silently fell down from her eyes as she swallowed in the rest of the sentence. There's no way she could hide her feelings now that the mask was gone. The youkai later slipped a small hand in her pocket taking out two tiny bottles in her hand.

"Here, this is the medicine for your friend. He needs it till the wound truly heals. And this is for you, I made it this morning. It's a potion to weaken even the strongest of youkai. Keep it. I know it can help you."

"Minami." It took his everything not to cry. Natsume pulled the dying youkai closer in a tight embrace, resting his chin on her head as if the act would stop the time from taking her away. Then, with shaky hands she placed the unharmed Book of Friends into Natsume's hand. He gripped the hard cover of the handmade volume so tightly that his knuckle whitened.

"Please have back your book, Natsume-sama. And promise me to protect… those… important to…" And, then, she was silent. Her bloody small hand fell limply to her side, no longer moving, no longer living.

"Minami…" Tears slowly crept to the corner of his eyes as he sobbed. For the first time in life, Natsume felt like smacking somebody. He had seen this girl, living, speaking, complaining, wishing just the other day before, just a few second before, and now she was dead. She just wanted herself and her sister to be freed. Motoba would pay for this! Natsume lowered her body comfortably to the ground taking a last glimpse of her face. Just after he did her being vaporized into white shining particles and melted into the air.

Natori's voice was heard within the mist, giving a command to his only shiki.

"Hiiragi, cover Natsume! Natsume, now!" Alarmed by the other's command, Natsume quickly got to his feet, looked out for the secret markings on the ground before taking out two paper ofuda from his pocket. Brushing his tears away, he slipped one paper through his fingers in each hand, stretched out both his arms to his sides and began to say the spell as soon as Hiiragi appeared in front of him swatting a poisonous prickle away from the boy.

_I seek the power of the scales that protects this life,_

_I seek the power of the tails that glides through this current,_

_Give us the light,_

_And repel the darkness,_

_Come forth,_

_Water Guardian!_

Both Natsume's and Notori's voice echoed through the mist in unison and Natsume saw before his eyes huge waves of water rising from the ground right where the chained circles had been. It surrounded both him and Hiiragi with the deafening sound of the waves encasing them as if they were standing inside a water fountain. After that the waves vanished and all was silent again. Natsume had no idea what had happened, Natori-san only told him to unleash the spell if things get bad, or when he told him to, yet, Natsume knew, though not knowing how, they were already inside the barrier. The Book of Friends lay at his feet clean and dry. Natsume's clothes were untouched too despite the vigorous splashes before. The mist cleared and the world was revealed to him.

There's no sign of Sensei anywhere and that had him worried. He must be fighting with the other youkai in the woods just to get them away from him. Outside the barrier, Natori stood gallantly with the same coloured ofuda in his hands.

But, something was wrong. Natsume had been in a ridiculously wrong situation before, but this was something terribly different than anything else had been. Because Natori was standing outside instead of inside with him, something they had not agreed upon when he taught him the technique before. And, even as he stood there with his back facing him, he could truly sense a different intention that the exorcist had been hiding.

"Natori-san!" he called, banging his fist onto the already formed transparent wall but the elder ignored him as if he could not hear him. Of course, he could hear him, he wasn't deaf. He just didn't have a heart to face him now that he had betrayed him. He just hoped that the teenager will just remain inside, all quiet while not getting in his way.

Matoba was standing in front of Natori with a smile etched on his face.

"Impressive, it was quite awhile for me to witness the Twin Koi barrier or the famous Ryougi technique," he tauntingly praised. "If I wasn't wrong, it was first created by two exorcist siblings, and it won't worked without two energy in sync with each other. As expected of you, the Young Head of the House of Natori."

"As the Head of the Matobas, you knew a lot, yourself," Natori also praised not lifting his gaze from the man.

"But, I had not expected for the boy to be able to perform a part of it. You are really an interesting boy, Natsume." Matoba shot a creepy awestruck look his way. Even from inside the barrier, Natsume still shuddered looking at him. It sent chills running down his spine.

"He surely is." He heard Notori said rather proudly. Matoba slowly turned away from the boy facing the other exorcist.

"Let's forget about Natsume-kun for awhile, now that we are alone again, Natori. It's a perfect time to settle some unfinished business with you." He gracefully walked ahead till the blond was 5 steps away from him. His handsome face was serious and stern as he looked at the other. "Natori, it seems that you had intercepted the association request for me five times already. That is quite an annoying thing to do. I believed, Nanase-san had conveyed to you my warning."

"She did, about three months ago."

"Now, that I think about it, it's always the request from around this area. I wonder if it was Natsume-kun that you have been scared of me to find."

"Perhaps, you are right, Matoba-san."

"Care to explain to me who he actually is?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you he's my housekeeper, would you?" Natori said smiling. The other began to laugh as well. He had quite a charming laugh for a scary person.

"Very funny, Natori. I can see how much we can enjoy each other if we had some time to spend for random talks." He said in a friendly manner, too friendly that no one would believe he was actually there to start a quarrel on the first place. In brevity, his laughter vanished and his face became stern again catching the other's attention. Despite his own calm expression, Natori felt tension coursing through his body as he regarded the other. "Usually, those who stood in my way will be wiped out in an instant. Remember the woman with all her shikis eaten. You are quite lucky that a shiki still remains." Natori made a glance Hiiragi's way as Matoba looked at her. The blond was thankful that she was safe inside the barrier, as planned. Of course, just like Natsume, he hadn't told her about this. He didn't want her to get involved when he settles things with Matoba

"And you are too lucky for I feel like being merciful today. Let's make a trade, then. I'm quite interested with the rumours I heard about you, Natori, and had been wondering ever since whose skills are better between us." A pregnant pause lingered as the two exorcists stared into each others eyes. Black versus red chocolate. Natori instantly understood what Matoba meant even without further explanation. "If you win," he continued. "I will let all of you go but if you lose, you need to hand over that book and the boy to me."

"All you need is the book, not the boy!" Natori cried in protest. His brows furrowed slightly listening to Matoba's absurd condition. For the life of him, there's no way he could agree on that.

"I'm sorry, but there's a change of plan," Matoba added with another charming yet taunting smile across his face. Yet, as soon as it emerged it melted away into a threateningly commanding look. All friendliness gone. "The trade only come once, Natori, take it or leave it."

There was indeed a long silence after that was said. A wild gust of wind suddenly came, blowing Matoba's long hair and Natori's striking blue haori to one side. As if brought by the wind, the faint sound of snarling and clawing was heard from afar in the woods where Madara was beastly fighting. He was battling with quite a number of youkai in there and Natori chided to the fact that he could not do anything to help him. He stood pondering onto the matter at hand looking straight into his opponent's face. He didn't dare to look at Natsume's, not even once. Then, he silently heaved a sigh.

"If you win, you will have what you said," he surrendered. "But…" He squinted straight to the brunet's face, eyes hardening behind the glasses. "…If I win you will let us all go and never attempt to take the book and come close to Natsume ever again."

"Hmm… I guess I can agree with that," The brunet replied so fast that Natori didn't think he had spent even a second to reflect on it. He seemed disturbingly confident to win the fight. "Any other condition? This is your territory after all."

"No shiki is to be used in this fight," Natori said without hesitation. With that Hiiragi tensed gripping the side of her own black haori.

"The fight of a true conjurer's skill, I supposed, how admirable. But, Natori, actually, she's the favourite, isn't she?" Natori didn't answer him, this time, but the fact that he was glaring now made the brunet's wolfish smile became broader than before. "Then, let the fight begins."

_Tragedy-writer's mode ACTIVATED. I told you I will kill people when I got bored. I wonder who I should kill in the next chapter (grins)… Hmm, let's make it more interesting, you guys need to review or else I will kill Natsume in the next chapter. Wahahahahahahahahahaha! _

…

_Nah, I'm just kidding and I know you won't budge with my threat anyway. __Haha… I hope you enjoy this chapter and please look forward for the next. ^_^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the late update. I had been working on a drama script someone had requested me and I had to put this fic away for awhile as I worked on it. Now, here I am, before that I would like to give some lectures about the characters in this fic. If you hate spoilers for the real anime you better skip it..hehe_

_Matoba Seiji, the person who is probably the most OOC in this fic. Since he hasn't yet made his grand appearance in the anime, I couldn't tell for sure, what his characters like, how his voice sounds, what his 'mokuteki' were, is he bad, or is he actually a nice guy with misunderstood personality etc etc etc… I really hope that he will show up in the next season in 2011, well, if they decide to make a third season of it which I, 50% doubt it. Haha! But, seriously, if they make the third season, we will absolutely meet him. His arc was pretty interesting as compared to the others and it gives the continuation to whatever happens with Natsume and his Book of Friends._

_The things that happened in Matoba past have not yet been revealed in the manga, and yes the childhood memories he had with his brother, I made it all up! :P So does his ability as an exorcist; the cloth manipulator (see chapter 5). Hahahaha! Well, come on, Midorikawa Yuki-sensei had made him so interestingly mysterious that we couldn't figure out a single thing, that's why I let my imagination go a bit wild for that. And, since Natori uses papers for his jutsu (in the manga Matoba admitted that the natori-clan was the expert in manipulating papers), I decided why not make his rival a cloth-user then… besides his enchanting bow…. ^_^ But, he seemed to have the power to restrict people+youkai in the manga, and because I couldn't tell for sure, I drop it. But, I didn't make up the eye-eating youkai issue… that one is official._

_I'm sorry for making him look so bad and sinister in this story. Natsume did think like that of him in the manga though and we can see how distrustful Natori was towards Matoba-clan in the anime (zoku episode 9). I like it when Nanase-san warned Natori about intercepting their business in the manga (chapter 23), she did it just to lure Natori and figure things out, and Natori had thoughtlessly come flying to Natsume to make sure everything's okay. Hihi.. Natori may look like that, but he is as naïve as Natsume not 1% less._

_Okay, enough blabbering. Hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, I made an obvious mistake about Matoba, and because we had come this far, I'm not telling you about it….^_^_

Chapter 12

Madara soared above the trees while twenty other youkai pursued him. Looks like he was able to lure those troublesome fools into the forest, away from the training ground. He didn't like to fight with all those branches getting on his way, but he just didn't want to thump all those guys into a pulp in front of Natsume, let alone force them through his cake hole. The boy was too soft-hearted and too tender, Madara thought, that he didn't want to scare him. He wondered, if Natsume was alright after what happened to that female shiki. He's a strong-willed boy, he'll be alright, he thought. Yeah, we hoped so…

For once in his life, he had to agree with that lizard brat for putting Natsume inside that barrier. At least, he won't get hurt if anything goes bad. And, he won't get involved in his fight as well. Twenty was quite a number to beat. No matter how troublesome it was, it was not that he couldn't manage. But, it will be much harder to deal with if he had someone he needed to protect at the same time.

From afar, he could sense a slow change in the atmosphere and his lush white fur on his back bristled. There's only a reason why that happened and he was glad that he was quite far away from that wretched training ground now. To still give him creeps even in this distance…_Damn those crazy exorcists!_

A youkai suddenly pounced on him out of nowhere and Madara instantly ducked dodging the abrupt ambush. The cat-like youkai sliced a mass of fur but missed him of course and as it hovered on top of him, Madara clawed it from below and it was thrown away colliding with another youkai as it went. Madara stood glowering at the group of youkai which surrounded him, none fierce enough to scare him though.

_So, you honestly think that beasts like you, who are ignorant of your own place can take down a higher being like me?_

Madara dug his bloody claws within the grassy earth and growled. This could get pretty ugly.

.

Natori dodged the piece of cloth that was lashed swiftly towards him. The unusual dark fabric slammed against a tree leaving a deep cut on its trunk. He glanced at the poor tree for a second before diverting all his attention back to his opponent. He secretly gulped. If that thing hit him just now, he would…

Before he could finish his line of thoughts, another swift blur advanced for him. There's no time to dodge it this time and he threw his chain paper dolls forward in attempt to shield himself. The paper caught the cloth and instantly restricted it like snakes. The cloth was thorn into tiny pieces.

"Woah, that was pretty something, Natori. Your move and your marvelous costume make it looks so _extremely_ realistic." Matoba said. He paused for a second before amusingly looking at the antique straw slippers at Natori's feet. Matoba seriously had no idea why the other was dressed like that but _all that he lacked was a weapon_, he mused to himself.

"Thank you for the compliment," Natori said a little out of breath. Thanks to that, his annoyed twitch was barely visible.

"But, do you know, one of the rules stated in the Code of the Shinsengumi is that it prohibits its members from engaging in private fights."

"Is that so? Then, I shall commit seppuku right after I defeat you, Matoba-san."

After exchanging smiles they continued to lash at each other and dodge each other's attack.

Meanwhile, from inside the barrier, Natsume sat on the grass worriedly watching the fight. Natori-san had nothing to do with this, he reminded himself, and he was just being dragged in this situation and defended him in the name of friendship. He was just here because he wasn't strong enough to defend himself, and because there's no one else who could help him. Deep inside his heart, Natsume was glad that Natori was helping him, but there's no way he could cramp away the anxiety within him seeing the man fight. Even Natori seemed to be able to get the upper hand in the battle he knew better how he was actually not in a condition to fight. What if he got injured again? What if he got killed by the one-eyed guy? But, there's nothing he could do to stop the fight and even if he had been yelling and protesting earlier, all Natori gave him as a response was just a smile. If only he could get out from this barrier and put a stop to it… for the first time in life, Natsume truly hated the art of exorcism.

Hiiragi saw how the boy who sat beside her gripped a fistful grass on the ground. His brows were crooked and knitted in agitation and Hiiragi could tell the boy was extremely worried. There was no sign of tears anymore though the boy seemed to continuously sniffing. What happened before to the poor youkai was miserably heartbreaking. And Natsume must have gravely affected by it. To see that he was no longer crying, was a blessing. Perhaps, Natsume was trying hard to push all that grief away since there was another danger at hand. The boy was getting stronger, she thought. Still, she didn't dare to bring out the delicate matter concerning Minami, perchance the boy would crumble down like sand. Ignoring her own share of worry she tried to sooth him.

"Do not worry so much Natsume. He may look ordinary as a man, but Master is very strong. He had almost the same reputation with Matoba," she told him with much gentle voice she could muster.

"But, his arm is still hurting him. He may not be able to keep up with those swift movements for long."

It's true that Natori's movement was slowing down a little and Hiiragi saw how he relied more on his left hand than the right. She was thankful that her master was ambidextrous.

"Please trust him," she said, more like to herself this time. "I have faith in my master."

Both of them dashed forward, launching each other's attack. There was a swishing sound as the two conjurers met, colliding onto each other's assault and hurled away. Natori safely landed on the ground while his chain papers still twirling around him. In truth, Natori was heavily panting after all the hassle. His body felt a little heavy and his legs were slightly shaking. But, he didn't have time to regard all the weaknesses and pain he felt right now. He needed to stay strong and win the fight! Unexpectedly, he felt a stinging pain on his head. He raised his good hand to feel it and found a small cut. A line of crimson rivulet oozed out from his temple.

_Damn it, Matoba just got me!_

Matoba was grinning as he saw some blood on his opponent's head. But, the grin quickly vanished as he himself raised his hand and found a bloody cut on his own cheek. Now, Matoba was truly pissed. He had been in many fights before, be it with youkai or human, but not a single drop of his blood until now was shed.

Natori Shuichi, there's not a single soul he really wished to exterminate, right then.

The cloth-user summoned back the shattered fabric on the ground and they gathered in front of him like accumulating black smoke. Breathing a cursed spell between his teeth, the large heap of dark cloth flew forward, forming a huge ferocious black dragon as it advanced towards Natori.

In a breath, a big paper doll stood up covering its master, holding the dragon at bay. Natori held out both his hands forward withstanding the dragon's great pressure but it proved to be futile as his arms began to shake. He knew he couldn't hold it, not a minute longer. Without second thought, he slipped a hand into the fold of his hakama and took out another ofuda between his fingers. He chanted a little spell and the paper flew, flinging towards the dragon like a boomerang slashing it in two. The dragon instantly vanished and the black heap of cloth fell silently to the ground.

Just as Natori unwound to catch his breath, an object suddenly flew towards him, cutting through the paper doll which stood protecting him, hitting and stabbing him on the shoulders. He cried in pain as he was flung seven feet backwards before kissing the ground.

"Natori-san!" he heard Natsume's worried voice called for him, a sign that a terrible thing had indeed occurred. By the time he lifted himself from the ground all he could sense was pain. He could even barely register a black arrow sticking out from his left shoulders, having painfully grazed his clavicle.

"You have used your weapon," Natori said turning to the impishly grinning Matoba in front of him. A large bow was visible held by his hand.

"I remembered, only shiki was forbidden in this fight, not including the weapons," Matoba told him. Natori gripped the arrow and pulled it out in a breath. He hissed and blood came rushing down his arm drenching his left sleeves in scary primal red. It was true that he had said nothing about weapons before and how very foolish of him to entirely forget about it.

The ground seemed to be shaking underneath him and he could feel a depressing aura raised up as his opponent gathered about three magic arrows in his direction. Seizing the pain, he staggered to his feet. "Well, Natori. If thou wish to live, summon thy weapon!"

After so many years of exorcising the spirit, the days he used his weapon could be counted with fingers. In fact, the last time he used it was when he was set out to slay an evil deity in a mountain with the Head of the Natori household, his Grandfather, five years ago. Somehow, even until now Natori had an amount of dislikes towards weapons.

After all, a weapon, no matter how convenient, was made to kill. That was why, even Natsume had only seen him using sticks the entire time.

Matoba stretched out his bow, ready for a kill while Natori stood up, a little hunched, clasping his bleeding shoulder. Matoba-clan was originally a group of skilled bowmen and Natori knew within this distance he would not miss. There's no way he could stop _those_ with his papers either. Still clasping his wound, Natori raised his now weakened and wounded left arm forward. He let his fist relaxed and his fingers unclasped as if he was about to reach and hold onto an invisible object in front of him.

The arrows came faster than a breath and they cleaved through the air with frighteningly deafening hiss. Two meters away before the arrows reached him, slowly and calmly, almost like a whisper, Natori called _its_ name.

"Ryuken."

Translucent lines instantly formed in front of him and as he clasped his fingers together, he was holding onto not nothingness, not air, not papers, but the hilt of a sword. He swung the weapon forward two times faster than any eye could catch and the three black arrows lay uselessly on the grass.

Natori let the tip of the long blade touched the ground, it had been awhile for him to swing it in a fight, and both his arms were in a bad condition that he began to feel the sword heavier than usual. A green ofuda along with a thread made talisman dangled at its hilt.

From afar, Matoba was clapping his hands, half-admiring, half-mocking his opponent. That bastard, instead of being anxious, he was enjoying the fight!

"I'm truly honoured to see Young Master Natori in action today," he said. "I heard that they say the young master was fearsome in battle, who had played quite a role when they eliminated that demon 5 years ago. He had not shown any interesting skill nowadays, though, I'm glad that the rumours were true. All the more reasons for me…

TO DEFEAT YOU!" Matoba launched more arrows as he finished his last sentence.

Natori braced himself as the arrows came. Of course, he dodged and swatted them away as easily as he did before, but Matoba mercilessly continued his assault leaving Natori no time to breathe. In truth, he was confident with his sword skill, he had been through a Spartan training with his Grandfather before; having no confident would be a shame. But, Natori realized the slowly faltering sight he was having and the ever throbbing sensation through his every muscle that kept troubling his concentration – he was indeed running out of time. If he was hoping to win the trade, he needed…

…_to end this thing quick!_

Natori dashed forward as he whacked more arrows in his way. Matoba kept firing with arrows that ended with close calls. He admired the other for being able to move that fast despite of the injuries he bore, but he knew the man wouldn't be as lucky next time.

Again, from inside the barrier, Natsume could no longer sit still. He was walking to and fro instead, glancing at his friend and clasping the fabric of his shirt. In his agitated mind, he tried hard to mentally recall the spell Natori had taught to destroy the barrier around him. Indeed, he hadn't forgotten it and he knew he wasn't wrong. But, this barrier seemed a little bit tricky than what he had learnt and no matter how many times he tried to dispel it, it didn't work.

Natsume inhaled exasperatedly. He remembered Natori-san had recited the spell along with him when the barrier was built. He must have double-layered it, locking them from outside. If that was the case, even though Natsume was one of those who performed the ritual, it might be quite impossible for them to get out.

Inwardly, Hiiragi was as anxious as the boy. Yet, she stayed on the ground eyeing her master closely, reading his every move. Somehow, she knew what her master was thinking and she knew that he was somehow in a hurry. That, in truth, worried her a lot. She realized that a long-range combat was putting him in a great disadvantage and that her master was trying to improve the situation by closing the distance between him and the opponent. Still, that had not put Hiiragi much at ease._ Master, it was not like him to be so rushed._

Another arrow missed his head by a mere inch. It passed whizzing closed to Natori's ears. Yet, Natori's face remained unfazed. He focused straight onto the brunet ahead of him and kept moving forward. Matoba was indeed skillful with his bow, no doubt he was born with it, one slip he would definitely be dead. But, if he could at least pass the arrows and get himself within the defenseless circle of the bowman, there will be plenty of openings for a successful attack. If he could at least get a little closer. Natori severed another arrow coming his way. Just one more step… and one final blow…

Natori jumped forward, sword swinging straight to his opponent's front. Before he knew it, a long cheesy smile crept onto the brunet's lips. The blade was met with the wooden curve of the giant bow and Natori was stopped dead on his tracks. Just after he did, a swishing sound came, and Natori was forced to retreat a few steps to dodge the swift black cloth coming for him. Within seconds, a giant bow was swung towards his head, swishing along its way like a gust of wind. Natori crouched low and the bow passed through his sweet blond hair. Pivoting his weight for the next blow, in his position, Natori aimed for Matoba's leg this time. The latter leapt backwards buying him a few distances just before the cold blade could graze his ankle. In a blink of an eye, Natori bolted up again, launching his frighteningly fast and unseen attack. Again, his blade met the amazingly tough wood of his opponent's bow.

Matoba's smile never left his mouth, and even while he stood with his bow in hand, blocking the other's blade, it irritatingly spread longer to his cheek, much to the blond's frustration. "You are quite a persistent type, Natori."

With inhumane speed he flipped the large bow with one hand and swung it towards his opponent. It was Natori's turn to block the attack this time and he was swept a little aback by its powerful blow. It was true that Matoba carried a bow, a weapon which brought one to believe that he was a long-range fighter. However, Natori noticed how he was also skillful in closed combat and the weapon was equally convenient in both fights. In other words, this man had no opening to begin with. Matoba juggled and flipped the bow from one hand to another like a yari user, carefully avoiding the side of its thread in every hit. Still, it didn't stop him from attacking.

Natori's shoulder began to sting and in a beat he lightly sidestepped, only to be grazed by the tip of the bow. Natori hadn't realized until then that the bow had blades at its both ends and blood began to drip from his side. In a breath, he blocked another attack from Matoba with a wince on his face, mentally reminding himself to be more careful with it next time. More swinging with incredulous power went his way and Natori was forced to leap, dodge and block all at the same time. Unfortunately, as he was blocking one attack in mid air, a kick landed straight on his gut and he was sent flying about three meters backward.

He safely landed on his feet, carefully poised himself in a sitting position. The mass of long hair fell messily over his shoulders as the severed white ribbon holding the pony tail in place fell silently to the ground.

"You are really a persistent type, Natori. It's hard for me to hold back." Natori decided not to reply Matoba's taunt. He was forced to sit still, saying nothing even if he really wanted to. That was because his body had begun to ache very badly and that he was bleeding in more than one places had worsen his condition. His heart was pounding inside and his sight began to shake ever so slightly in every beat. He was heaving too heavily for air that it hurt.

"It makes me wonder, Natori, you had been striving so hard from the beginning," Matoba said mercifully lowering his bow. "And the boy had nothing to do with you. Tell me, Natori, what is your reason behind this?"

"I have my own reason to do things I did. And, you don't have to know," Natori replied panting.

"Indeed, I don't have to know. But, in his case…" The brunet turned towards the boy inside the barrier. The look in his eyes was meaningfully taunting. "In your case, Natsume Takashi-kun, you really did have a right to know."

"What are you implying?" the boy snapped suspiciously eyeing the other. Natsume Takashi may be naïve. He may be an idiot, as Sensei said he was, in certain things. But, he couldn't possibly miss the disturbingly knowing look in Matoba's eyes. For good reasons, he learnt to keep his guard up around this man.

"What I mean is that, why is that poor Natori over there is bold enough to go against me, intercept the association requests addressed to me, getting on my way with my brilliant plan and much importantly fight to the death in the face of my bow for your sake?" he said pointing at the tired Shinsengumi on the ground. "If I were him, be it a friend or not, I would not stick my nose into other people's business, unless…

…_unless, there's some significant credit that I wish to gain_." There was a cheesy unsettling smile as he finished his last sentence. Both Natori and Natsume abruptly turned and squinted towards the brunet.

"I don't understand what you are saying," Natsume said distrustfully. Surely, he understood that Matoba was suggestively saying that Natori-san would betray him. He just didn't quite understand under what basis he would.

"How very naïve of you, Natsume Takashi-kun. What a blissful child!" For a moment Matoba's gaze softened, as if for once he had honestly shown what he had truly felt. Then, his eye turned sinister again. "Truly, I'm a little jealous of you. Well, no wonder you are being tricked by him. He's a good actor after all."

"I won't let you speak ill of Natori-san!" the boy boldly warned.

"And why is that?" he griped. "Who is he to you anyway? And don't tell me because he was a friend you are ready to lose your life for him. And don't tell me because he is a family either. Familial tie is even worse. Same goes to you, Natori! Who is this boy to you?" Matoba's voice echoed in the entire place, as if it could clearly be heard through the woods. Silence was the only thing that lingered after that between them. Natori diverted his gaze sideways from Natsume's face straight to the ground where he was sitting, saying nothing, and amazingly enough, just like the elder, Natsume's eyes widened slightly, almost puzzled, not knowing how to answer. It was for the first time a person had asked him that. In truth, he had never thought of it at all; about who that exorcist was to him. He was a person he met by accident one day, who had after that suspiciously gotten involved in his life yet he hadn't felt it strange at all. Why did he keep popping up and helped him sometimes? Surely, he never did things for free, and Natsume would have to help him with his job in return, but he had always been kind to him. Why is that? What is he to that man? And what is that exorcist to him? Indeed, there's no answer to that question.

"Hee? This is very interesting. So you guys don't understand it either," Matoba said eyeing the two back and forth. "Well, human relationship is complicated, I won't blame you. Anyway, Natsume Takashi-kun, that person over there surely has some credits to gain from you. Looking at your face, I know that you have also been wondering the same thing I did, yes, whether he, after all this time, had been very protective over you since he's after that precious book of yours."

That was all Natori could take and in a split second, Matoba leapt up from his place avoiding the dangerous chained papers lashed his way. The shinsengumi valiantly stood before him shielding the boy from his sight.

"You know nothing about this, Matoba-san. So, I hope you will be quiet for awhile," the blond said between gritted teeth. Anger was evident in the dark reddish pools of his eyes.

Matoba landed gracefully on the ground and smiled with exceeding satisfaction.

"I was just merely guessing, no need to get very angry for it." He was about to received another blow from the infuriated samurai when he mockingly said "Well, were I wrong, why don't you tell him the truth, Natori?"

There was a sharp inhalation coming from the paper-user, as if Matoba's arrows in the form of words had really hit his target. In an instant, he halted and the anger quickly vanished. It was unlikely of the man to feel shame, but that was how Natsume saw him as he stood there, gripping the sword too tightly that his hand shook. His brows furrowed and his sight trembled ever so slightly as he hesitantly regarded his opponent. Thanks to the untied long blond hair that fell over his face, no one was able to see the hurtful face he was making. He let his gaze fell guiltily to the ground and bowed unable to say a word.

With his back facing him, Natsume couldn't see his face, but he didn't have to look at the other's face to know this. The exorcist didn't turn around to face him even once as if there was no strength left in him to tell the truth, to deny whatever accusation the annoying brunet had made. At that moment, Natori had silently admitted there were indeed some secrets he didn't tell the boy and he knew, for the life of him, he knew that Natsume knew it.

Slowly the exorcist sighed in defeat lowering his sword, the tip of the long blade shamefully touching the ground.

"Natori-san?"

_Owh…. Do you enjoy this chapter? Please review ^_^_

_P/S – Yeah, I made up about Natori's sword, haha, sorry I couldn't resist the temptation…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the long delay. I had traveled far, back to my university for my convocation ceremony. I thought to skip it on the first place, but the new university robe is too cute that I couldn't help but attend the graduation._

_Seriously, I had never been so rushed in writing before. I spent a day to write this whole chapter and another hectic day to smoothen everything; still I'm not satisfied with it. Because I start working next week on Sunday, I don't really have a choice but to upload this one, satisfied or not. I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but really I still have 3 more chaps to go. The problem is I'm going to start working. I can't really write properly if I have some important things in mind, so fanfic is going to fall at the bottom of the list. So, what I'm trying to say is that, I may be updating this story perhaps once in a month, or… I may not be updating at all._

_But, whatever it is, I will try my best in completing this story. I had started it and it's not like me to abandon it just like that._

_So, here goes my most unsatisfying chapter ever. Enjoy reading! (Seriously, it had become a hundred-paged story already. This one is even longer than my second novel and a third of my current one. Really, does a fanfic count as one?)_

Chapter 13

"Natori-san?"

The situation was awkward. The question too was awkward. There were a hundred questions Natsume could ask but all that occurred to him was a four-syllable question making it too vague as if he was asking the hundred questions all at once. Natsume couldn't describe what emotions were running through him. It felt tensed. It felt rather compelling. It felt awkward.

It felt awkward to see Natori-san in a speechless state. It felt awkward to know that Natori-san was trying to tell him something important, something hard to register, something that might or might not hurt him in return. It felt awkward to know that Natori-san might betray him. It felt awkward that he didn't believe it.

To say it clearly, he wanted to know the truth, but he was also afraid with the truth he would hear.

"If I tell you, Natsume, will you hate me?" Still with his back facing him, Natori said. It was a statement/question that said it all or perhaps none at all. He slowly turned around to face him afterwards, a look of sadness and shame shone in his eyes. Natsume gripped the side of his shirt reluctantly shutting his eyes. Truthfully, the moment Natori had said that to him, he could have sworn that something in him almost dropped. It might be strange to admit it that he didn't know what to answer him, but truly, despite all that, no matter what happened he would accept anything that came from him, even if he would betray him.

_You, you smell exactly just like that child._

_You are a child, a gentle child. There's no reason for you to be ashamed of._

_You're the only one who will share the same scenery as me._

_I'm sorry, maybe because I'm so used to deceiving people…_

_But, really, Master just wanted to spend some times talking to you._

_Natsume, I don't know why you are so rushed but humans do not become stronger if they are reckless. You must know yourself first._

_Natsume, it's about time for you to choose which is important to you. Is it the human, or the ayakashi…_

_I truly felt blessed with two wonderful sons!_

_I don't think my little brother would be this happy without you and Shigeru-san as his parents…_

Old memories rolled in the film of his thought and for some reasons, as he opened his eyes to meet the elder's slowly and even ever so gently, he was smiling to him instead.

"No, I will not hate you, Natori-san. We had gone through a lot together by now, and in truth, I started to like you," Natsume honestly told him. The blond who stood in front of him silently gasped. His beautiful eyes widened in surprise. "A precious person and companion you are to me. No, not just companion, it was far beyond that, a family. In truth, I don't know how it feels to have a brother. But, lately I have been thinking, wouldn't it be nice to have a brother like you? Though it seems I had selfishly decided that on my own, and relied so much on you most of the time, and got spoilt by you, a brother you are to me, Natori-san." Looking straight into the other's chocolate red eyes, he was certain it was a statement he would not take back even on the day he died. "That was why, I will not hate you."

A moment of silence lingered between both of them. Even all the troubles weighing on their backs seemed to be instantly teleported somewhere else far and far away.

"Thank you, Natsume, I'm so glad to hear that." Natori nodded as if in relief and smiled. It was a simple bright smile, so bright that Natsume could see the ever truthful gentleness in the other's eyes, so bright that one could easily tell how greatly thankful he was, how much he appreciated what was said to him, so bright that Natsume felt like crying instead. How much effort was hidden behind that simple smile, none could really guess.

"It did cross my mind to take the Book of Friends away from you the first day I saw you using it in the inn," Natori explained. "Sometimes, I did make plans to steal it, that was why I keep silent even though I've already know about it. But I didn't since I don't know what I should do with it afterwards. Should I use it for exorcism, for the good of mankind? Or should I burn it? It is a dangerous thing for a human to possess. Were it to fall into the wrong hands, I couldn't imagine what might happen." Natori's gaze softened again as he looked at the boy. "But, you are not that type of people, you will always be kind to others, in all honesty trying to do things right, and that had left me no choice but to trust you… Natsume, in truth, there's a lot of things that I want to tell you, but for the time being, I would like to assure you that I had decided not to take it from you. That book was the heirloom from your Grandmother, wasn't it? Cherish it well and don't let any irresponsible people to take it from you. Don't be afraid if your opponents are strong, because that's what I'm here for."

There's no smile so delightfully cheerful like the one Natsume had shown right then. He was happy, and he was grateful from the bottom of his heart. Now that their opinions and relationship were cleared, there's no way he would doubt him ever again.

Suddenly, Natori was thrown to the ground dodging an arrow aiming for his head. He fell with a violent thud and looked back to Matoba from his undignified position.

"'That's what I'm here for', don't make me laugh. I'll be waiting for the day, when you will abandon that boy," the brunet said with a frown. For some reasons, the drama that was displayed before his eye before between these two wretched blond boys angered him a bit.

"Natori-san will not abandon me! And stop hurting him!" Natsume shouted from within the barrier.

"Hoh, you look so sure this time. Just now, I can see how you have no more faith in him." Matoba couldn't tell for sure why the sight of these two made him cross. Surely, they were stone-headed enough not to hand over the book to him, and that he needed to go through much trouble to get it, but that was not the reason he was angry right then. Something… something between these two really ticked him off.

"He will not abandon me! And I will not abandon him! Unlike what you said, a familial bond is not something to be look down at. Familial bond makes you stronger; it makes you believe in each other!"

It was the look in the boy's eyes that alarmed him, it was the innocent yet determined stare that distressed him and made his heart quiver. It was really _that_ that stirred the well-kept emotion in his heart. How very annoying!

"Be quiet, you know nothing about it," the brunet warned.

"Matoba-san surely has a brother too, right? If you do, you should have understood it! I believe in Natori-san and am willing to accept even a curse in his place! I know that even you would have understood it!"

_Because I'm your brother._

In a moment, the brunet's eye widened in surprise as the nostalgic voice rang in his head. In a moment, a spur of emotion rushed through his veins breaking the hard mask he wore to miniscule pieces. In a moment, the shadow that he had so wished to keep apart came back to him whispering histories that he didn't want to hear.

In a moment

Swifter than anyone could imagine

Unknown to everyone else

An arrow of hate

Flew straight to Natsume Takashi's face.

There was a huge splashing sound like a big rock was just thrown into a river. The flying arrow that Natsume had seen coming towards him vanished in a flash as if swallowed by the water whirlpool that was formed inches from his face. Clear tinkling water spattered vigorously at the outer layer of the wall. Natsume, in his surprise, was unscathed and he saw two twin shadows of red koi swimming inside the translucent wall where the arrow had touched it. The whirly eddy slowly cleared, revealing Matoba's wicked smiling face in front of him. One graceful hand was up, resting over his patched eye.

"If it weren't for the barrier, you might have been dead, boy." He lowered the huge bow slowly while the threatening eyes were still fixed on the boy. Miraculously, as if mirroring his expression Natsume stared back at him with the same determination. He knew somehow, in a way unknown to him the brunet was offended and it was beyond doubt that he would not hold back to kill him. Even so, despite his age, despite his weaknesses, he would not change his mind, come what may.

"Well, Natori, it's time to finish our business."

.

It didn't occur to anyone that it was such a bad idea on the first place. Well, making your clan stronger was good. You will have more responsibilities and more people you can protect. Signing a contract with the wicked youkai in return for power was one of them though the clan was cursed through generation. Seriously, never mind that as long as you can protect more people and prevent them from being trampled as easily by those unseen wretched beings. For once, let those ayakashi know their place! It was a noble intention, really. But, no one had thought that the attempt to sign another contract with the fire demon would end up in a disaster so ghastly that little Seiji could not recalled what was it really all about.

What he remembered was he was carried out from the burning house in his mother's arms while all the servants and family he used to know were screaming and shouting chaotically around him. He wasn't a part of the ritual since he was still too young for it, but he was big enough to understand the danger that was threatening his entire clan.

The burning house looked beautiful from outside, the crimson embers and flames that rose up to the night sky seemed like an undying firework. Clutching his mother's dress, for the first time he thought that the ugly house was enchantingly beautiful. Five minutes later, he heard the servants shrieked and a group of conjurers dashed out from the blazing building towards their way. He didn't want to admit it, but as he saw his uninjured father leading the others, he felt a little relief. That lasted for a moment though as he realized someone was missing.

Seiji wriggled from his mother's grasp and hopped down to the ground. In rushed steps, he went to his winded father, grabbing a fist of his hakama.

"Chichi-ue, where is Niichan?" The head of Matoba looked down to face the child at his feet. His eye was as empty as the one behind the eye patch, it stared upon him in utter blankness, betraying no human emotions and words… no words were indeed spew forth from his lips. In that silent moment, the child gasped though a puzzled look still hovered across his face. Before he could repeat the question, the adult had already turned away to the others giving his orders.

"The fire was already sealed but its flame will remain in an hour or two. Everyone stay put and take cover!"

If Seiji was bigger, he would punch his father of course, for being too stoic in everything, for not showing even a fake charitable affection for his own son. But because he was a small child, who knew no reasons to inflict violence on others save only when he was fatally threatened, he did the first thing he had in mind. Ignoring the clan, he ran back to the house.

"Seiji! Seiji! Stop!"

He heard his mother's faint voice behind him and the hysterical voice of the others but he didn't care. He didn't care anymore. It's their fault for not saying things clearly before. And, unlike his heartless father, there's no way he would abandon his brother.

The first thing that occurred to him as he stepped into the house was that it was not the place where they used to live, not the place where he sleeps at night, not even the place where he had that harsh training everyday. It was not a home but a wreckage. Black smoke came smoldering out from every corners and both blood and arrows scattered around on the floor and on the crumbling walls. Seiji didn't have to stop and think what exactly had happened in there. In fact, he didn't intend to.

"Niichan! Niichan!" As a child, he had a shrill voice, but the humming of the fire swallowed it whole along with the air inside the household. Seiji coughed but bravely told himself to keep moving.

"Niichan!" he called again. Still there was no answer. He squinted around him shielding his face and eyes from the agonizing heat. But, there was no sign of him. He moved along to the ritual room and saw raging fire coming out of it devouring every bits of wood, every splinter of roof. He step inside nonetheless, through its broken walls and watched in horror as heaps of corpses scattered on the floor. He jolted aback, stumbled and fell. Those… those were the people he knew, they had been talking, teasing and joking around with him; his family.

Slowly, tears started to flow from his eyes. Whether it was because of the smoke or sadness, even he, himself couldn't really tell. If it was not because of a coughing fit he would have stayed rooted at that place and got burned to death. The boy quickly rose to his feet leaving the horrible room behind him. If he didn't get out from the house now, he will die of suffocation. But, no matter what, he was adamant not to leave without his brother. A part of the roof beam fell and the boy shrieked, calling his brother over and over. What a shame! He was there to rescue his brother on the first place but he was calling for him to come and save him in the end.

It was really at that moment he saw a lying figure on the ground. The messy clothes that were clad around his body had him known not even one percent of doubt.

"Niichan!" called he, reaching out to him.

His body was cold despite of the heat and the boy shook the unmoving body over and over.

"Niichan! We need to get out, we need to get out now!" he shrieked. The voice was high and terrified. Miraculously, the teenager's eyes fluttered opened looking straight into the boy's face.

"Seiji…" he whispered feebly. His body didn't seem to be able to move.

"Niichan, hold on, I'm taking you out from here." The boy tried to lift half of his brother's body up dragging him away. He was far too heavy for him, of course, but if he kept moving, they would make it. A cold weak hand suddenly reached out to touch his face.

"Seiji, it's dangerous to be here. Leave me and go."

"But, Niichan, I –

"Seiji, for the last time, please listen to me." The boy glanced down to the limp side of his brother's body and saw incredulous amount of blood dripping from him. With that sight Seiji wept.

"No, don't cry now. Everything will be fine, I trust you. But, I'm sorry, Seiji. Can you please take care of everyone for me? After all, it was you whom _he_ chose."

"Niichan, but you promise me…"

"Seiji, I'm sorry…" He promised him to be the head of the house and let him do anything he wanted. He promised him that the youkai won't take anybody's eyes. He promised him that he would protect him, that he would always be there with him, that he would not abandon him to that fate. Those are the things that Seiji wanted to shout at the dying teenager so much as if it would put more sense in him, as if it could revive him. Now that he had apologized, how could he say a word to him? Apology wasn't the one he wanted…

_Please… please don't abandon me!_

That was the last time he spoke to him, and the last time he called his name.

.

Natsume was shocked to hear a horrible shriek coming from behind. He turned away from the fighting exorcists to find a ball of youkai flying and bouncing out from the woods. They swerved dangerously closed to the shrine-like building almost crushing it. Then, something at the center of it jolted and some smaller youkai was thrown away from the ball-like huddle straight to the ground. The white fox roared and kicked some of them away from clawing at his back and it was really then, Natsume realized what had happened.

Madara was alone fighting the youkai. Though the number had harshly dwindled, he seemed to have a hard time to defeat the remaining ayakashi who kept biting, clawing, and for God's sake, clinging onto his back. His fur was no longer white in colour and Natsume could see well the bleeding wounds and scratches all over his body. There were some red smears at the edge of his mouth too. Whether they were his own blood or the blood of the monster he had eaten, no one could really tell.

"Sensei!" Natsume screamed aghast. He had never seen Nyanko-Sensei that desperate, that tired and that beastly before. Natsume was worried that if something wasn't done fast, he might be fatally wounded. Only God knows how anxious Natsume was to get out from the barrier and help. Just now, he finally had some hunches on how to destroy the double-layered barrier around them, but it might take a long time. _What if it didn't work at all? What should he do to help Sensei? If only something could be done even from inside this barrier…_

There was a sharp inhalation coming from the boy as something dawned on him. For some reasons, he remembered something very important; something that could change the situation they were in even a little, something that could save Nyanko Sensei. Natsume clasped his hand together and began to concentrate. He remembered the spell, he remembered what to do, where all the circles were written on the ground. He could build the barrier even at this distance. He could do this! But, there was another problem at hand, Sensei was also there standing inside the invisible circles among the evil youkais. Sensei couldn't see the circles. If he wanted to trap the youkai inside the barrier, Sensei will also get trapped along, making things worse.

"This is useless! If only I could get out from this barrier and warn Sensei about the circles!"

"Natsume." The soothing voice of Hiiragi made him turned. To his surprise she had pulled the side of her kimono down her shoulders revealing enough pearly fair skin between the white nagajuban she was wearing. Indeed, it wasn't her body that she wanted to show him but something else which were there. Natsume instantly noticed that some strange markings seemed to be drawn all over her. "It will take another minute for this jutsu to finish," she said. "But, meanwhile tell me the locations of the circles. I will go and warn the cat about it."

_If you are talking about the barrier, I had some spell written on me that allow me to pass. However, the spell can only be used once and it needs to be written all over again._

The memory emerged to his mind like great news and new hopes started to appear. But, the boy wasn't entirely satisfied.

"But, Hiiragi, it was too dangerous." Hiiragi was too small to face the youkai Sensei was fighting. Moreover, _will her spell even work on a double-layered barrier?_

"As if I would let a weakling like you to do it, Natsume. Remember, I was a mountain guardian once," he said proudly. While watching the fight earlier, she had secretly written and summoned the spell she had used to cross Natori's barrier this morning to get herself out of this one. It was a long spell and it was tiring to finish it, but that's the only way she could escape and do something. She wanted to write it on Natsume as well since the boy seemed to die of anxiety trying to get out from the barrier, but the act would drain her and she was clever enough to trust her master's judgment in keeping him inside. "Besides, I could no longer sit still without doing anything. I can't help master either; he will scold me for it."

Then, Natsume relented and told her about the location of the circles. As a youkai she could not see them either, but as the only person who could get out and warn Sensei, Natsume had no choice but to trust in her. Hiiragi finally stood with her jutsu ready. She stretched out a hand forward and pushed through the liquid wall. In a minute or two, she was safely outside the barrier.

Without further ado, Natsume saw Hiiragi rushed towards Sensei, leapt onto his back and attacked all the youkai who had been clawing and clinging onto his back. He heard her shout and Madara looked up meaningfully to face Natsume. It was really at that instant he clasped his hand together reciting the deadly spell.

_I will not let you hurt the people important to me!_

.

Both exorcists continued clashing their weapons and they danced, and twirled, and ducked, and leapt too many times that it seemed both were truly tired of the deadly waltz. They swung their weapon again and this time they clashed so hard that the momentum of the blow made them hurled away backwards.

Natori felt a wave of pain rushing through his body and he knelt to the ground heaving for air while Matoba stood stabbing his bow to the ground panting. The upper side of his sleeve where Natori's sword had nicked him earlier was thorn and bleeding, the only grave wound he was able to inflict on him so far.

For some reasons, Natori saw a slight change in his opponent. Not that his skill dwindled, not that his assault had slowed – oh, how much Natori had wished that – everything about him remained the same. Yet, the taunting smile he used to have no longer emerged from his lips as if there's something had been bothering his mind. Sometimes, Natori had caught the other wincing while swinging the massive bow and touching his hidden eye like it was hurting him. Still, he had no opening even in that state. What a skillful exorcists! Inwardly, Natori was truly honoured to be given a chance to fight this man. If he was healthier – without the injury and fever – he would really enjoy this battle.

"Both of us tried to take the book for the sake of mankind," the brunet said during that final pause. "There's nothing quaint for us exorcists to find greater strength so that we can protect more people."

"Indeed."

"But, the association was getting corrupted. They kill ayakashi just for money, gain power for their own fame and eliminate the young and the promising ones to protect their own position. These are the people who shouldn't know about the existance of the book. Haven't you realized why they offered us to solve the Moon-Splitting deity case at the very last minute?"

"They wanted to get rid of us; that was true."

"It's hard to be so promising, isn't it, Natori?"

"Agreed." Both of them were certainly out of breath now that it was difficult to make a conversation. However, because they were already tired, none were able keep their blatant lie and sarcasm like before. Even the change of subject was able to calm them down.

Then, after a slight pause, Matoba declared "I will use that book to get to the top and change the association." His eyes were determined as he looked at the other.

"And, I will do that even without it," Natori replied in his earnest. With that Matoba begin to smile. It was hard to believe but truly it was a truthful smile coming from him.

"Natori, I'm glad that we could at least understand each other that far, we who had seen the same miserable reality, we who had tasted the same pain in life… Even so, I do not trust you, Natori."

"Neither do I, Matoba-san."

"I even doubt that it was a good idea to let the boy keep it."

"I have faith in Natsume."

"Is that so? Nothing can be helped then." With that said, Matoba raised the bow from the ground. Natori painfully got to his feet, pulled his long getting-in-the-way hair to his back, placed the cold blade closed to the nape of his neck, and severed the blond tresses in one go behind him. The golden masses fell soundlessly to the ground.

Indeed, there's no turning back now.

"I will win this fight and prove you wrong, Natori. Nothing good ever come in having faith in another. In life we should only trust ourselves."

"I will surely prove you otherwise, Matoba-san."

And the fight continued this time, both knowing that it would be the last duel. Matoba swung the bow closed to Natori's head. The blond stopped it with his sword. Right after he did, the black cloth came next forcing him to jump away from his opponent. The arrows came afterwards before he could properly reach the ground. It nearly hit him but Natori swiped them away fast. Before he could catch his breath, Matoba rushed forward again with his bow swinging.

Natori realized that it was a familiar pattern of assault. Since he was quick with his sword, Matoba used his bow to stop the movement of the blade, so that he won't have a chance to use it for attacking. He used his cloth next to make him retreat so that he would have the distance he needed for the arrow. It was with the arrow that Matoba had planned to get him, since both his arms were weakening, there's no way Natori could stop all the arrows for long.

Natori silently admired his adversary before him. Not just he was able to control his movement, he was using his weaknesses to his advantage. And, truly, if he let this to go on, he will lose his life very soon.

Matoba dashed forward again swinging his bow to his opponent's head. He purposely let it level with the other's eyes and with much unthinkable speed so that Natori in that pressing moment would block it in reflex. Yet, instead of blocking it, this time he swerved a little aback missing the tip by inches and dodged another tip of the bow as Matoba flipped it the second time. By that time, as he had caculated, Matoba was standing with his back facing him. Silently, Natori slipped Ryuken to his right hand, clenching it with a downright hand position. The fact that Matoba would be stabbed swiftly upwards would be a matter of time now.

Yet, Matoba was no fool. Less than a second a swift black fabric was tossed and lashed towards Natori's side. If Natori wasn't so shrewd he could have been stabbed by then, if he wasn't so shrewd the sharp fabric might have gone through his body, straight from his right ribs and out through the other side. The sword in his right hand was aimed for the fabric all along. He caught the advancing cloth with the tip of his blade and stabbed it to the earth. The cloth wriggled on the ground like a trapped snake.

Before Matoba could turn and flip the bow again, Natori reached into the fold of his hakama and took out a bunch of shredded papers in his fist. He retreated, pulling the sword with him and threw the papers all over Matoba. The enchanted papers fluttered in the air, flapping all over, getting in the way with Matoba's sight. Some landed on his body, giving the brunet some pinching sensation.

Matoba ignored the papers sticking all over him. He shoved an arm in the air to clear the annoying papers out of his vision._ So, that sneaky Natori was trying to hurt him with these papers, how pathetic!_ It was really at that time, out from the fluttering papers, he saw Natori had advanced pretty closed towards him with his sword poised and ready. It was a 50-50 chance. Matoba could easily stretch his bow outwards stabbing him with the blades. But, he couldn't help but try. Well, that's all that he could think of with his pain-clouded mind.

As predicted the bow came forward with the tinkling blade at its tip aiming for Natori's face. Instead of blocking it with his sword, Natori caught it with his left hand, pulling it out of the way. Blood was dripping to his feet. The cloth came right after to stop him but there's no way he would withdraw his sword or waste his chance just to sever a bunch of useless cloth.

Natori closed his eyes whispering a spell as desperate as a prayer.

In a flash, the fluttering papers around them began to expand and chain up together, catching the fabric to a halt.

Then, Natori made the final swing of his sword.

The moment the sword touched his flesh there was only one person that Matoba remembered. The moment he was thrown violently backward there was only one name that he wished to call. The pain was unbearable but it was nothing to be compared with what he felt in his heart. Why… why did he abandon him? Why did he felt so betrayed when he died? It was a simple death, a norm in every exorcist family, but why… why couldn't he take it? Why did he need to face the empty fate he did not wish to have? Why did he accept it in his place? Without him knowing it, half of him died the day he passed away. Why… why did he let himself became so connected to a simple almost silly human relationship?

Matoba fell hard to the ground back first. Ignoring the pain at his abdomen he quickly pushed himself up grabbing the bow besides him. Unfortunately, a feet in straw slipper roughly stepped on it, pinning the weapon to the ground with its owner's weight. He saw the long blade made way to his neck. Then, everything was lulled in silence.

"You have lost, Matoba-san," Natori huffed looking down to him. His chocolate red orbs were quivering inside their sockets withstanding both exhaustion and pain. One could see that he was truly in bad shape, no better than the one lying down. "Success won't come easily to those who only rely to themselves and had nothing to protect. This is what you need to remember and I shall keep my faith to the boy. I will not kill you but, as what was agreed in this trade, you will walk away and never to attempt to take the book and come close to Natsume ever again."

Matoba closed his eyes and clutched his bleeding wound. It was only a shallow graze at the stomach. But, for some reasons he had never experience an injury so painful that he had right then. Natori pulled his sword away from the neck of the lying man and sighed. He silently limped away from him. Just as he did, the brunet began to laugh.

"As if I would really keep that promise." Matoba stretched an arm upwards as if reaching up to the sun. "Enough playing and come back, my servants!" Natori was alarmed by the breathless command. He turned back to the man almost cursing himself. _How could he have not predicted this?_ He was in so much pain that he knew he could no longer handle another battle with some random youkai. If all Matoba's shiki came back he was certain that he couldn't protect Natsume anymore even with that barrier around him.

But, the ferocious shiki that had been flocking inside the training ground earlier hadn't returned, not even one and both Natori and Matoba remained in each place puzzled.

"Your shiki will not return, Matoba-san," a soft young voice said. Natori quickly turned to find the barrier which encased the boy exploded. The water spattered and splashed like a cascading waterfall and vanished. Natsume knelt at the center of the wet circle with a yellow ofuda flapping between his fingers.

"Natsume," Natori said with slightly widened eyes. _He was able to dispel the barrier!_

"Sensei had defeated most of your shiki and what was left of them I had sealed in a barrier. You no longer have even one shiki under your command," Natsume calmly said. A drop of sweat fell from his temple. The ritual to dispel the barrier had made him slightly tired but he was glad that it was over now. Natori-san had really worried him and he swore he would scold him after this.

The news told by the young boy was like a pang to Matoba's face. He had brought almost two dozen of shiki with him and they had the four mice nicely cornered in their own territory. He had made a brilliant plan to get the book and fought with an injured man for an interesting bargain. Yet, still he ended up losing. Seriously, he felt like a loser.

And he was lost… pathetically lost to a simple almost silly human relationship…

_As if… as if… AS IF I WOULD ACCEPT THIS, BROTHER!_

Matoba rose from his lying position clutching onto his would. Whispering a strange spell he dug his nail deep into his bleeding flesh drawing more blood to spill onto the grass.

"This is bad, he's trying to summon something else using a forbidden jutsu," Natori gasped.

…_With the power compelled within my clan, I summon thee to rise! _

The next thing they knew, a depressing chilling aura began to shroud the entire place and a gigantic black figure started to form before their eyes.

_This is painfully long! And, I had to kill Matoba's brother to keep myself alive. Next, for the epic resolution, it will be Natsume's turn. Wahahahahahahahaha!_

_How was it? Please review! ^_^_


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm busy and I am so stressed with the people around me! And…It's Natsume's turn to die! Wahahahahaha!_

Chapter 14

What came out in front of them was a rather familiar appearance. Seriously, who could have forgotten that hideous face; with big unruly eyes, large mouth, big teeth, grey disgusting mustache and half-bald head. There's no need to describe what his body looked like for there was indeed none and the monster's body consisted only of the bluish grey head and nothing more - really, it had saved some time for the author not to spend on some useless description – and the head hovered over the grassy plain of the training ground, roaring and letting out some scary chilling screams.

Natsume recognized the youkai as much as Natori did. Well, they were the ones who had showily caught and sealed it months ago during the meeting of the exorcists. Of course, it was impossible for them to forget. That big fearful youkai, to think that Matoba had released it and trained it as one of his shiki, it sent chills down Natsume's spine. He heard Natori who stood much closer with the creature said some bad words and he knew well why he did. The youkai, despite how familiar it looked, had drastically changed in size. Natsume didn't know what Matoba had done with it, but it was now overly massive and needless to say, dreadful looking than it was before.

_Is Matoba trying to attack Natori-san with that? He would not stand a chance!_

Matoba got to his feet and laughed almost hysterically. The change in him was obvious now. The determined look, the taunting smirk, the intimidating charisma were all gone. All that was left in him was rage and grief. He was totally not himself!

The Big Face grudgingly came close to him as the dark haired exorcist stretched out his hand to it. It disgustingly wailed and leaned towards its master, almost cowering. It seemed like the youkai was bound with some sort of spell forcing it to obey the brunet's will. Matoba magnificently patted its cheek and smiled. Then, he tore his sight away from the creature and stared at the two blonds with malicious eye.

"Kill him." That was all he said before it leapt up high to the sky and wailed. Natsume blanched as he watched and followed its trail up to the sky.

_In just a matter of time, it will come down with his big teeth ready._

_In just a matter of time, Natori will be attacked by the Big Face._

_In just a matter of time he will be eaten by the huge youkai._

_In just a matter of time…_

But, the youkai swiftly came down soon after, going straight for his master.

Things seemed to be moving in a slow motion and both Natori and Natsume stood aghast watching the massive youkai attack his own owner. For once panic was written all over the brunet's features as he raised his bow none too soon. If it wasn't a surprise attack, he could shoot at least five arrows straight between its eyes, exterminating it on the spot. If it wasn't a surprise attack, he could think of at least 10 ways on how to punish the disobedient shiki, straining it back to submission till it begged for mercy. The youkai crouched over him, in unthinkable speed. Though Matoba was able to slash a deep wound on his cheek, the youkai advanced to him knocking him, sending him flying meters away where he landed hard on the ground. There he lay among the grass not moving.

The youkai flew away and within seconds turned towards the unconscious man again, wailing and with the eerie teeth ready.

It was at that moment, Natori sprang to his feet blocking the advancing youkai from hurting the lying brunet on the ground.

"NATORI-SAN!"

Natori didn't know why he chose to defend the exorcist though he knew he was the one who summon the wretched youkai in order to kill him. He truly didn't know. As far as he knew, in unawares, in a spur of moment, he was already there standing between Matoba and the Big Face.

Perhaps it was the position he bore as an exorcist that would choose human over youkai. Perhaps it was pity. Or perhaps, unconsciously he knew, if he didn't do what he did, Natsume would. That one was absolutely out of questions.

Natori swung his sword with all his might hoping that the hit would scare the creature away. He was aching all over and he had no idea at all how to exterminate it. But, to let the massive youkai run loose was dangerous too. Natori made another slash almost identical with the one on the other cheek and the Big Face flew away again for another turn. Natori gripped his sword tightly as he quickly got to his feet regaining his position. The creature was indeed strong and in just one hit he was sent flying backwards. Again, it darted towards his way with the same crazy speed. Another sweat fell down his bloody temple.

Big Face roared and fearlessly showed its big teeth as if demonstrating a nice possible death before his prey. Natori stayed rooted by the unconscious man, determining not to let it hurt either one of them.

Once the blade clashed with its teeth, the creature wailed and leapt behind him. Natori quickly turned facing another assault from behind, accurately blocking its teeth with his sword. Yet, it was too strong for him that he was sent flying backwards again in high-speed, this time ramming against the trunk of a nearby tree. There was a sound of sickening cracks on his left ribs and the air instantly dashed out from his lung with the sudden jolt of excruciating pain. Ryuken slipped out from his grasp. Things were barely registered in Natori's head now that he had fallen flat on the ground. The sight of the huge creature moving here and there from the vertical view of his eyes confused him a little. He saw the youkai sped away making a swift turn in the distance. It advanced back for him soon after.

He tried to get up, with the thought of the lost Ryuken in mind, but as he stirred blood erupted from his lung and he fell back to the ground coughing. Metalic tangy bile spilled out from his lips. Natori lay back, not moving gasping heavily for the thinning air. Looking at the advancing youkai from his half-lidded eyes he knew that it would be the end. He didn't regret it though, not that he had won the fight. He just hoped that right after the youkai had finished him and Matoba off, it would leave Natsume and the others alone. Never mind if he couldn't tell Natsume anything. The only thing he was sorry, he would make Natsume cry for this.

Before the youkai reached him, a swift blond and black blur clouded his eyes. And in a blink small slim arms made a grab for him pulling him closed to a warm body. His ears deafened by the pounding heart in the youth's chest. In truth, the violent grab hurt him, but what hurt him more was the truth that awaited him 3 seconds ahead.

"Natsu…" Not good. His voice was gone. Despite that he mentally screamed within himself. _No, stop! I need to do something, if not Natsume will… Natsume will… please just let me go! _

Natsume too had shut his eyes tightly as he held Natori in his arms shielding him. He hadn't time to think whether he had squeezed him too tightly in his embrace. There's not a single sign of protest coming from the weakened man but he prayed for him to forgive him nonetheless. Natsume held his breath bracing himself for the blow and pain. But, even after seconds had passed, what he waited didn't come. He pried his eyes opened turning around to find Madara crouching on top of the youkai. The youkai was huge, alright, bigger than Madara. In fact, if it had both arms and legs, it could simply grab him by the furry coat leaving him dangling willy-nilly.

"Sensei!" Natsume shouted. Madara could hear him of course, and half of his worry departed knowing that the boy was fine, healthy, kicking and shouting. But, he was not in the position to back down just yet no matter how exhausted he was. Some scratches and wounds on his back started to ache, but to hell with all those pain. He buried his sharp claws onto the hard flesh of the Big Face and it screamed so shrill that he could have sworn that he had gone deaf. Soon, Hiiragi dived down from nowhere bringing with her the shining blades along. The gigantic youkai shrieked, and it jolted and jerked till it was freed and flew away. Both Madara and Hiiragi went after it.

"Natsume, are you okay?" a weak voice was heard muffled under the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm okay, Natori-san, but that should be my line," the boy said slowly releasing his death grip. "Natori-san, are you alright?" Natsume noticed the irony in his question as he scrutinized the elder man's condition. There's no way he was fine. Dried blood caked down from his temple to his chin, where more smear of fresh blood appeared down his mouth. More red bile oozed out from his left shoulder so profusely that he couldn't stop to think how on earth he was still able to use that arm. His right side was bloody too and there was a clean cut on the palm of his left hand which he had used to grab Matoba's blade ealier. The white bandage on his right arm was already stained with crimson colour.

But, Natori didn't answer the question; instead he stared accusingly at the young boy. Anger was plastered on his pale face. "You… Natsume… You… you could have lost your life," he whispered angrily under his breath. Natsume mentally cringe knowing full well what he meant.

"But, I couldn't abandon you like that, I just…"

"And put yourself in a dangerous situation? How much effort do you think I had spent to put you out of trouble, Natsume… so that you will stay alive and fine?"

"I'm sorry." The boy chewed the bitter taste of guilt on his tongue and swallowed it down his throat. Natori might be a little harsh with his words there, but Natsume knew he was right.

"Promise me that you won't do it again!"

"I promise you. I'm sorry, Natori-san, I'm sorry." Natori felt a little guilty for scolding the boy. After all, the boy did it for him and scolding the good young Natsume was not fun. It got back to you.

"No, really, it's okay, Natsume, I forgive you this time. Now, where did the youkai go?"

"It rans away. Sensei and Hiiragi went after it."

"I need to seal that youkai right away. With that size and without a master it could… probably… eat the …whole town." Natori tried to get up on his feet but the dreadful pain in his ribs stopped him. He fell back violently coughing. Natsume watched in horror as Natori fell coughing up blood.

"No, Natori-san please stay put! You're hurt!" the boy quickly reached out to him, cradling the fallen man in his arms. From the look of him, he knew the injury was internal.

"But, Natsume…"

"No, please, don't strain yourself anymore! I could not bear it any longer! If you strain yourself any more than this… you might…you might…" Natsume didn't dare to finish that sentence, instead warm tears started to appear and spill from the corner of his eyes. He shut his eyes in a poor attempt to hide them and grabbed onto the man's bloody haori desperately with trembling hands. "Please, I don't want to lose you!"

Natori's eyes widened a little seeing the pearly droplets dripped on his face. Such was the expression he made in many movies he was in every time the heroin cried, the different was, this time it was genuine. He gulped swallowing both saliva and blood in his throat.

A shaky hand reached Natsume's cheek and gently wiped the tears away. Natsume opened his eyes to find Natori's eyes softened. There was a gentle smile on his lips, the same smile he showed him the day he laughed at the lizard marking in his hand and in many days he was with him.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I have worried you too much, have I not? Don't worry, everything will end well. We can just go home and do everything we always do after this. I promise to take you to another good ryoukan next holiday and you can do anything you want with that cat. Even Tohko-san too was waiting and praying for us back home, I can feel it. You want to go back and meet her right?" Natsume nodded and more tears fell on the other's cheek. "Then, let's settle this together. Natsume, will you help me?"

.

Natori made the last scribbles on the ground and the circle completed. As he did, he continuously told and reminded Natsume what to do and what spell to use. Natsume could easily remember them without the exorcist to say it twice, but he knew the man was doing it just to keep himself awake. Natsume knelt beside him supporting the other's limp body. Natori could no longer sit up by himself in that state.

"Can you remember the spell I told you?" he asked feebly putting down the stick he was holding. His voice was slightly hoarse and faltering that Natsume knew the man who sat besides him would collapse any moment now. He was way too far beyond his limit.

"Yes," he told him.

"Good, now, all you need is a stick," Natori stopped for a moment to think. That freaked the hell out of Natsume thinking that the older man had fainted. "No, I guess you better use this, since you are not quite familiar with controlling your power." Natori raised his bloody left hand shakily forward and Ryuken came flying towards them. It stopped as Natori caught it by the hilt.

"Natsume, stab it at the edge of this circle as you recite the spell. Just concentrate your power on the sword, it will help you to regulate it for the sealing," he said and as he finished he fell into another violent coughing fit. Having a cold was bad enough, but having blood clogging in his punctured lung was killing him. He felt like he was drowning. Natsume held him with both his arms now trying to sooth him, with Ryuken in one hand. Instead of putting him on the ground, Natsume placed the other's head to rest on his left shoulder, letting the elder's body comfortably leaning against his. Warm blood seeped through the fabric of his school uniform.

Natori was barely awake at that time, and he appreciated the warmth that shrouded his being then. Despite the pain, he felt comfortable and sleepy. He could no longer move his injured left arm, let alone the throbbing one on the right. It lay uselessly between his legs with blood trailing down his fingers.

That's why, Natsume could not bring himself to lay Natori down on the ground. For some reasons, he felt the other was slipping away from him. That one thing cringed Natsume to no ends. Natori had done so much for him, so much that he couldn't possibly repay it. And, now that he realized how important the man was to him, he couldn't afford to lose him, no, not right then. He wound an arm protectively around the other's form feeling him breathing.

"There it comes," Natori said. Natsume stared ahead seeing nothing. Only some violent commotion was heard beyond the forest as well as the clashing sounds of Hiiragi's sword. Natori's senses were surprisingly as keen as before even in that state. "Are you ready, Natsume?"

Natsume only nodded. He didn't trust his own voice to speak. Just to think about Natori before had brought some tears in his eyes and now he had an important task at hand which he didn't trust himself to do. All thanks to Matoba who didn't train his own Shiki that well, who had made Natori-san badly-injured just to cover him, who put both Sensei and Hiiragi in a distressing situation and who put the entire people in this area in danger. All thanks too to himself for being too weak to prevent this from happening. And now, he had all the chance in the world to put a stop to it, he's the only one who could, yet his confidence was drawing thin. He was just an amateur who knew no basic in exorcism at all. What if he couldn't control his spiritual power? What if something goes wrong? What if he failed? In truth, he was angry, he was worried, he was scared, VERY SCARED.

From the wild bushes and the trees the youkai emerged into view. Natsume realize his hand was slightly trembling as he held the sword. Yet, he kept his attentive gaze towards the huge incoming youkai. Hiiragi was endlessly striking it with her sword while Madara pounced on it from behind to lure it closed to the circle. Still, it could not stop his hand from trembling. Just then, a light tap touched his trembling knuckles and Natsume gasped. "Calm dawn, Natsume. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I have trust in you." Natori's voice rang hauntingly to Natsume's ears like a spell and in a flash everything seemed to lull in silence. Natsume began to breathe in and out just like he always did when he was ready. For some reasons, his heart was no longer pounding in his chest, instead it beat just like those belong to the one ready for his fate. Natsume was surprised how Natori's gentle voice had actually calmed him down and he was truly thankful for it. Firm determination slowly rose from the bottom of his being._ Yes, this is not the time to be afraid. I have some important people that I need to protect._

Three to two meters away, the youkai hovered closed and Natsume stabbed Ryuken deep into the ground at the edge of the circles shouting, "Hiiragi, Sensei stand back!" Just as both ayakashi retreated Natsume recited the spell.

As usual some ugly hands rose up from within the ground, pulling and dragging Big Face to the center of the circle. It struggled wildly to break free and Natsume felt the wave of the youkai spiritual energy rose resisting his own. Natsume concentrated more energy to the sword and more hands came up haulilng the creature successfully into the enchanted ring. The hands did not stop there, of course, instead very slowly they pulled the massive creature down into the ground. Natsume began to understand that the jutsu was aimed to seal the youkai deep within the ground.

Big Face started to wailed so loudly that Natsume shivered. Not only that, it began to thrash about, and wriggle and jolted so powerfully that Natsume couldn't really stand it. He could feel that his hand began to shake and his head pounding as he squeezed more spiritual energy out of himself. In time he could feel that he was getting drained himself but the youkai, as if having all the strength in the world, kept wailing and trashing about, messing with the boy's concentration. Natsume gritted his teeth. There's no way he could increase his spiritual energy anymore than this. He really didn't sure whether he could make it. He was getting light-headed and what's worse he might faint in a minute or two.

Silently, Natsume glanced towards Sensei and Hiiragi outside the exorcising circles. They both looked extremely tired but were still standing up on guard. The boy hoped that they wouldn't interfere or they will be helplessly sucked in by the powerful ritual. He glanced at Natori by his side. He showed no sign of movement; no doubt he was no longer awake. But, with all the trashing and the painful wave of resistance, Natsume couldn't really sense if the man was breathing. There's no proper words to describe how worried and scared he was. Natsume later glanced to the Book of Friends on the ground beside him. As if sensing how troubled he was, the book began to flip over on its own in the incredulous wind of auras.

Natsume squinted, looking down at it, as if begging for it.

_Please…_

_Please…_

_Please…_

_Please let me protect the people important to me._

Then, everything went white.

What appeared before Natsume's eyes, soon after was a sight of a young woman on a monster's back. The creature was too huge, and all was seen of it were its long white fur that fluttered in the breeze which she had been happily clinging upon. The young woman appeared to be in her mid twenties, and she was an enchantingly beautiful person. She wore a gorgeous lush-coloured kimono and her brown hair was tied up in a bun at the back while some brown tresses were let down above both her shoulders. She looked like some ancient noble princess in that garb, such that one always wears for a festival.

Yet, Natsume could see how exhausted she looked no matter how beautiful the smile she had on her lips. Yes, he knew that smile. It was the same one he had seen in many memories of his Grandmother now and the woman, no matter how far the age differed, he knew who it was that smiled that way. But, Natsume didn't know what makes her so exhausted, what had rendered her to cling so listlessly on the white creature's back and what had really occurred to her to have a bloody arm by her side.

"How very warm," she said pulling her bloody hand up and down through the other's fur. Red smear tainted its coat as she did so. "This is what I always love about you. Even after fleeing from many youkai, had just escaped death or whatever, your warmth is the one I truly rejoice. How should I say, it was like being in a hot spring after so many hassle." Her voice was shrill and cheerful, demanding the other to answer back. But, the creature remained silent as they flew.

"Well, never mind if I would be smelling with your scent for a week," she continued. "It's not like other people can smell it anyway. The last time I complain about this, you told me something like 'Reiko, it's about time for you to stop buying some cheap shampoos'. You are always as _polite_ as ever. But, that is what I like about you." Reiko buried her face deeper in the furry coat, taking in the scent of the creature below her with a gentle smile. One could easily tell how precious they actually were to each other. Finally, Reiko squinted a little, glancing questioningly at the other. Disappointment was written all over her face.

"Nee, you have been too quiet, are you angry? Usually, you will just keep yelling and scolding me saying 'why on earth you did that, you stubborn little wretch!' I guess you are right that I am stubborn. But, nothing can really be done, can it? I have been so, ever since I was a child." There was a slight pause afterwards as she waited for the creature to answer. But, answer he did not. "But, really, even you were yelling and scolding like that, you don't really mean every word you said, do you? It was when you are truly quiet that had me worried." Reiko waited again but the creature remained the same. All that was heard was the swooshing sound of its strong hind legs kicking and pushing them up soaring above the sky. Reiko pouted sulkily and slammed her head violently against its back.

"Nee, I had been giving you too much hints already, why don't you say something? Don't tell me you are angry at _him_?" she demanded. Frustration and anger were both lacing through her words. It lasted for a moment though before her gaze softened again. For some reasons, her anger departed the moment that issue was brought up. She turned back at the white furs fluttering through her fingers and patted them with care. "Well, don't be," she said rather sadly. "If you are, please don't be. I mean, it's natural for wives to defend their husbands, right? And besides, I really did fall in love with that man." A slight pause and she continued with hands gripping onto the furs. "To think that he had messed up with a lizard that big, no wonder he died. And, it was the first time for me to really kill a youkai."

For the first time there was a sound coming from the creature. A slight huff, that unexpectedly escaped with his breath, echoing sadly through the transient clouds like a sigh. One might stop and wonder about its feeling, whether it was really sad or amused, but Reiko didn't have to look at its face to know this. "Hmm? Do I have a grudge for it, you want to ask?" she said. "I don't. It was really strange, but I really don't. I don't kill it because of that too. Surely, it didn't have any right to destroy 5 villages like that, but it used to be a very good spirit in the past. Everything has its own limit, you see. And, do you know, when strong feelings were shed from the hearts, one might be able to do great and outrageous things, even the unthinkable ones. And, the youkai, just like the human being, they laugh, they cry, they love and they hate. It had its own reason to do what it did, and he was just happened to be given the request from the association, that's all. I'm glad that my child is a girl. I just hope that nothing will happen to my grandsons in the future. After all, it did curse me, didn't it?" Reiko watched silently as they passed the beautiful sunset. The orange rays darting on her cheek further had emphasized her beauty then.

"You know, in my life, I only have one dream," she told her companion. A solemn smile slowly grazed her lips. "I want to be an ordinary person, who marries a prince and gets disgustingly rich. Then, we will live in a big castle with its high tower overlooking the sea. At that time, no youkai or human will trouble me, and I will be making friends with the dinosaurs and sea monsters since I'm able to call out for them from the tower." The creature beneath her could not help but snorted. One needs to get prepared and braced themselves for any ridicule in order to live with Reiko. The creature could have sworn even, that there was an admiring smile on her face as she pictured those in her head. "But, Hinoue told me there are neither dinosaurs nor sea monsters in this world, how boring!" she whined. "And, I won't be hanging around with you guys anymore since the tower was too high. Living without you is quite lonesome too and besides, having much money will get me fat." Reiko tapped the creature's back with her bloody hand and continued to pat it.

"So, I change my dream to have the kind of life, I'm having now. But, to live happily with both human and youkai, understanding each other, marrying a man that I love, having many cute children, with soft fox tail like you. And when I gets older and am about to die, I want to die on a very comfortable bed with sweet manjus all around. My husband will stay beside me holding my hands." Reiko shut her eyes for a moment and smiled again. "But, to think that I will die while I am with you, and most importantly, on your back, I am very unlucky indeed."

"How very strange, it seems I'm able to say things truthfully when you are around. Always, I felt there's no meaning to hide anything from you. Saying all I want, selfishly making my thoughts known, I guess, you had pampered me too much. But, still, that' what I like about you."

"Nee, after I die, will you do something for me? I want to return all the names in the Book of Friends to their owner. The book is too powerful to be handed to someone else. I don't want it be used for the bad. Besides, some of the names belonged to some friends and to those too lonely to be left alone. That's why when I'm gone, by having back their names, they won't be waiting vainly for me anymore. Do whatever you like with the stubborn ones. I'm handing it to you."

"Nee, you have been too quite, are you crying?" Another soft sigh escaped the creature's mouth. He didn't even once admit it, but he didn't deny it either. "But, I have never seen you cry even once. Acting all proud and strong, even with such grief. Of all the things, that's what I hate about you."

"If it hurts, you should tell people about it sometimes. You will become crazy if you don't. But, I know, beside this hard mask you're wearing, what a good heart you have. And, you are too kind. Because of you, I had seen a different side of this reality, because of you I understood the things that I need to protect, and you had done so much for me. Seriously, if you are a man, I would truly fall for you." A silent tear fell from her beautiful eyes in contrast with the smile on her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the other as more tears slobbered down her face.

"Nee, please listen. Please don't foget me and I knew it is quite late for me to say this… But… thank you… thank you for taking care of me, thank you for always being here with me, thank you… thank you for… everything… Madara…"

Natsume's tears were overflowing. Even after the fleeting memories faded, even while the deafening shriek of the youkai rose to its pick, even the gruesome sight of it being pulled into the earth lay before him, he continued to cry unable to stop.

So, that was the last memories of Reiko-san, and the book had waited until that day to reveal it to him.

Reiko-san had gone through some painful experience in life. Hate and rejection. And so did he, so did Matoba-san and Natori-san. Each suffered in this reality.

But, it wasn't just the human who suffered. Even the youkai endured painful things the same he did, all those youkai he had met, Sensei, Hiiragi and even Minami. And now that everyone had each other, there's no reason for him to hold back now.

_Reiko-san, your last wish, as the owner of the book, I shall keep it..._

Natsume slipped a hand into his pocket and took out the tiny vial Minami had given him before.

_It's a potion to weaken even the strongest of youkai. Keep it. I know it can help you._

Without a second thought he threw it inside the circle where the struggling youkai was. Astonishingly, the struggle weakened and the wailing decreased. As if getting sedated, Big Face was easily and smoothly pulled underground. Still with tears in his eyes, Natsume tightened his grip and surged his final gush of spitual force onto the solitary sword in his hand.

.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Natori opened his eyes to find Natsume's face closed to his. For some reasons, the youth's eyes were puffy red as if he had been crying. Even as he looked up to him, tears were still flowing out from those slightly reddish pale eyes. Seeing Natori awake, the boy seemed to liven up from his woe, he sniffed and swept all the tears away quickly with his hand.

"I am, but again that should be my line, Natori-san." A smile slowly crept onto the youth's sad face. He seemed a little pale and exhausted, and Natori had been wondering why. From afar, Natori caught the blissful sound of the birds and the hissing leaves, scraping with each other in the wind. So, they were still in the woods in the training ground, the exorcist thought to himself. And, the great pain that rushed over him from his side, and shoulder, and arm proved that. It finally dawned on him what had happened, and he remembered the unbelievable fight he had been in just now, and the terrible accident afterwards, and the important ritual that he and Natsume was about to perform. He just could not remember the rest. Natori found himself on the grassy hard ground, in a lying position, as the boy cradled him.

"What about the youkai?" he asked unknowingly disregarding Natsume's indirect question.

"Don't worry, we managed to seal him for good."

"Is that so? Thank goodness, thank goodness we have you, Natsume. I'm sorry, I fell asleep." _You haven't fallen asleep, Natori-san, you fainted_, Natsume wished to say.

"It's okay. You have done so much already." There was no word to tell how relieved he was when the older man woke up; in fact he really thought that he never would. The man in his arm finally closed his eyes as he sighed in relief, his usual soothing smile was back in place. He seemed comfortable now, Natsume thought, especially when the tiny black lizard crept and settled at his chest right below his neck as if lessening his pain. He wondered if the lizard had been protecting him that way the entire time. His breath was indeed less ragged that before and his body relaxed much with a steadier inhale. Still, it was short, though, much to the boy's worry, and he realized how his black uniform was already drenched with the other's blood. With such injuries and blood loss, Natori-san needed to be sent to the hospital right away.

"Where's Hiiragi?" the man asked, eyes still closed.

"There. She's alright." Natsume turned to look at the girl who was tiredly leaning against the furry white fox-demon. Madara was resting with his stomach flat on the ground silently catching his breath. With that Natsume smiled again. He was no longer crying then.

"And the cat?"

"Sensei's fine. He's over there too with Hiiragi. Looks like everyone was tired for the day."

"Is that so?" Natori sighed again and after a while he groaned to a sudden jolt of pain. "Natsume, do you… do you have some ice?" he muttered.

"Ice? No, I don't. Why do you need that?"

"When we get back, can you help me put some ice on my arm? It's throbbing and it's unbearable." Natsume gave a little pat on Natori's bandaged arm. He knew that the injured man must be in the state of delirium now to the point of telling the truth (and asking ridiculous questions).

"I'll do that. Don't worry, Natori-san," Natsume replied smiling. "Right now, please have a rest. I'll be here with you."

"Thank you… Natsume." That was the last thing he said before smiling again and drifting blissfully to sleep. Natsume stared at the man who's vulnerably lying in his arms as he slept, completely shutting off and getting all limp. He remembered when Natori-san told him how his smile will not fade from mere lack of sleep in that hut that day. Well, he was right about that, though Natsume thought he was bluffing then.

Sometimes Natsume wondered, what fervour, what secret, what reason that had driven this man to whole-heartedly protect him to this extent. Surely it wasn't just the book. Surely it wasn't just a sense of duty as one who sees this reality. And surely, it wasn't just this small friendship that connects the two of them. For some reasons, Natsume knew it was something far beyond that, something the other couldn't properly explain. Carefully avoiding the broken part of his ribs, Natsume pulled him closer to himself, offering him more warmth and comfort.

"No, I'm the one who should thank you, Natori-san," he said with a smile.

.

_Hehe…I told you it will be Natsume's turn to die… Natsume's Reiko's turn. Haha… It took everything for me to resist the urge to kill Natori, a reason he got hurt that badly… :P_

_I'm sorry, Reiko-san. I'm trying my best to make your death as beautiful as you deserve, but in this state, I don't think I managed to do that… I'm sorry…cry cry cry…_

_Well, I know this chapter is also an unsatisfactory chapter. There are some blunt parts where it could have been more emotional. I would like to apologize for that. This is the first part of the resolution. Stay tune for another surprising secret next week. I guess, a lot of people will hate me for it… or maybe not… haha!_

_Well, for the special Natsume-Natori Ending, I would like to introduce another nice song, 'Sukoshi zutsu' by Kourin. (When I listened to her songs, I can't help but picture all Natsume's gang in self-made ending clips! :P). And everyone, I know hundreds of people are reading this, please review! ^_^_

_Sukoshi zutsu… chikazuiteku hibi_

_Sukoshi zutsu… chikazuiteku _

_Watashi to anata _

_._

_Konna shiawase wo doshite mamoreru kana_

_Kokoro okidaete senshi ni naru no yo_

_._

_Atatameru kono ryoute de_

_Atatameru me ni mienai mono_

_Chiisa na shiawase mamoru yo_

_Itsumo soba ni..._

_._

_Sukoshi zutsu kawatte yuku_

_Sukoshi zutsu chikazuiteku kara_

_Yuraita seikatsu no naka de_

_Furumukeba soba ni_

_Itsumo soba ni..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for taking a very long time for this update. I feel so sad… and for these few weeks I had problems in my workplace too, I never did cry in front of other people before, and no one knew what a hard-assed and a heartless person I can be. I drop all that, I even go as far as casting away my pride and my selfishness so that I will not hurt people. But, still, even after being honest and kind ,and grateful with the things people gave me, and caring for them some more, the society demands more than that, something that I couldn't afford to give._

_Sigh! Life is pretty something and dealing with human is hard, and despite being a teacher I was at a loss!_

_Enough blabbering, on to the chapter! Wahahahahahahah!_

Chapter 15

A house, for instance, of all the things belong to a person, is most important. It is where his or her important people live, where he or she lives, grows up and becomes the person he or she was. To take it scientifically, a house is like the nucleus of a cell and each and every organelle in it would work, live, depend on, and serve for it. Indeed, it is almost like what the creations would do to their God. Such is how a house was especially to a child…

… _and especially was to him and the thoughts didn't change even as he lay alone and helpless on the cold floor…_

But, Natori Shuichi grew up in an awkward house. Thankfully he had a mother who loved him dearly, who trusted him, who listened to what he had to say and didn't detest him in return. Yes, she was the one who had never minded what people say about him, what stories he told her and every little strange thing he saw. But, that lasted just for awhile because being all sickly and frail, she died, leaving him to carry on without the soothing feminine touch and things turned out pretty awkward indeed.

In truth, he loved his family so much, his father, his uncles, his late mother- oh how much he missed her!-and there's no way he could hate them regardless of what they did, regardless how frighteningly awkward the family was. Because Shuichi, just like anybody else, used to be a gentle child, cute, reasonable and good-tempered, who knew no bad words like 'hate' and 'detest' in his vocabulary of life. He was indeed thankful to have them, his family, and vowed to return their kindness when he was bigger no matter what. Yes, he truly loved them in spite knowing the mother who loved him so much-whom he loved so much- wasn't exactly the woman who gave birth to him and the man he called father didn't have any actual blood relation with him…

…_and indeed, the name he bore right then wasn't exactly the name he had before he was adopted._

The little boy who was lying on the floor stirred and abruptly flinched. Noiselessly he huffed and puffed rather clumsily swallowing the wave of pain that rushed through him. He had no idea why it hurt so much, and even the slightest movement made his entire body screamed. He remembered explaining something to his father earlier and the next thing he knew he was already there lying inside his own room and locked up from the entire world.

It seemed that his brain had unconsciously been greatly helpful lately. Really, he didn't mean to forget things, but there was, as if a switch hidden somewhere in his head, discriminately processing what he sees, what he thinks, erasing as well all the dreadful memories he had with him. Well, forgetting things are good sometimes; it was a blessing for him then. At least, he didn't have to feel so betrayed even if he was supposed to. Well, he had forgotten why he was supposed to anyway, so never mind. As long as he didn't move he didn't have to feel the pain. As long as he didn't remember he didn't have to feel so betrayed.

There were some things, however, that he didn't wish he would forget. Boy, how he was glad that he still remembered them! Because those memories were like treasures for him and if he were a pirate, losing them was the same as losing his life. And those very memories were the things, he guessed, that had kept him alive right then.

_Those fragmented memories…_

Yes, he was awfully glad that he still could recall his family's name he used to have though he can't really remember their faces well anymore. What he remembered, his real mother was very beautiful while his father was always the gentle one. When he was five he had a little brother who was just born at that time. He remembered him well, of all the things, he remembered him the most. The baby had blond hair like him but much paler, and just like his hair, his eyes were pale too. Mother always said how the baby looked like a changeling though in truth he looked exactly just like her.

It was strange for a brother to openly say how much he love the little one, and so he had never said those at that time, nor could he define what love was at such age. But, he could not deny the strange feelings he had, rising from within him as the baby grasped his slim little finger one day, a month after the little one was born. He had such small hands, such delicate grasp. And the small cheerful smile he gave to him, the older vowed not to let it disappear, not to let any harm to fall on him, and to always protect him forever. Shuichi could not understand it, but if love if something strange a person felt, then, that should be it.

_I will protect you all the time, Takashi… I promise…_

He recalled how his mother always praised him for being very good in holding the baby and she would bend a little to kiss his forehead while father stood by the door smiling. That was what he remembered about them, his real family, when he woke up one day, being told that both his parents were dead and that his dear little brother was no longer with him.

Thus, not long after that, he was adopted by the family mentioned earlier and since they have no children, he became the only child in the family.

Being the only child was quite something, it was annoying even in Shuichi's case for all attention was put on him. Everyone liked him, of course, being so charming even at a very young age, it was quite an advantage. And, because he was there to replace someone who had died, ignoring how annoying it was, Shuichi could not help but to stay as charming and as polite as he could. Everyone wants a good child, right? And he was clever enough to understand that staying out of trouble is one of the things he should do to show them his gratitude. However, everything started to change when he came back from school one day and greeted a visitor in his home.

_That was when the awkward stares began…_

It was really ever since that day, he began to understand certain things, like the things he sees and people he always talked to in his previous family wasn't actually positively accepted in this new one. Sometimes when he talked to some guests in his new home, his father or uncles would scold him to stop talking to them. Sometimes, they simply ask him not to say strange things just to catch some attention. That was strange! And extremely awkward especially when his uncles said how a child like him would bring in misfortune in the house. Needless to say, he was hurt, especially when he was called a liar though in truth he hadn't lied to them even once. Maybe, that's what happened when you move into a new home, he concluded. But, it didn't occur to him until months afterwards that the things he sees weren't exactly the same with what they do. And there were things or beings out there which he alone could perceive.

Shuichi learnt that he was different. Yes, indeed he was.

If only they could see what he sees… if only they shared his reality, none of those things would occur. None of them would call him bad luck but a wonderful son instead. No one in school would shun away from him, rejected him, called him names, got into a fight with him or bullied him even. No matter how much the teachers seemed to like him at first, no matter how much the girls like to be near him, just like in his awkward family, he was still a liar in the end. A disgusting scary liar…

That was when the boy started to be very careful with a lot of things around him. Seriously, he couldn't help it, could it? …If he wants to stay and live normally in that house and accepted by people in that school, he needed to keep all those ghost stories hidden from anyone else. Since he couldn't really differentiate which people are real and which are the unseen, he needed to be sharp so that he won't accidentally talk to them. He shouldn't in any circumstances indiscriminately talk to people. If he did involved in one, he needed to find reasons to erase all those suspicions.

_Shuichi-kun, why is your clothe dirty? _

_I'm sorry, I fell down just now._

_Shuichi, who are you talking to?_

_Ah, I'm thinking things aloud. I don't mean to bother you, I'm sorry._

_What are you looking at, Shuichi-kun, are you all right?_

_I'm fine. I just thought about something important in school._

And unknowingly so, he truly became a liar.

Sometimes, on a stormy night, when he couldn't sleep, he would think about his little brother. He remembered the hospital attendant told him that the baby was then living with a relative. Because they were poor the family was only afford to accept one child. He was glad that the relative had chosen his little brother instead of him. Thus, the child didn't have to experience this awkwardness everyday like him. He won't even be stared at or accused of lying. He felt terrible for not being able to be by his side, and since it was so, how could he fulfill his promise he made with him? When will they meet again he wondered. If they meet, what should he say to him? Perhaps, he should just tell him the truth, yes, just how much he missed him. With that thought in mind, only then, he was able to sleep.

Both his sides began to throb now even if he had made no movement at all. He was certain that the bruises were nastier than before and he wondered why did he was still wide awake even with this pain. In truth, it seemed normal that his wounds and bruises healed faster than anybody else, bruises could just fade away in one night, thank God, but what he was going through was just frighteningly too much. Just as the thoughts reached his mind he saw the tiny black lizard boldly creeping up his limp arm towards his small hands. Even with the overwhelming pain he stared grudgingly at it.

It was almost 5 years ago, he realized the strange black gecko marking on his body. He first saw it at the hospital right after his parents died, and thought that it was just a burnt mark caused by the accident. But, as it didn't hurt him and showed no sign to disappear he thought that it was a birth mark that he had overlooked. Yet, after weeks staying at the new home, he realized that the tiny lizard was moving… living…all over his body.

He hated lizard. He could tolerate cockroaches at his feet or frogs in his shoes, but not lizard crawling on his skin! He couldn't even shoo nor swat it away. It was frighteningly living inside him. Only God knows how disgusted he felt. He wondered if the angry stares were actually caused by the lizard. But, they didn't seem to notice it though, a sign that they couldn't see it on the first place. Indeed, he had asked his mother about it once when she was still alive and she told him she saw nothing strange on him. Shuichi silently made a mental note to himself labeling it as one of _those things._

One time he tried to knife the lizard out of his skin. A servant in the house found out and he was scolded by his father later. Slowly, he began to think that the lizard really did bring some misfortune on him and that he was cursed. He vowed to take it out someday by any means whenever no one was looking. He wondered, if his brother, having the same blood with him, has the same lizard curse like him. Did he really see the things he sees as well? The thoughts brought shivers down his spine. He silently prayed to God to spare his brother from the silly disgusting curse.

Months after his mother died, things were getting worse. The lizard was still there on him and he still had some bad mouthed uncles to deal with. He heard murmurs that he was the one causing his mother to die and that everyone was talking about it. Even his father started to believe that it was true, and sometimes he would punish and hit him if _some rumours_ reached his ears or when he found him secretly talking to someone who wasn't there. Sometimes, when his father came back home after work, just seeing his face, he would hit him anyway.

Yet, Shuichi accepted his fate, it might be hard for his father to lose a person important to him and what's more he needed to deal with a troublesome child whom people and neighbors had been talking about. He shouldn't blame his family either. Never mind if they never called him 'wonderful' or praised him for every little nice thing he did, it was because of them that he was alive to begin with. If the family hadn't adopted him, he might end up living somewhere in the ditch or the orphanage. Yet, if he knew that he was cursed, he would rather die in the ditch than giving the family much trouble. Just why didn't they kill him knowing that?

So, Shuichi tried his best to stay out of trouble. No matter how much he sympathized those creatures, he tried not to talk to them at all. But, youkai are living creatures. They cry, they laugh, they face problems, they solve things, and they return back favours. Simply said, the sight was not something Shuichi could easily ignore. Yet, some of them were quite naughty too. Sometimes, knowing that he could see them, they purposely provoked him to speak to them or kicked him so that he would trip. Out of anger Shuichi got to pay them back sometimes. But, still, coming home with a dirty clothe, his father would beat him anyhow, whether he got to pay them back or not.

What troublesome creatures! It was because of them that he was hit by his father. It was because of them, he needed to go through such painful and wretched life. He… He hated those things! Still, even knowing that...

"Hey, what's wrong? What a weird mask. There's blood coming from your fingers." He knew he should just ignore her. He knew that a creature with a mask wasn't human. He knew that he shouldn't speak to her. He knew that was the reason why she had kept quiet the moment he called her on the first place. But, truthfully, he was already too tired to pretend. To hell with what the neighbors have to say. And the creature was too heart-wrenching to watch that he had forgotten all about his grief.

"You speak a lot, boy," she told him after all the blabbering he did.

"I'm not a boy, I'm Shuichi!" he griped. In truth, he was offended by it. Really, he had talked too much, but nothing can be helped, can it? It's her fault for not saying a word at all. There was a short pause after that was said. Only God knows how disappointed he was for not being able to figure out what she thinks. All thanks to that mask!

"You know, human children don't have the ability to bring in misfortune," she added commenting on what he had said earlier.

"Is that true?" Seriously, he hadn't thought that she had actually listened to him. The youkai finally raised one hand and placed it ever so gently on his head, patting his golden hair kindly. Shuichi gasped to the nostalgically foreign touch the youkai put on him. No one had ever touched him that way for so long that his eyes widened in surprise.

"You are kind, just a gentle child. You had made me this happy when I met you."

That was the kindest statement a person ever gave him.

Shuichi lay silently listening to his own breath. It started raining outside and the sound of the falling droplets against the roof made him feel sleepy. He truly missed his futon which lay inches away from him. If he was there under that warm blanket, even with this pain, he will eventually fall asleep. But move he could not. He remained motionless on the cold floor where he had fallen down earlier.

A silent tear slipped down from his eyes. He made no other sound, though. The only sound audible in that room was the rain and the thunder far away. In truth, that was the first time he cried after his mother died and he had never felt truly alone in his life. If she was still alive she must be very sad to know this. If only she was still here, father will never be so upset with his life. If only she was here father will never be a drunkard and he won't end up with more bruises and a broken arm that night. Seriously, for what purpose he lives anyway?

He remembered what the kind youkai had said. There's nothing else left in the world that had made him so happy, but even if he hadn't brought misfortunes to the house, there's nothing else he could do to prevent it, there's nothing else he could do to help her and even if his brother was there with him, he may not be able to protect him and fulfill his promise. The sudden thoughts about his little brother made his tears stopped. No, he can't cry like this. The spirit was right, she said those to him so that he won't keep falling down and despair. He was the eldest and he needed to stay strong for his little brother. He can't protect him if he was weak.

Lying on the cold floor all by himself in a locked room, Shuichi whimpered all alone praying for the poor yet kind youkai who had in a strange way saved him. He also prayed that his little brother was safe. He almost totally forgot about the baby's face then. Perhaps he no longer looked like the way he was. Perhaps, he was bigger now and looked much more charming than him. Chewing the pain that was pulsing all over his body, Shuichi begged for his brother not to be cursed by what he sees. Because he knew that the boy will be much kinder than him and he did not want him to fall prey to some of those evil creatures. And he didn't want him to lie the way he did, because lying, for a kind boy like him, will indeed break him afterwards.

For the sake of his brother, he swore he will survive this. He will make himself strong to protect that child even if he will never know who he is.

_Yes, this is his reason to live..._

Years after, the sixteen-year-old Shuichi sat in a bookshop where he was working. He had just been given the part time job last month and thanks to it he could afford an old room to rent now. Yes, in case all are wondering, Shuichi was living alone. At the age of ten his father was arrested for domestic abuse and he was sent to an orphanage and lived with at least ten different families in six years. Then, he had had enough, people can't really accept a freak like him anyway.

Shuichi grew up to be a very handsome boy indeed. Everyone in school said how he was very talented and intelligent that he would become a star someday. He honestly thought that the idea was stupid. Intelligent people should be better off somewhere in prestigious science labs, spaces or whatever, but with his current saving he doubted if he could ever afford to study in the university. Well, looking at the bright side, if that is the only thing he could do to appear in his little brother's life- even as a stranger- being a star wasn't a bad idea after all. He would give a shot in acting someday when he had a chance, thus he told himself.

Talking about his little brother, he hadn't a chance to meet him even once. Seriously, he could just go and search for him if he wanted to. Really, he was bigger now and had nothing or no one to stop him. But, that was one thing about getting bigger. All the things he had kept to say to him, he could no longer say them in words. As a matter of fact, to suddenly meet him at his door, telling him that he was actually his little brother and that he loves him was plain stupid. Yet, he just couldn't figure out other things to say.

Shuichi shut the old book in his hand and closed the shop. There weren't many customers that night and he needed to go to the shrine early due to certain circumstances. After locking the door, smiling dazzlingly to the sushi seller next door, walking calmly to the back alley, and without turning back, Shuichi ran as fast as he could to the temple.

Of course, he wasn't a pious teenager. Even if he was lonely and sinful it was not really salvation that he sought. It was just that the ayakashi were getting troublesome these days, and he needed something or a place to take cover. Ayakashi… Youkai…He found those name somewhere in a book in the shrine years ago and finally knew what _those things_ are called.

Shuichi was panting as he ran. He was running for quite a distance now but the creature didn't seem to slow down. He could not see it either, but since it had been lurking close to him for almost a week now, he could feel its presence coming for him. Youkai, apart from the features, they had a strange air about them that differentiate them from mere human beings. As he grew up, Shuichi began to understand that. And besides, through glasses or mirrors, one could tell better which is which. Now, this particular youkai had a disgustingly evil aura around it, and he didn't have to see it to know. Sometimes when he was alone in the bookshop he could hear some breezy voices echoing through the shelves like a moan. The things that it said weren't something nice either.

YOU ARE TASTY, VERY TASTY. I WILL COME AND EAT YOU.

But, like hell he would get scared! He had been in this kind of situation for so many times now, and had endured life much more tormenting than anybody else, that fear would make him feel shame. Shuichi squinted to the path ahead and kept running. If he stopped for a while, the thing will gain up on him. He needed to reach the shrine quick. But, he was already tired with school and work and all that he yearned for right then was bed. The youkai had quite a pretty interesting timing there! He cursed. Shuichi wasn't so prone to such profanity, but the situation he was in really did require some.

Shuichi silently slipped a finger in his pocket while making up his mind. The shrine was still far away and he didn't have a choice. It was about time to see how the tricks he had learnt for a couple of weeks would work or not. He slipped out some pieces of papers between his fingers and snatched a stick from the bushes.

He knelt down and began to briskly scribble a circle on the ground. The book in the shrine had showed him how the people of old dealt with ayakashi. And there were other things in it that even say how to destroy one. The circle he had drawn in the dark was a slap dash work, but for some reasons he was confident that it would function somehow. He threw the pieces of papers onto the circle and waited.

Out from the bushes, with a chilling wail, the youkai appeared stooping for its prey. Without his glasses, and in the gloomy darkness, Shuichi could not see the creature very well but he could well make out how big it was. As it landed in front of him screaming for him, the teenager smiled enchantingly in triumph. At least, he didn't have to think of some dirty tricks to get it inside.

Clasping his hands together, he recited the spell.

There was a huge lightning in front of him and it struck the creature square in its chest. The monster shrieked and wailed and begged. But, Shuichi continued to look at it with a blank gaze on his face. There was a deafening thunder and the sound of wailing vanished along with the creature dissipating in the air like dust.

"I did it," he said panting. His heart was beating crazily still in his chest. "I did it," and even if he had said it twice belief was something that would not dawn as fast. Before he could catch up his breath, a swishing sound was heard suspiciously from the directions of the bushes.

"Oh, that was quite an interesting jutsu, boy." The voice was old but commanding and Shuichi's breath was stuck in his throat. In unawares another being with overwhelming presence had just stood behind him. A sweat absently ran down his temple. Without thinking, he turned around fast lashing his paper dolls towards the person.

Shuichi was surprised that it was an old man he was attacking, but one shouldn't be fooled when a youkai was concerned. The old man stood as calm as a tree as the sharp papers went for him, but in a blink of an eye, a sword materialized in his hand and as swift as a lightning, he severed the poor paper to pieces.

Before he could react, another chain papers almost identical with his own were lashed his way. The papers swiftly wound around him, restricting him and hauled him closer to the old man.

"That was a paper jutsu that you have used, boy. How very interesting!" he exclaimed rather excitedly. If excitement could be define with the rising demonic feeling around him, then, excitement it was.

"What do you want?" the teenager hissed, red-chocolate eyes fixed on his assailant unblinking.

"I've spend the entire day looking for that creature you had killed. And just now to see it being purified right before my eyes, I am a little taken aback. I am Natori Kagehiko, the head of the Natori clan. I'm not here to hurt you." Instantly, the papers restricting him loosened and Shuichi fell down to the ground, bottom first.

"You are not a youkai. What are you, sir?" He looked resentfully at the towering old man before him, eyeing him suspiciously. He was not a youkai though he had a pretty interesting presence around him. He was indeed very tall and he did not even hunch despite his age. He must have been in many sport or hard labour in his youth to be able to maintain that shape. The strange old garb he was wearing was disturbing too. And the sword… it was there just now, but how on earth did it disappear?

"An exorcist, that was quite obvious," the old man said looking at his clothes as if it was natural for people called 'exorcist' to be wearing such shady attire. After that, he bent down to his knees looking straight at Shuichi's face. "You posses some power with you, boy, but you are a little untrained. Care to tell me who your master is?"

"Master? I don't have a master."

"You don't? Then how did you know on how to use that technique? Only the Natori clan know how to mend papers."

"I learn those from books not from anyone else." It was a stupid answer but then again, there was no lying there. Quickly with a strong hand the old man grabbed his small chin and pulled it a little harshly to the side. Shuichi let out a low yelp out of surprise. The man continued to look at his face with scrutinizing eyes. Shuichi knew then, what the man was looking at. Out of anger and fear the tiny black lizard had made its way to his left cheek. It was funny, but the creature always crept to his face every time there was a danger at hand as if the sight of it would scare his assailant away.

"A deity curse," the old man finally said, whispering under his breath like a hiss. "How did you get this?"

Shuichi felt the urge to lie to him. But, the old man's presence was too great that it scared him a little. "It appeared on me after my parents died," he told him truthfully.

"So, it must be your parents. They must be very powerful to be able to purify a youkai at that level."

"I don't understand." His parents were normal people who lived up a normal life (except for the strange things they see, that is). It was a typical car accident that had taken their lives not some paranormal occurrence.

"An exorcist who killed a deity will get cursed by it. But, there are some exorcists who hunt higher level ayakashi or made contracts with them to get more powers," he said. "But, the youkai will get something in return, an organ, a limb, an eye or whatever ridiculous things and it will be passed down through generation to the new head of the family. Some people call it a curse. But, it did give you some benefit sometimes." With benefit or not, he will try to exterminate it no matter what!

"A curse in return for powers?" Shuichi repeated questioningly.

"Like a stronger body, faster body healing, or special powers. There are such things, boy. You just haven't reached to that level of exorcism yet."

Then, the boy was silent. He was wondering if it was true that his parents had exorcized a certain youkai that he had inherited a curse. It was so unlikely to him. It might be his grandparents, or great great grandparents, who knows?...And to the head of the family, he said? Then, it would be only him to have it since he was the first child. There were no words to tell how relieved he was that his brother was officially spared.

"Take me to see your guardians. I have something to discuss with them," the old man said like a teacher to a school delinquent.

"I don't have guardians. My real parents had died. I don't have any other family too. I'm living on my own now." Shuichi did not mean to make it sound too pathetic than it really was. He didn't try to gain anybody's sympathy, not from that old man, of course, but even if he had spoken it truthfully, he could not cast aside the gnawing loneliness he felt.

The old man stared at him, in an awkward silence, with a strange look in his eyes. He slowly got to his feet brushing the dirt and the little twigs off his clothes.

"How ridiculously wasteful, I don't have an heir myself, you know," he said rather sulkily to himself as if it was all the fate's fault. "What is your name, boy?"

"Shuichi. My name is Shuichi." As soon as he said those, the old man offered a wrinkly hand to him, to help him got to his feet. Shuichi could not help but stared at the suspicious kind offer given to him. But, for the life of him, he would not forget the gentle eyes that looked back at him, smiling at him.

"Well, Natori Shuichi, will you come and live with me, and inherit my sword?"

Six years afterwards, after becoming an actor, Shuichi return to his old hometown where he met a boy whose look nostalgically resembled the person he thought about all the time in his life. The boy's presence was magically the same like how a youkai usually is. In those waist-length grasses, meeting his pale gaze, he almost thought that he was an ayakashi than a human being. He silently hoped that he had mistaken. He hoped that he was just another random youkai who roamed the old town. But, the moment he told him his name, there's no more doubt about it. That is the name that had been stuck in his heart, that he had been reminding himself over and over for seventeen years, that he had sworn to protect, that he had been praying for and that he will never forget even till the day he died. Still, even after all this time, he could not figure out what words to say to him.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" was all that he said.

.

Natori's eyes cracked open to find himself in a gloomy room. It was dark. Thanks to its white painted wall and the half-closed blind, the room was bathed in the delicate silvery moonlight. He was lying on a single bed with white sheets and was covered with a nice warm blanket. It was white in colour too. Despite his half-sombre state, Natori could easily guess where he was right then, and the moment the pungent medical smell reached his nostril, he knew that the guess was accurate. And, it was truly at that moment he heard that familiar monotonous voice.

"You have awaken, master." He slowly glanced to his right and saw Hiiragi standing upright looking down at him with her mask completely drawn. Surprise was not something the shrewd Natori felt often , but among all feelings human beings might experience, he was indeed surprised to see her real face. It was not like it was the first time for him to look at it, he had seen her unmasked appearance at least twice before, but because it was not often and because the face that lie under that ridiculously drawn mask was actually breathtakingly beautiful, Natori could not help but to get really surprised. As usual, being a trained and a skilled actor, there's nothing on his face that showed that he was. A smile was the first to come from him in respond of the previous statement.

"How do you feel, master?"

"Better than ever." In truth, that was not a lie, for Natori felt no pain at all in his current moment and even his throbbing arms and sides didn't feel anything. Those scary doctors, the drug they pumped in him must be quite something to dull his nerve at that level. He knew the pain will be back when the drug wear off.

He felt a lingering stringent taste of chemical on his tongue as if someone had just plunk the whole crazy toothpaste down his throat. Indeed, it felt too clean to be normal. No doubt the doctors had toileted all the unwanted liquid from his contusive lung like how the housekeeper vacuum the dusty floor and later intubated him. The ventilation machine hovered on the shelf beside his head already switched off and no longer in used. He silently thanked God that he woke up already free from those hell.

He saw an empty seat next to where Hiiragi was standing. Hiiragi wouldn't need a seat to wait for him and the fact that she would not be seen by real people proved that statement.

"Has Natsume been here?" he asked.

"He did a few hours ago before he began to look very sleepy and I told him to go back home. Besides, it was nearly mid-night," Hiiragi told him. Just as she did, a faint sound of thunder was heard far away. "How very lucky, if he didn't return when I told him to, he would be stuck in the rain right now," she said turning towards the window where they both could see the beaming of white lights outside.

"It is," Natori said, still smiling. He made a motion for her to sit on the chair and she obeyed. After that, there was a long pause between them, even Hiiragi who might have inquired a few things from him just sat there looking blankly at one corner of the room, saying nothing. Sometimes, Natori let his silent gaze drifted towards her way. She looked all human in that pose, if it weren't for the disturbingly blank grey eyes she had. With such beauty no one will care that much about the eyes though. Natori wondered why youkai would wear such mask and hide their faces on the first place. Wouldn't it be a little bit wasteful in Hiiragi's case?

"That child was so worried about you when you were in that room," she suddenly said not looking into his eyes. For some reasons, Natori realized, unlike the late Urihime and Sasago, she never directly faced his gaze when she was not wearing the mask.

"Really?" Natori said with interest looking unshamefully at the other's face.

"If he were inside the room he would probably be anxious." Natori silently looked at her as she continued. "Because those people did a lot of horrible things on you. I really thought that master is going to die," she said as emotionless as ever. Yet, being with her for too long, Natori could somehow understand her. _So, she was there in the intensive care unit with me…_

"Well, the doctors were just doing their job and they did well, didn't they?" Natsume chuckled. Hiiragi made a slight flinch, the most significant display of emotion she ever gave so far, and quickly looked down at her hands and fingers folded on her laps. "But, as you said, it was a good thing that Natsume was outside. I don't like to see him worry in any way."

"Yes, master."

"But, Hiiragi, I'm sorry. Did I worry you that much?" the last question caught her off guard and she instantly turned to him, meeting his red chocolate eyes. Natori began to smile again, but the smile was somewhat different with those Natori ever gave to anyone else, even to Natsume. It was soft, glad but melancholic in some ways. If Natori ever smiled that way to Natsume, it would be behind his back. Indeed, it was Natori Shuichi's true smile which was entirely hidden to anyone else but one person. It took a while for Hiiragi to look away. Meeting her master's gaze directly for the first time had put her mind in haze.

"Please, don't worry so much about me, young master," she said. "I'm fine."

"Is that so?" And the awkward silence lingered again before Natori began. "I wonder did Natsume come out with a good explanation this time. Things that occurred in school were already quite a hassle for him."

"That's because master made it as if it was an elopement," Hiiragi deadpanned.

"I guess you are right," Natori laughed. In truth, he didn't mean to make things appear that way, but he will never forget the flabbergasted look Natsume shot at him when he entered his classroom, and all his reactions afterwards when he took him away. He just couldn't resist teasing the boy. Really, try making some silly gay jokes in front of him, and look at the face he made. Natsume's reactions were the most priceless.

And then both Natori and Hiiragi were silent again relishing the moment of each other's company. From afar the thunder grumbled again and just as it did the soft pitter patter of rain began thumping gently against the glassy window. The shadow of the rain darted onto the white-painted wall forming grey moving silhouette like overflowing meandering rivers.

Natori looked at it silently. The shadows were making him sleepy. He thought that he had slept enough but the enchantingly moving silhouette on the white-painted wall had given him a drifting feeling. He tore his sight away to the windows where the water kept falling down like tears. Rain is nice, he thought, but he couldn't possibly shoo away the nostalgia that the droplets brought along. The chill of an empty bed, the warmth of the blanket onto his flimsy pyjama-clad skin, the silent night, the beaming white lights, the sigh of the storm and a little prayer. _Ah, it was just like the old days. _

Natori was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the soft voice that called for him.

"Master?"

"What is it, Hiiragi?" there was a slight pause as if the questioner was having a second thought in saying what she had first intended to. It was not like it was wrong. It was not like she would get scolded either. But, since her master had just woken up, Hiiragi considered that it might not be a perfect time to remind him of that matter. But, truly, Master Natori wasn't a weak human being.

"Master, I'm wondering when you will tell the truth to that child." Natori was silent though he had seen that coming. He had been asking himself that question over and over for many months now that he would accept the question coming from anyone, even from his own shiki, Hiiragi. Still, he couldn't really figure out how to actually answer it.

"Perhaps I should, perhaps I shouldn't," he said rather absently. But, even with the tone of voice, Hiiragi knew well what it was that lingered in her master's heart. She didn't look away and she didn't even once blink. Natori took the hint to explain further no matter how scary her action was.

"Hiiragi, have you ever hidden anything from me?"

"I…" Hiiragi looked obviously confused.

"Things about you, I mean, your feelings and your story. Your past, for instance, I knew nothing about it. I knew that you were a mountain guardian before you were caught and tied to the warehouse. But, I knew nothing about you before that, things like whether you had a husband, a child or any family around, and whether you are happy." Hiiragi gripped the side of her kimono silently while listening to him. It was not her wont to act that way, but for some reasons, something inside her was stirred driving her to a point of agitation. "I knew I can just force you to spill out everything, but since I didn't, for some reasons you have not told anything about it. Then, Hiiragi, between us, there are also things that cannot be said.

"My relationship with Natsume right now was different. Natsume had always been a quiet and hesitant person all his life due to his ability. I'm glad to see him slowly opened up to me. I like to see him smile the way he always does, and say things easily as he exactly feels. I've been wondering, if I told him the truth, will that change? I knew that I am such a coward for thinking this way. I knew that Natsume was such a gentle child that he would treat me just the same." Natori was still smiling. But, was he really smiling then?

"But, in truth, it upsets me a little Hiiragi, because even among siblings there are also some things that should be left unsaid."

_Like an old pain, for instance…there's no way I could tell him what I have gone through, his was more than enough. And what's more, how could I tell him the truth, if I wasn't there when he needed me and fail to fulfill my promise._

There was a little tremor that swept across Natori's body and he reflexively clasped his right hand into a fist gripping a handful of white sheet with it. He furrowed to a small yet hot searing sensation at his side. His arm throbbed a little but since it had been days after he was stung, it was just a faint regular feeling which he could handle. So, the drug began to wear off and the pain started to kick back in. He just didn't expect it to return so abruptly like this.

Natori closed his eyes and tried his best to tolerate the hurting ribs. It was really then he felt some small slim fingers were woven around his. He reopened his eyes to find Hiiragi looking straight at him. With a swishing sound of draperies, in an instant, she vanished and reappeared above him, as if she had in a flash leapt up onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Both her legs that were supporting her on the bed and her entire body were carefully positioned to avoid Natori's injuries and she placed both her hands at the side of his cheeks pinning his head in between.

Now, it was Natori's turn be caught off guard. He could not move, could not breathe, yes, he couldn't especially after finding Hiiragi crawled on top of him and her fair gentle face hovered above his own just a slight breath away. In that silent breathless moment, her soft beautiful lips touched his own. She smelt like sweet persimmon and she did taste like one. Natori could have sworn that he could clearly picture the nice fruits dangling on a branch in his head.

After awhile, Hiiragi gently pulled away and looked deeply into his face. Natori opened his eyes as the sweet taste left him and gazed into the other's grey eyes. There were no words to describe how he feels, but just for once he thought, the pain had truly left him alone. He couldn't describe it either on how much he was grateful for her, though he couldn't really figure out why. He was certain that he would blush then with all the confusing overwhelming feelings that rushed over him, but for the life of him, he didn't. In fact, neither of them did.

"It's true that there are so many things to be left unsaid," she said, grey eyes staring upon him. In that distance, Natori realized how the grey orbs weren't as blank and as heartless as they seemed. If he could reach out to her just a little bit further, he would touch her hearts. "But, if you ever dare to ignore me again, and selfishly decide to shoulder things on your own, I will never ever forgive you, boy."

It took awhile for Hiiragi's last words to sink in and Natori's face was left as startled as it was the moment the beautiful youkai broke the kiss. His mind was completely numb but he could feel half of the burdens weighing on him were gone by just listening to the simple nostalgic name she called him.

_Last time, you're one of those who had saved me from my pain. And even until now, there's nothing about you had changed._

Looking into her grey eyes, the usual dazzling smile crept across his lips.

"Yes, I promise you, Hiiragi."

.

_Yeah, I edited a few things in this chapter. I felt terribly sad since no one review the last chap despite the numbers of readers, (I could see the traffics you know). I was hoping that somebody would so that I could fill in any loopholes or remove some unnecessary things in it. I had little time to spend for writing nowadays so I scarcely had a chance to really produce something that I truly satisfied with. Yet, since there's none, I edited based on how I feel and as how I pleased. I hope you are satisfied reading it. ^_^_

_p/s next is the last chappy and I'm truly looking forward to click the complete button!_

_Hehe… for the special Natori-Hiiragi ending… 'Shikakui Heya no Meiro de' by Kourin. I know this song is very hard to find, by try listening to it, it is one of my favourite song after 'Aishiteiru'._

_._

_Mayowanai meiro nado nai_

_Kangaeta ita fuan datta_

_Taifuu no yoru no koto_

_Kogoeru yoru no koto_

_._

_Doshaburi de dou shio_

_Heya wa marude suisou no naka_

_Sasuimitsu sugita shite_

_Wakaranakunatta_

_._

_Tojiko motte shimatta no wa_

_Dareka no sei ni shitte ita kara_

_Watashi no naka no watashi ga iru you_

_Hayaku nukedasutte wa_

_._

_Onaji tokoro wo mamoru yo_

_Shikakui heya no meiro de_

_Nanika wo tsutete ni irete_

_Nanika to hikikae ni shite _

_Susumu no_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Yeay! Finally the last chapter! For your information I had edited chapter 15 and for those who haven't read it, please do. Hihihi… now, without further ado, on to the chapter!**_

Chapter 16 (Epilogue)

There was a good deal of plates clanking, dishes staking, spoons scraping in the kitchen; a sign that somebody was there bustling and preparing something. Indeed, Natsume was the one who was engaging in that domestic activity and so did the brunet who stood by the cabinet besides him.

Natsume cried while chopping the onions. It's not like he was sad after being forced by the other to chop those wretched things, it's not like he had cut himself with a knife and had been weeping of his misfortunes either, it was just that the smell of the onions had made his nose gone all runny and tears started to threateningly fall from his eyes. Hah! Like he's going to be defeated by these silly onions! Natsume continued to chop them with much determination while glancing rather grudgingly towards the other.

The brunet was taking out some plates from the upper cabinet and stacked them neatly on the table. For some reasons he was doing all those chores as if the kitchen was originally his and he did it much too expertly or rather gracefully for a man like him. Well, Natsume didn't mean to be jealous, but, since he was, dare him to admit it, one of those that he had unconsciously looked up to, he felt a little ashamed for crying over a chopped onions. Then, the brunet quickly went back to the stove checking the barbeque sauce he was making.

"Natsume, are you done with the onions?" he asked the boy who stood behind him.

"Hmm, not quite," he said sounding a little ticked off.

"I'm nearly done with this sauce. I'm going to make another." In other words, I'M GONNA NEED THOSE ONIONS AND HURRY UP!

The sound of his usual nonchalant voice annoyed Natsume to no ends. With that the boy put the knife down and turned around to the man behind him. The other was still standing by the stove with his back facing him.

"I had been wondering to ask you something for quite awhile now," Natsume said, a dissatisfied tone was evident in his voice.

"What is it?" he asked not looking back.

"What are you doing here?" There was a long pause and it seemed the older man was purposely stirring the sauce in the pan quietly as if he was buying some time to think.

"Well, preparing some barbeque sauce, of course." Natsume fought the urge to roll his eyes, thinking that it would be useless since the other would not be able to see it.

"No! I mean…well, really, why did you come here, NATORI-SAN?"

"That hurts Natsume, do you hate me that much?" A naughty devilish smile crept onto Natori's lips as he turned around and it quickly melted away into a pathetically - though obviously fake – hurtful face. Looking at it, the boy began to frown like a sulky child.

"You know I don't mean it that way. And, on top of that, it's not like dyeing your hair black, will solve everything, Natori-san!"

At that point, Natsume didn't know which part angered him more - whether Natori-san was there or that he had dyed his hair black – both meant trouble anyway. Besides, black hair did not suit him at all, it made his chocolate red eyes stand out more than ever. All the more charms to enchant/ deceive people around him. Indeed, from Natsume's point of view, he looked like a demon that way.

"I'm sorry for being too standing out, Natsume. But, really, how can I hide this fabulousness." The boy could see very well the countless glittering stars coming out from the other as he made the sorry face. 

Natsume made a boring annoyed look, well versed with the other's antics and he saw how Natori's shoulders slightly shook suppressing a laugh at him. Well, seriously, Natsume was glad that Natori was there with him especially for the special day. In fact, he would be truly happy if he wanted to come to his house any day he wished. He was like a part of the family now. Yet, _everyone_ was there that day, and the fact that Natori came with black hair, proved that he knew they were coming. _Is he really going to publicly admit the non-existed scandal they made in school? _Natsume had spent almost a week running away from Sasada, and for the rest he kept his mouth shut and hoped that they would eventually forget the event.

Well, the silly gossip was one thing, Natori-san himself was another…

"Well, Tohko-san invited me to come. She said it was a surprised party for you who looked a little down this week. Really, I couldn't turn down a lady's request," he told him going back to the sauce pan.

Indeed, Tohko-san had no idea what had happened not more than a week before, and Natori-san was on medical vacation ever since. Even he looked quite fine and entirely fit for his own usual mischief; Natsume was still a little worried of the man's condition. Seriously, he shouldn't be walking around just yet, and more importantly, busying himself with house chores such as these. As if reading his thoughts, Natori turned to the boy again and began to smile.

"Are you worried about me, Natsume? Don't worry, I'm fine. Ever since I was small my wounds heal quite fast as compared to others." Yeah, right. Excuses after excuses. Natori-san never admitted his difficulties in front of Natsume. It seemed he was trying not to make him worry at all even if he was on the verge of kicking the bucket. All the more reasons for Natsume to worry about him. But, on second thoughts, to Natsume's surprise, his wound did heal faster than it could have been. He removed the arm slings 3 days after he was hospitalized and, yes, his high fever went down in a night that day even without proper medication.

Why really people consider exorcists as humankind rather than youkai? Natsume thought. If exorcists were youkai, then what about him? His reality was the same as theirs, and frighteningly enough, the same as the youkai's…. Natsume pushed the thoughts far at the back of his mind.

"Well, Natsume, are you still angry at me?" Natori suddenly asked. His teasing look softened.

"For what?"

"For keeping you inside that koi barrier last week." Natsume knew well what he meant and the old hatred that he felt when the two exorcists were fighting while he stood helplessly inside the barrier unable to do anything rose back to the tip of his tongue. Natori-san didn't tell him anything before that nor did he give him any warning. He had no idea how worried he was!

"Of course, I am," he said too resentfully that he appeared almost sulking. "But I will not make a fuss right now. I will scold you later right after this party is over." Natsume stared into the other's red chocolate eyes and folded both his arms to his chest, not knowing how cute the gestures were.

"Thank you, Natsume." Natori had sort of expected that the boy would be angry. After all, he had received special scolding from Hiiragi six days ago about the same thing. Well, never mind if he's going to scold him, he would receive anything from the boy anyway. And Natsume's declaration the other day, in fact, was the greatest joy in his life…

Natori finally let out a quiet laugh as he turned off the stove and shoved a stack of plates to Natsume. "Here, please take these out to Tohko-san," Natori instructed with a bright smile on his face. Yes, that was the smile that dispelled every worry that perched on Natsume's heart, a smile that was enough to assure him that everything's fine even without a single word being uttered, a smile that Natsume thought he almost lost, a smile that he hoped to see always. And like a good-natured little brother, Natsume took the plates from the older man and carried it outside where Tohko-san was. As he scurried away from him a simple smile grazed his lips.

The sun was shining outside illuminating the entire compound with an unusually cheerful brightness. A warm yet gentle breeze swept through the entire place, bringing with it a soothing scent of blooming flowers and freshly cut grass. Shigeru-san had neatly had the yard cleared yesterday for this surprised barbeque party and standing there at the front door looking at them, Natsume couldn't help to feel so content in his life. He felt almost too little to deserve all this. Outside Tohko-san was arranging the table with the help of his friend, Taki. Unknown to them, Hinoue and the other wood gangs were there too waiting hungrily by the table. As soon as Tohko-san saw him emerging outside with all the plates, she gave him a joyous wave at him. Meanwhile, Shigeru-san was preparing the grill for the barbeque and Tanuma was there too helping him. Taki neared Natsume later with a smile on her face.

"Give me the plates, Natsume-kun. You go and help Shigeru-san," she told him.

"Alright." Natsume gave the plates to her and he was about to head towards Shigeru-san when three people grabbed him and hauled him away.

"We got him now, Inchou-san!"

"Good!" Natsume realized two boys standing at each side of him, pinning him and saw a girl in a frilly skirt. She fixed her glasses on her nose in a rather cocky gesture as she focused her attention to him.

"Kitamoto, Nishimura, Sasada?" Natsume uttered their names in disbelief not knowing what to do.

"Yes, Natsume-kun. This is the punishment for avoiding your class representative," she said.

"Well, I…"

"Next time, you should remember to tell your friends the truth, not running away. It worried us a little."

"The truth?" Natsume surely knew what that was all about, but he could not help to appear all innocent in that pressing situation.

"Yes, the truth. Like a distant cousin of yours who looks exactly like the popular actor, Natori Shuichi." _Well, I don't remember having any…_

"We all thought that it was really HIM. To think back at it, when did Natsume made friends with an actor?" Nishimura said.

"Everybody thought that you had eloped with him," added Kitamoto excitedly. A cold sweat started to fall down Natsume's temple. _Wasn't I kidnapped?_

"And if it weren't for his black hair, if he dyed it blond like he did before, he looked exactly like Natori Shuichi. Even his name is almost the same with him." _Of course, because he is the man you're talking about…_ Natsume marveled at how the cheap disguise Natori-san prepared was actually effective. That… that flatterer! He could shove sense in any unbelievable thing people had thought.

"And to think that he had accepted a challenge to do an unbelievable stunt in school…If I couldn't find a man, I want a brother as brave as that," Sasada exclaimed.

"There she goes again."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"But, Natsume, how did you survive jumping down from that window?" Kitamoto confusedly asked.

"Idiot! Didn't Natori-san have told us he had put up all the equipments before?" Sasada scolded instantly that Natsume almost couldn't catch it. In fact, all of them were speaking almost all at the same time, it drove his mind crazy.

"He told us it was a secret… you made that assumption yourself, Inchou-san…" With that, Sasada hit Nishimura's head. It finally dawned on Natsume what had happened, and what the sneaky blond man had done this time. But, Natsume needed to agree with him this time around especially when there's a troublesome gossip blackening his name in school. Telling the truth about the youkai accident wouldn't help at all, would it? Lying is quite necessary sometimes.

Speaking of the devil, Natori-san was then seen coming out from the house carrying a bowl of fresh fish to be barbequed. With that, all the three friends who had been taking Natsume hostages left him alone at the side of the compound scrambling towards the so-called celebrity twin. Natori-san will always be popular being a celebrity or not, he mused. Natsume sighed as he watched the group of teenagers running across Tohko-san's lawn towards the actor helping him and Shigeru-san. That situation, no matter how troublesome, brought a smile to Natsume's lips. Deep down inside him, he was glad that he was able to see this sight again.

"Laughing and enjoying your day, that's the only thing you, children do!" a sulky dissatisfied voices were heard coming from nowhere. Natsume turned around to find the fat cat sitting on the ground.

"Then, what did the higher being Madara-sama does, instead of playing like us?" Natsume taunted smiling at the feline at his feet.

"What did you know, idiot Natsume," Nyanko said turning defiantly to the other side. "I had spent the entire morning after dawn looking out the area, in case there's any silly ayakashi looking for you. I have not eaten since morning and am now very hungry," Nyanko said with his usual funny cranky voice. Even Sensei sounded a little irritated, Natsume's smile did not cease. True to his words, Sensei had been missing at the wee hours in the morning until noon for almost a week now, all thanks to Matoba's confrontation. He didn't tell Natsume where he had gone to though. But, one morning Natsume had awaken when he sneaked out and the boy had pretty much guessed what he was up to. Nyanko-Sensei always told Natsume where he was going, including for a drink, but never when he went out patrolling. Perhaps, protecting people secretly had always been his style, indeed, just like Natori-san. Seriously, even they seemed to dislike each other they blend well together.

"Then, what are you doing here, Sensei? Why don't you go straight over there? There's plenty of food you know," Natsume said cheerfully still in the mood of teasing the fortune cat.

"Hmph, that was obviously suicidal. She was there, wasn't she? I don't want to get choked in her embrace." _The 'she' that he referred to must be Taki…_ As soon as the name crossed Natsume's mind, Taki glanced at him again and smiled. Sensei instantly turned himself into Madara's fox-like form, thus hiding his presence from her. Natsume let out a quiet laugh as the other growled.

"Sensei, do you think everything will be fine, now? I mean…Natori-san had won the fight and in return, Matoba should not come close to me and the book again. I wonder will he keep his promise…" Natsume finally said tearing his sight away from the people to the towering form of Madara.

"Exorcists are sneaky bastard. We shouldn't let our guard down just yet." The sound of his voice showed that the man hadn't made any suspicious move yet. Perhaps, Matoba would keep the serious yet flimsy promise. However, on second thoughts… Matoba was still alive and well, wasn't he?

"But, I wonder what happen to Matoba that day." Natsume looked at the feline beside him hoping to hear some news. Natsume was too worried of the unconscious Natori at that time he didn't have time to look around. Then, at the hospital, right after the doctor told him that everything's fine, he fainted shortly after that out of exhaustion erasing the thoughts of the black haired exorcist until this moment.

"Remember when we were going to take that lizard brat to the hospital, that Matoba bastard was already gone," Madara told him. "No doubt some of his accomplices had come and taken him away."

"If that is so, then, I'm grateful," Natsume said as he began to smile again. Madara instantly turned to the boy with slightly widened eyes. Really, it wasn't the kind of response he was hoping to hear, but one could not be so sure around this blond boy. After all, he was Reiko's grandson. Looking at Madara's slightly confused face, Natsume began to explain. "I'm grateful that Matoba might be alive somewhere and been taken care off. I mean he was badly hurt that day, it would be better for him if someone had come for him. Well, he may be evil for trying to take my book as he pleased, but he had his own reason behind it, as I who had my own reason to defend it."

For some reasons, what the boy had said silenced him. For some reasons, looking at his face stirred the deepest part in his heart. That honest look in his eyes, and that wretchedly calming tone of voice…

_And you didn't even hate the monster even if it had killed your husband… stupid… stupid stubborn girl!_

"Stupid Natsume. You are being kind to a wrong person. Why really do you feel that way? He did horrible things to you! If you keep having those kinds of annoying thoughts in your head it will come back to bite you in the ass someday."

Natsume loved the tone in Madara's voice, even if he was scolding him. The day they met, the youkai only thought of stealing the Book of Friends from him, or eating him as a method to get it, but not anymore. Sensei was his guardian, his dear friend, someone he trusted with all his heart and soul, someone who trusted him back, someone who shares his dreams, his doubts, his burdens and even reality. Surely, the use of that tone showed how much he cared for him, how much he pampered him, _just like…_

"I don't think I should worry about that, because I have you, and Natori-san, and everyone by my side," Natsume said as he flashed a smile to the other.

"Hmph." Looking at the bright smile etched on the boy's face, Madara shyly turned away looking boldly unperturbed by the sight of affections freely given to him.

"But, there's one thing that troubles me though," said Natsume reaching for Madara's fluffy coat at the feline's lower cheeks and patting it softly with his hand. Madara reflexively shut his eyes leaning towards the touch. "I just hope that everyone would share things with me. I'm grateful that people whom I care protected me, but it didn't make me feel entirely happy to see them getting hurt for me. Protecting each other, watching each other's back, that's what this bond is for. That is why, Sensei, you shouldn't hide your burdens from me." Madara instantly understood what the boy meant and which event he referred to. After all, he had used himself as bait to get about a dozen youkai away from Natsume that day. Knowing the boy, he was sure that he wasn't quite pleased by what he did, especially when he saw him coming out from the bushes all bloody and monstrous. Taking a glimpse towards the fake haired exorcist, he wondered if the brat had received any scolding yet.

Then, the soft fingers lacing through the white fur stopped and Sensei looked silently at Natsume as the caress ceased. A meaningful look hovered across the young face as the breeze gently swayed his blond fringes.

"Sensei, I saw the memories of you two that day, the day when Reiko-san passed away."

Madara's gaze stayed unfazed as if he had pretty much seen it coming and he looked straight to the boy's face. All cheerfulness from the young face was gone and he saw the glittering liquid in the golden orbs of his eyes. "No matter how many times you said what an idiot she was, the truth is you cared a lot about her, don't you?" Natsume flashed him another smile, but the smile was nothing like he had always shown him before, because as the great fox saw the gentle smile on those lips, something in his heart quivered steadily, and it was tolling even, summoning the ever nostalgic feeling in him to rise again.

Of course he cared, he totally cared, and still cares even until now. That was the person who had rescued him from the shadows that bound him, that agonized him as long as he could remember. No matter how many times, she claimed that he had rescued her life, she's the one who untied him away from those chain of loneliness and ended up saving each other. Such was the bond he had with a person called Natsume Reiko, his saviour, a mortal incomparable with anything and everyone else, a bond which could not be simply described even with the language of all living men.

_With all his heart, he cares about her, he thinks a lot about her, and he loves her… _

And the day when she died, the sun seemed to have disappeared leaving him to live on in the hopeless pit of hollow rift. It seemed his soul was violently snatched away from his poor body shoving him into a meaningless life. That was why, the day when he was sealed in the statue of the fortune cat, he had no regrets. No, not at all.

But, the glow that Madara saw in the boy's golden eyes that day had shone his gloomy life once again. _Yeah, not all was lost of her even after her death. That is why, I will surely…_

Looking into Madara's silent face, Natsume reached out to it, burying his face in his soft white furs. The youkai might be too old to admit it, but the boy could well perceive the strong silent emotions that flowed from his heart.

"Thank you, for always being here with me," the boy whispered. "In truth, you are an important being to me. That is why, no matter what happen, I will always stay by your side. I'm going to learn a lot of things from now on. I want to become stronger in order to protect those important to me, including you. This I promise you, Sensei. " A silent tear slobbered down his cheek and fall onto the furry coat of the great cat. Natsume could hear and feel the gentle breath on his neck, blowing against his hair and skin softly like a windy kiss. Then, in the midst of overflowing emotions, just in a puff the huge creature disappeared, turning back into the fat hideous mold of flesh in Natsume's arm.

"You are just too stubborn, no matter how many times I tell you," the cat griped with a slightly sniffing voice. "You will just do things the way you please. You… you stubborn little wretch! I'm not going to care about you anymore, Natsume you idiot!"

"You don't mean any words you said, do you, Sensei?" Natsume glanced teasingly at him sweeping his tear away. Well, a higher being shouldn't cry in front of a lesser one, should it? And Nyanko-sensei wasn't the kind of youkai which would cast away his ego as simple as that

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do, I do, I do!"

"YOU DON'T!" Natsume angrily dropped the cat and it landed on the ground with his hair bristling. Both crossly turned away from each other and watched the cheerful group of people ahead. Sasada and Taki were arranging the table now, not realizing some sneaky youkai who had been stealing the desert. Tohko-san right then stood among the male giving helpful instruction in grilling. The blissful calm once again brought smile to Natsume's lips.

"But, Sensei, you haven't told me that my grandfather was an exorcist," Natsume said not looking at the other. "I wonder how he looked like." _Did I look like him? Or did I look more like Reiko-san?_

Unknown to the boy,_ that_ was the very thing that played in the cat's mind. The feline let his silent gazed drifted to the smiling exorcist who stood far away among Natsume's family and friends_. I will never forget that crazy exorcist who had snatched Reiko away from me, that wretched flatterer!_ _I'm glad that Natsume had Reiko's face instead of him._

"Just stop reminding me of that idiot," was all he said.

Then the shrill voice of Tohko-san was heard catching Natsume's attention and perking the fortune cat's ears. "Natori-san, the fish are burning!"

"Ah, they are!" The next thing Natsume saw was the funny sight of Nyanko-Sensei scrambling frantically towards the crowds.

"Whaaaaaat? You shouldn't let the fish to burn you idiot!"

Laughing, Natsume quickly followed him along joining the others not realizing a shadow of a girl who stood not far away looking at him. Of course, that's the same smiling girl he saw in the woods the other day who had said the words he will never forget.

_Cherish those important to you, Natsume, despite any reality you are in…_

_Because, that's just the way you are…_

-THE END-

_**I was under the impression that, Natsume's ending wouldn't be as fun without a party. That's the ending yeay! So, how was it? For the last time, everyone, please review and farewell! ^_^**_

_**For the special Natsume/Nyanko ending, 'FLY' by Kourin.**_

_._

_Tabi no shirushi wo nokosu wa_

_Tsuyoki ni deyou mae wo mite miyou_

_Sora e FLY…_

_FLY…_

_._

_Honki de mune wo kogasu wa_

_Sagashite miyou hane wo mite miyou_

_Sora e FLY…_

_FLY…_

_._

_FLY…_

_._

_Itoshii…_

_Hito ni kizushite_

_Mata sayounara_

_._

_Kino __uuru…_

_Tomo ni de ofuru_

_Mata aimashou_

_._

_Fly…_

_._

_Fly…_


End file.
